Nahili, heavenly guide
by WHIPST3R
Summary: OC / background for Spn seasons 4-8 / alternative S09 [shortcut]
1. Chapter 1

NAHILI, (z enochiańskiego - "przewodnik", ang. "guide") /opis ogólny/ nadprzyrodzona istota, której zadaniem jest wyszukiwanie i pomoc duszom, które zagubiły się w systemie piekło-niebo, zostały siłą przemieszczone z systemu w którym powinny się znajdować do innego, błędnego lub są na takim etapie samorefleksji, który pozwala na awans w strukturze. Sama jest postacią o nieograniczonym spektrum możliwości. Bez przeszkód potrafi przemieszczać się pomiędzy wszelkimi platformami zaświatów, potrafi nawiązać kontakt z każdą istotą oraz jest w stanie uwięzić lub zabić każdy byt, który znajduje się na niższym poziomie w hierarchii. Posiada wszelkie przywileje anioła, archanioła i proroka. Wygląd zewnętrzny stały, oparty na postaci człowieczej - ciało kobiece o przeciętnej budowie, "ubranie" stworzone z wszelkich możliwych materiałów naturalnych, nieprzetworzonych - liście, trawy, korzenie, skóra zwierzęca, ptasie pióra, pajęczyna, itd. osłania nogi od ud oraz tors, z pominięciem ramion. Gruby pas okalający brzuch z tyłu posiada klamrę, do której w razie potrzeby przymocowuje się łańcuch zakończony kajdanami, w które zakuwane są dusze wymagające szczególnych środków ostrożności. Uzbrojona w broń białą - miecz, noże, łuk i strzały, włócznia oraz specjalna broń - długi miecz zakończony motywem krzyża, wystrugany z belek na których zginął Jezus Chrystus. Miecz ten to najsilniejsza i najpilniej strzeżona broń nieba. To dzięki niej Nahili jest w stanie pokonać każdego przeciwnika, jednak jej użycie jest uzasadnione tylko w stanie najwyższej konieczności. Elementem, który wyróżnia "ziemski" wygląd Nahili spośród innych istot pozaziemskich jest widoczna para silnych, białych skrzydeł, które służą nie tylko do lotu, ale także spełniają funkcje obronne - ochraniają dusze podróżujące z Nahili oraz nią samą przed zagrożeniami zewnętrznymi. Nahili nie jest w stanie przyjąć innego ciała, dlatego jej pojawienie się na ziemi jest niezwykle rzadkie i okupione silnym wybuchem energii. Moment zejścia na ziemię wygląda jak eksplozja światła, towarzyszy mu silny podmuch gorącej fali powietrza oraz ogłuszający dźwięk, na wzór głosu anioła. Istnieje sposób na ograniczenie destrukcyjnych następstw zejścia Nahili na ziemię - w momencie przejścia jej ciało osłonić musi własnymi skrzydłami inny anioł.

/proces narodzin/

Moment strącenia Lucyfera do pułapki, rozpatrywany jako akt czysto fizyczny, spowodował gwałtowny, silny strumień energii pomiędzy niebem, a ziemią. W jego podmuch porwanych zostało kilku aniołów. Wszyscy przeszli przez moment oddzielenia naczynia od łaski, jednak automatycznie zostali zabrani z powrotem do nieba. Jednym z aniołów, który zmuszony był towarzyszyć wędrówce Lucyfera na ziemię był anioł Castiel. Łaski innych aniołów uderzając o ziemię stworzyły wyjątkowe elementy krajobrazu, jednak łaska Castiela stworzyła coś zgoła innego - inną istotę żywą, Nahili. W ten sposób narodził się byt dotąd nieznany - stworzony z czystej, boskiej energii, jednak narodzony na ziemi. W jej umyśle zachodzą skomplikowane procesy uczenia się, odczuwania i podejmowania decyzji. Inaczej niż inne istoty niebieskie, poddaje się uczuciom, zarówno negatywnym jak i pozytywnym. Jest w stanie odczuwać strach, niepewność, zazdrość, przywiązanie, miłość, ma silnie rozwinięte poczucie empatii. Wszystko to jest spowodowane jej człowieczą częścią, której istnienie zdeterminował fakt narodzenia na ziemi. Z tego samego względu Nahili, choć od początku funkcjonująca w niezmiennej postaci zewnętrznej, przeszła przez proces uczenia się i dorastania na wzór człowieka. Obejmował on naukę walki, komunikowania się, przemieszczania pomiędzy światami, nabywania samodzielności, odkrywania własnych, niezwykłych możliwości. W procesie tym naturalnie uczestniczył Castiel, jako ojciec Nahili. Proces ten wywarł wpływ na obie strony - Nahili z zagubionego mieszańca stała się prawdziwym wojownikiem i ważną, budzącą respekt postacią, Castiel natomiast nabył ludzkich odruchów i jako jedyny anioł w stanie pełnej łaski potrafił nawiązać w miarę poprawny bliski kontakt z człowiekiem, jego doświadczenia z ludzką stroną Nahili miały bezpośredni wpływ na późniejsze relacje z ludźmi. Do zimnego, precyzyjnego umysłu, systemu wartości anioła stopniowo przenika czysto ludzka, bezinteresowna miłość. To sprawia, że jego sposób bycia zmienia się, jakaś jego część staje się bardziej ludzka, dzięki i dla Nahili. Pomiędzy ojcem a córką zawiązuje się prawdziwie rodzinna, oparta na miłości i zaufaniu więź. Z czasem rozdzielają się, Nahili jest w stanie samodzielnie sobie radzić i rozwijać się, jednak jej człowiecza strona wciąż potrzebuje i zabiega o kontakty z ojcem.

/jak pracuje Nahili/

Nahili posiada swego rodzaju szósty zmysł, który pozwala jej na instynktowne wyczucie, że coś w jej pobliżu jest nie tak, jak być powinno. Wykorzystuje ten dar wędrując po najdalszych odstępach piekła tropiąc dusze i sprawdzając ich stan. Po przeciągnięciu dłonią ponad oczami danej duszy jest w stanie stwierdzić ile jest w niej dobra, a ile zła. Treść duszy pojawia się na wierzchu jej dłoni w postaci okrągłej plamy. Biało-srebrny, połyskujący kolor oznacza dobro, a czarny i matowy - zło. Na podstawie stosunku tych dwóch kolorów Nahili ostatecznie jest w stanie określić, czy dana dusza znajduje się we właściwym systemie czy nie oraz zdecydować czy zasługuje na drugą szansę. Jeżeli okazuje się, że dusza znajduje się w złym miejscu lub że na tyle się zrehabilitowała, aby móc przenieść się do innego miejsca, Nahili składa jej propozycję udania się z nią w podróż. Jeżeli dusza zdecyduje, że tego chce Nahili karze jej za sobą iść oraz tłumaczy, iż najmniejsza chwila zwątpienia spowoduje powrót do punktu wyjścia. Podróż to w gruncie rzeczy wędrówka przez najstraszniejsze obszary zaświatów oraz wspólna walka z napotkanymi przeciwnościami, której długość zależy od ilości przewin duszy. Trasa dla "dusz drugiej szansy" jest trudna i przerażająca, ma na celu bardzo fizyczne odpłacenie za grzechy, trasa dla "dusz skradzionych" przypomina bardziej ucieczkę, głównym celem podróży jest niezauważone, sekretne opuszczenie piekła. W przypadku dusz nawróconych piekło nie może powstrzymać "wierzącego" i jego przewodnika przed podróżą, ale robi wszystko co może, aby przerazić go na tyle, aby sam na powrót w siebie zwątpił i w ten sposób wrócił tam, gdzie został odnaleziony. Wyprowadzanie dusz skradzionych musi odbywać się w wielkiej tajemnicy, ponieważ w przypadku stwierdzenia ucieczki z przewodnikiem siły zaświatu mogą ponownie porwać i uwięzić uchodźca. Po udanym przejściu Nahili opuszcza duszę i rozpoczyna cykl na nowo. Nahili potrafi także przywracać dusze do życia, jednak ten proces wymaga pomocy anioła stróża danej duszy. Dusza wskrzeszana, znajdująca się w piekle przechodzi drogę duszy uciekającej, z tą różnicą, że nie dążą do jednego z punktów przejścia do innego zaświatu, ale do sekretnego miejsca, w którym czeka anioł stróż duszy. Po dotarciu do anioła Nahili przekazuje duszę, która na mocy łaski swojego stróża powraca do ciała. Dusza wskrzeszana z nieba nie wymaga pomocy Nahili. Zdecydowaną część czasu Nahili spędza pomiędzy piekłem i czyśćcem. W niebie pojawia się tylko po to, aby odstawić wędrującą duszę, albo by spotkać się z ojcem. Wszystkie dusze wiedzą czym jest i co robi Nahili, dlatego często wędrując po zaświatach jest przez nie nagabywana, czasem dusze na własną rękę starają się ją śledzić, jednak wtedy pozostawione są same sobie.

...

'Lucyferze...' - szepnął delikatnie, ale z pewną dozą stanowczości Michał.

'Bracie!' - zakrzyknął z uśmiechem Lucyfer, odwracając w stronę brata oczy wpatrzone do tej pory  
w ziemię. Gniew wypełniający jego wzrok na dźwięk głosu Michała natychmiast ustąpił miejsca świetlistej radości, jednak ta równie szybko zniknęła gdy spojrzenia obu skrzyżowały się.

Na twarzy Michała malowały się smutek i odraza. Lucyfer wpatrywał się milcząco w jego oblicze, próbując odgadnąć myśli brata. Myśli te szalały w głowie Michała niczym sztorm na otwartym morzu, gwałtownie i potężnie wybuchały w jego umyśle. Jego wargi poruszały się drżąc lekko. Próbował odpowiedzieć na pytające spojrzenie brata, jednak wszelkie słowa, które chciał wymówić wydawały się małe i śmieszne. Wreszcie sięgnął za pas i szybkim ruchem wyjął miecz.

'Michale? Co się dzieje? Co robisz?!' - pytał nerwowo Lucyfer cofając się powoli. Wyciągniętą dłonią zasłaniał się przed uderzeniem, które jeszcze nie nastąpiło, ale już ugodziło jego serce.

'Przykro mi. Nie istnieje już nic co Ty, czy ja moglibyśmy zrobić. Setki razy ostrzegałem Cię, błagałem, abyś przestał nienawidzić ludzi, abyś choć spróbował spojrzeć na nich tak, jak ojciec... Zmarnowałeś wszystkie szanse, choć było ich wiele. To koniec.' - odparł beznamiętnie Michał.

'O czym Ty mówisz?! Chcesz mnie zabić w imię tych pokracznych stworów, które każdym oddechem swych plugawych płuc bezczeszczą święte dzieło naszego ojca?!' - krzyczał z furią Lucyfer.

'Dość! Nawet teraz nie możesz choć udać, że coś zaczyna się w Tobie zmieniać?! Nie rozumiesz? Wypełnia Cię gniew, zazdrość... Ojciec nie może na Ciebie patrzeć! Na Twój widok łzy wypełniają jego oczy.' - mówił z przejęciem Michał. Lucyfer z niedowierzaniem słuchał słów brata. - 'Nie możesz tu dłużej zostać. Jesteś zagrożeniem - dla ludzi, dla nas, dla siebie samego...' - dodał cicho.

Lucyfer wbił tępy wzrok w twarz brata. Oddychał ciężko i z trudnością opanowywał narastający gniew. Widząc to Michał posmutniał jeszcze bardziej, jednak równocześnie ostatecznie zrozumiał,  
że inaczej być nie może. Podniósł miecz i z kamienną twarzą uderzył brata. Lucyfer z szaleńczą obojętnością obserwował ruch broni. Wyraz ten nie opuścił jego oblicza nawet podczas gdy spadał  
z ogromną prędkością, w kuli światła na ziemię znienawidzonych ludzi.

Michał naturalnie nie zabił brata. Z rozkazu ojca strącił go do więzienia, w którym zostać miał tysiące lat, pokutując za swój gniew. Gdy ziemia zamknęła się nad Lucyferem, Michał rozejrzał się ponuro. Nagle silne zdziwienie odmalowało zmarszczkę na jego czole. Dostrzegł bowiem, iż ostatni lot Lucyfera nie był samotny. Podmuch jaki wywołał spadając porwał kilku aniołów.

To tu, to tam kolejny anioł uderzał o grunt obserwując własną łaskę eksplodującą w oddali. Jeden ujrzał, jak wybuch stworzył przepiękny krzew, inny odwracając się dostrzegł niezwykłe, lazurowe jezioro wypełnione pięknymi stworzeniami, kolejny z zachwytem podnosił oczy coraz wyżej chcąc dostrzec szczyt ogromnej góry, która wyrosła na sekundę nim jego ciało osiadło w gęstej trawie...

W oddali, pośród oszałamiającej ciszy stepu z kurzu otrzepywał się zbolały upadkiem mały, acz niezwykle wierny i oddany anioł, którego imię, dotąd znane nielicznym, wkrótce miało zapisać się na najważniejszych kartach historii świata. Castiel, dzielny żołnierz niebieskich zastępów, rozglądał się po rozległej równinie. Oszołomiony upadkiem, powoli dochodził do siebie, gdy nagle, zaledwie kilka kroków od miejsca w którym się zatrzymał, ziemi dotknęła jego łaska. Gorący podmuch rozwiał trawy i wypełnił powietrze niezwykłym zapachem. Wolno szedł w kierunku, gdzie upadła, nie mógł bowiem dostrzec, czym się stała. Wysokie włosie zielonego dywanu natury przestało chybotać  
i wszystko na powrót wyglądało tak samo. Posuwając się coraz dalej delikatnie rozsuwał rośliny dłońmi, starając się odnaleźć dzieło stworzenia. Nagle zatrzymał się gwałtownie. W rozświetlonych zaskoczeniem oczach odbijała się postać, którą ujrzał spoczywającą bezwładnie na piachu. Młoda kobieta, w zasadzie jeszcze dziecko, leżała na plecach, z głową odwróconą w bok i delikatnie rozwartymi ustami. Spod tułowia wyzierały potężne, silne, niezwykle białe anielskie skrzydła.

Castiel wpatrywał się w nią oszołomiony. Przykucnął i starał się odgadnąć, co powinien zrobić. Wtem poczuł, że ktoś za nim stoi. Odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył człowieka. Ten jednak wzrok miał utkwiony w postaci leżącej na ziemi.

'Kim jesteś?' - zapytał cicho Castiel.

'Nazywam się Baltazar. Jestem aniołem.' - odparł mężczyzna przenosząc powoli wzrok na Castiela.

Na te słowa Castiel odetchną z ulgą. 'Ah, to Ty bracie... Domyślam się, że mnie także nie poznajesz w ludzkiej postaci. To ja - Castiel.'

Baltazar uśmiechnął się na te słowa i skinął głową. Castiel odpowiedział tym samym. Od zawsze byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Fakt, iż ich drogi w tej niezwykłej sytuacji przecięły się tak szybko nazwać można tylko zrządzeniem losu.

'Kto to...?' - zapytał niepewnie Baltazar przyklękając obok brata.

'Nie mam pojęcia.' - odparł powoli Castiel - 'Widziałem, jak moja łaska ląduje w tym miejscu, dlatego ją znalazłem.'

Bracia spojrzeli po sobie. Nastała chwila milczenia, przerwana wkrótce przez Baltazara - 'Może to właśnie Twoja łaska?' - zasugerował.

Słowa te mocno zaskoczyły Castiela, nie mógł jednak wykluczyć takiej możliwości. Widział dokładnie miejsce lądowania łaski, a wokół, poza dziwnym stworzeniem, nie było nic wyjątkowego, tylko bezkres traw.

'Hej? Halo?' - powtarzał Castiel trącając dziewczynę lekko w ramię, ona jednak wciąż nie reagowała. Bracia zaczęli podejrzewać, iż nie żyje. Wreszcie Castiel położył dłoń na miejscu, gdzie powinno znajdować się serce istoty i wtedy gwałtowne tchnienie wypełniło jej płuca. Powieki powoli odsłoniły duże, brązowe niczym ziemia na której leżała, zamroczone oczy. Pierwszym, co ujrzała była twarz Castiela pochylona nad nią, wbijająca w jej oblicze swe wypełnione błękitem nieba spojrzenie.

Rozglądała się niepewnie nie rozumiejąc nic z tego, co się dzieje. Kim jest, gdzie jest, czym jest to wszystko, co widzi wokół? Gdy Castiel dotknął jej twarzy nerwowo odsunęła głowę, nie rozumiejąc czym jest to coś, co właśnie poczuła. Poruszała kolejno częściami ciała odkrywając ręce, nogi, palce, stopy... Ponownie spojrzała na postać, która jako pierwsza wyłoniła się z mroku zamkniętych powiek. Dostrzegała, że jego usta poruszają się, jednak dźwięki, które przebijały jej świadomość nic jej nie mówiły.

'Hej? Kim jesteś? Jak się czujesz?' - pytał zatroskanym głosem Castiel. Widząc, że stworzenie nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje, spojrzał na Baltazara pytająco. Ten odwdzięczył się wzruszeniem ramion  
i równie zaskoczonym wzrokiem.

'Rozumiesz co się dzieje?' - spróbował jeszcze raz Castiel.

'Rozumiesz co...' - wyszeptała niepewnie postać.

Bracia ponownie wymienili spojrzenia, jednak tym razem w ich oczach zaczynała się jarzyć nadzieja.

'Castiel.' - powiedział anioł wskazując na siebie.

'Cas...' - ponownie próbowała powtórzyć istota.

Castiel uśmiechną się i zaśmiał delikatnie. Wpatrzona w niego dziewczyna również wykrzywiła usta w uśmiechu. Stopniowo jej oczy rozświetlały się. Zaczynała czuć, iż jest bezpieczna. Coraz pewniej wodziła wzrokiem. Spojrzała na Baltazara. Ten wskazał ręką na siebie, chcąc podobnie jak Castiel przekazać jej swe imię. Nim jednak otworzył usta istota pierwsza odezwała się - 'Cas...!' - i uśmiechnęła się tak pięknie, że bracia roześmiali się szczerze.

'Baltazar.' - spróbował ponownie niebiański brat Castiela.

Początkowo niezrozumienie odmalowało się na jej twarzy, jednak już po chwili, gdy Baltazar powtórzył swe imię, powoli wypowiedziała je.

Zwróciła swój wzrok na Castiela i drżącą z niepewności dłonią przeciągnęła po twarzy anioła wypowiadając jego imię, bardziej do siebie, niż do kogokolwiek innego. W tej właśnie chwili zaczęło między nimi rosnąć uczucie. Uczucie czystej miłości, współzależności i zaufania. Castiel zaczynał rozumieć, iż stworzenie na które patrzy, narodziło się dzięki niemu, a i ono wyczuwało instynktowną więź z niezwykłym rodzicem.

Istota wydawała się być coraz bardziej świadoma. Bracia postanowili pomóc jej wstać, jednak okazało się, że nie ma pełnej władzy w kończynach. Gdy pomagali jej usiąść zjawił się Michał, który natychmiast po zrozumieniu, co się stało, ruszył na ziemię pomóc aniołom wrócić do nieba.

'Baltazar i... Castiel?' - zapytał krótko wodząc wzrokiem po zebranych.

'Tak.' - odparli zgodnie.

Michał podszedł bliżej spostrzegłszy parę oczu wpatrujących się w niego sponad traw oraz niedające się nie zauważyć szczyty anielskich skrzydeł. Castiel zaniepokojony hardym wyrazem twarzy Michała instynktownie zbliżył się do niezwykłej istoty w gotowości do podjęcia walki z potężnym bratem. Michał zauważył to natychmiast i odparł ciepłym głosem - 'Spokojnie. Nie jestem tutaj, aby kogokolwiek skrzywdzić. Chcę tylko zobaczyć, kto to jest.'

Bracia wymienili spojrzenia. Opiekuńczy wzrok Michała przezwyciężył w bezkrwawej walce zatrwożone spojrzenie Castiela. Archanioł podszedł bliżej, śledzony przez uważny wzrok niezwykłego zjawiska okrążył trawy i stanął tuż przed nim. Podobnie jak aniołowie wcześniej, tym razem Michał z zaskoczeniem wpatrywał się w skrzydlatą kobietę.

'Kto to?' - zapytał wreszcie.

'Nie wiemy... Znalazłem ją tam, gdzie spadła moja łaska. Przed chwilą udało mi się ją obudzić, chyba nie potrafi mówić, ani chodzić...' - tłumaczył Castiel.

Michał tylko kiwnął głową. 'No cóż, my sami nic tutaj nie uradzimy. Zabieram was i... to coś z powrotem do Nieba. Tam Bóg zdecyduje co dalej.'

Cała trójka skinieniem głowy potwierdziła słuszność tej decyzji. Castiel wraz z Baltazarem wzięli dziewczynę pod boki, a Michał przeniósł wszystkich do domu.

W mgnieniu oka cała czwórka znalazła się w Niebie, przed wspaniałą świątynią, w której według tradycji mieszkał Bóg, a do której wstęp mieli bardzo nieliczni. Michał powiedział, iż wejdzie do środka i przekaże Bogu wieści o znalezionej istocie. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Uchylił wysokie, na oko niezwykle ciężkie, drewniane drzwi i zniknął w cieniu.

Tymczasem Castiel i Baltazar czerpiąc z mocy Nieba stopniowo odzyskiwali swą moc, a również ich towarzyszka zdawała się korzystać z niebiańskich dobrodziejstw. Po niedługim czasie chwyciła kurczowo nogę stojącego obok Castiela próbując wstać. Kilka nieudanych prób później podziwiała mury świątyni dumnie piętrzącej się przed jej oczami z pozycji stojącej.

Podczas gdy bracia, obserwowani przez gromadzący się tłum zaintrygowanych rozwojem wypadków aniołów, asystowali przy pierwszych krokach nowo narodzonej drzwi świątyni skrzypnęły i w progu ukazał się Michał. Widząc postępy poczynione przez istotę skinieniem dłoni nakazał jej podejść do siebie.

Aniołowie obserwowali z zaskoczeniem, jak mija bramę bez szwanku. Jasnym i niepodważalnym stało się zatem, iż jest stworzeniem wyjątkowym, skoro od tak przekroczyła próg świątyni.

Michał prowadził ją pod ramię długim, szerokim korytarzem, którego ściany na całej długości wypełnione były wykonanymi z drogocennych materiałów drzwiami. Pod ich stopami czerwienił się miękki, szeroki dywan. Sufit, spowity cieniem, był niedostrzegalny. Zaledwie w kilku miejscach jarzyły się płomienie naściennych lamp. W powietrzu roznosił się ten sam niezwykły zapach, co wcześniej, wśród stepu, jednak tutaj jego nuta brzmiała o wiele wyraźniej. Hol ten niezwykły wydawał się nie mieć końca. Skrzydlata dziewczyna rozglądała się z zachwytem i na wpół świadomie stawiała kolejne, coraz pewniejsze kroki. Wreszcie, jak spod ziemi, wyrosła przed nimi ściana. Pokonawszy ją przechodząc przez atłasową kotarę znaleźli się w okrągłym, jasnym pomieszczeniu przypominającym kamienną jaskinię. Z samego środka wybijało źródełko przeczystej wody, a odchodzące od niego maleńkie strumyczki rozlewały się w przepiękne wzory po całej podłodze i znikały wchodząc w szpary pomiędzy kamieniami. Pomieszczenie to wydawało się być niezwykle surowe i skromne, jednak w powietrzu unosiło się poczucie siły i potęgi. Michał przymknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech i wyszeptał 'Ojcze', a stworzenie podeszło do jednej z maleńkich rzeczek i śledziło ruch wody. Nagle całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się ciepłym, niesamowicie fizycznym światłem. Dziewczyna podniosła twarz i zamarła z zachwytu. Tuż przed jej rozwartymi szeroko oczami dostrzegła przepiękne, skąpane w światłości oblicze. Podobnie jak wcześniej twarz Castiela, teraz gładziła w zamyśleniu twarz Boga.

'Nahili.' - wypowiedziała światłość. Dziewczyna ściągnęła brwi i powtórzyła powoli to imię. Stojący z boku Michał również wymówił je bezgłośnie i utkwił zamyślone spojrzenie w podłodze.

Bóg objął jej twarz dłońmi i w tym samym momencie całe jej ciało przeszyło światło, a jej oczy przez chwilę zaszły całe turkusem. Skrzydła rozwinęły się i ukazały w całej swej krasie, światło roztańczyło się po ich przepięknej powłoce. Jej nogi i ręce nabrały siły i pewności. Jej umysł wypełniły języki narodów całego świata. Wewnątrz jej serca jak wzburzona fala rozlały się miłość i odwaga.

'Nadaję ci imię Nahili. Od dziś, po kres wszechrzeczy, przynosić będziesz ukojenie duszom utrapionym, duszom zatraconym i zgwałconym. Dziełem jesteś miłości i miłość rozprzestrzeniać będziesz. Nogi Twoje przemierzać będą najstraszniejsze odstępy zaświatów, ale nie ucierpisz. Złe moce wojować z Tobą będą, ale nie zginiesz. Bitwy toczyć będziesz straszliwe, ale nie ulegniesz. Decyzje podejmować będziesz trudne, ale nie zbłądzisz. Żadne drzwi nie pozostaną przed Tobą zamknięte, żadna przeszkoda nie będzie dość wielka, aby Cię zatrzymać, żadnemu złu nigdy nie ulegniesz, bo moc moja Ciebie wypełnia, a miłość moja obmywać będzie Twe rany.' - mówił Bóg delikatnym głosem.

Oczy Nahili zaszły łzami. 'Ojcze...' - wymówiła drżąco.

Bóg uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie i odparł - 'Nie ja ojcem Twym jestem. Zrodziłaś się z przeznaczenia anioła tego małego, który bliski jest mi niezwykle, gdyż w jego sercu tli się płomień miłości ogromnej do człowieka. Jego przeto ojcem nazywaj, za jego radą podążaj i od niego ucz się. Jemu ufaj, a powiadam ci - przeznaczenie Twoje wypełni się. Losy jego będą burzliwe, tak jak Ty ścigany będzie i przeklinany przez wielu, ale wszyscy ci którzy nastawać na niego będą zginą i otchłań dla nich przeznaczona, on sam na mocy słowa mojego danego w tym momencie nie zginie nigdy, choć śmierć obcą mu nie pozostanie. Bądźcie sobie wierni i nie pozwólcie nigdy, aby zło was rozdzieliło.'

Wymówiwszy te słowa światłość opuściła pomieszczenie. Nahili klęczała wciąż wpatrzona przed siebie. Wezbrane potoki uczuć miotały jej ciałem, a łzy spływały po twarzy i łączyły się z potokami obmywającymi kamienie.

Michał podszedł do niej i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. 'Nahili.' Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. 'Musimy iść.' - przemawiał do niej spokojnie anioł.

Nahili wstała i odetchnęła głęboko. Zajrzała w oczy Michała spojrzeniem pełnym mądrości i siły. Wyprostowała się pewnie i stanowczymi krokami skierowała się do wyjścia. Michał szedł za nią wciąż nie do końca pojmując, czym jest. Nahili za to, dokładnie już rozumiała, czym jest, gdzie jest i co ją czeka. Idąc tym razem korytarzem, doskonale wiedziała, co kryją rzesze drzwi i dlaczego są tak piękne i bogate. Wiedziała, dlaczego ponad głowami nie sposób było dostrzec sufitu.

Pchnęła drzwi i znalazła się na dziedzińcu, który wypełniła gromada aniołów. Na ich czele stał Castiel, który w mgnieniu oka dostrzegł zmiany, jakie zaszły w tym dziwnym, małym stworzeniu, które jeszcze niedawno leżało bezwiednie na brunatnej ziemi stepu. Teraz miał przed oczami przepiękną, silną istotę, która kroczyła ku niemu uśmiechając się niewinnie.

Gdy stanęli wreszcie twarzą w twarz położyła dłoń na jego piersi. 'Witaj, ojcze.' - powiedziała, a jej oczy zamigotały przepięknie. Castiel okrył jej dłoń swoją własną i z delikatnym uśmiechem poprzetykanym zakłopotaniem wpatrywał się w jej postać.

Na ten widok pośród aniołów podniósł się szmer. Zadawali sobie wzajemnie pytania, co to znaczy, kim jest ta postać, dlaczego nazywa zwykłego anioła ojcem. Wreszcie Michał wystąpił na środek mówiąc - 'Bracia i siostry. Pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię wam, co się dzieje. Stworzenie, na które patrzycie Bóg nazwał Nahili i nakazał jej przewodzić duszom i ratować je od zatracenia. Bóg powiedział, że jej ojcem jest... anioł Castiel.' - na te słowa szok odmalował się na twarzach wszystkich. Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, starając się rozumieć, jak to możliwe, że zwykły anioł stał się stworzycielem.

'To stało się dziś, całkiem niedawno. Nie wiem jak... Po prostu, podobnie jak kilku innych braci porwała mnie fala spadającego, przeklętego Lucyfera, a kiedy ocknąłem się na ziemi znalazłem ją, tam gdzie spadła moja łaska. Ja... Jestem równie zaskoczony jak wy.' - tłumaczył z kolei Castiel.

Wreszcie na środek wyszła Nahili.

'Moje imię Nahili. Narodziłam się po to, aby zbawiać. Bóg nakazał mi udać się do piekła i wyprowadzić z jego płomieni wszystkie dusze, które szatan porwał i więzi, choć na to nie zasługują. Mam przejść drogami podziemi i dać nadzieję grzesznikom, którzy się nawrócili. Ojcem moim jest anioł o imieniu Castiel, którego przeznaczeniem jest pokochać człowieka i oddać za niego życie.'

Cisza zaległa pośród zebranych. Głos Nahili zabrzmiał tak potężnie, iż nikt nie śmiał się odezwać.

Wtem uderzenie nagłe wstrząsnęło ciałem Nahili. Jej oczy stały się turkusowe, a postawa mężna. 'Dzieci. Stworzenie to stawiam ponad wszelkim stworzeniem. Aniołem bowiem jest, ale zrodzonym na ziemi. Człowiekiem jest, ale żyły jej wypełnia moc moja. Nauczajcie ją i od niej się uczcie. Pomagajcie jej i u niej szukajcie pomocy. Ufajcie i pozwólcie zaufać sobie.' - przemówiła słowami samego Boga.

Aniołowie padli na kolana. 'Ojcze, co to znaczy? Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?' - pytał strwożonym głosem Castiel.

Bóg pod postacią Nahili zbliżył się do anioła. - 'Synu. Powierzam Ci dziś jedno z najważniejszych zadań świata i robię to, ponieważ wiem, że jak nikt inny podołasz temu zadaniu. Od teraz jesteś ojcem, tak jak ja i tak jak ja musisz otoczyć opieką to, co stworzyłeś. Pomagać jej, uczyć ją, wskazywać drogę. Nie wyręczać, nie zmuszać, nie krzywdzić, ale być wsparciem i ucieczką. Pokaż jej drogi Nieba i Piekła. Pokaż jej jak być mym żołnierzem. Bądź... ludzki. Kochaj.' - ostatnie słowo nie zdążyło jeszcze wybrzmieć, kiedy turkus zniknął z oczu Nahili, tak, że ostatecznie ona sama wypowiedziała tę prośbę.

Chwila ciszy nastała ponownie w niebiosach, znów niepewność naznaczyła twarze wszystkich. Nahili wpatrywała się w oczy ojca próbując odgadnąć jego myśli, jednak w tej chwili sam Castiel nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co czuje. Dla anioła emocje znane człowiekowi są obce, można powiedzieć, że wręcz wywołują w nim pewną szkodę.

Anioł, boski żołnierz, ma za zadanie wykonywać rozkazy, nie zadając pytań spełniać wolę Pana. Jak powinien postępować teraz, kiedy Bóg nakazał mu nauczać, kochać? Jego wnętrze bombardowały setki uczuć, których nie rozumiał i których nie potrafił nazwać. Patrząc jednak w oczy swego dziecka odnajdywał nadzieję, stopniowo jego wewnętrzna burza ustawała i niebo zaczynało się rozjaśniać. Ziarno zasiane przez Boga w jego umyśle, ogrzewane przez ciepło jakim emanowała Nahili wolno, ale sukcesywnie kiełkowało. Każdą wolną chwilę spędzał przekazując wszystko to co wiedział i potrafił niezwykłej córce. Z każdym mijającym dniem Nahili walczyła coraz sprawniej, coraz pewniej poruszała się w zaświatach, coraz częściej wędrowała sama odkrywając odległe rubieże Piekła i Nieba. Walka stawała się czymś naturalnym, zmysł łowcy wyostrzał się, jej imię rozprzestrzeniało się trwożąc demony i rozbudzając nadzieję w ich ofiarach. Początkowo Nahili wraz z Castielem wynajdywała pogwałcone i nawrócone dusze. Razem pomagali im w ucieczce i w zbawiennej wędrówce. Razem, u kresu drogi, przeprowadzali uratowaną duszę przez święte wodospady, gdzie oczyszczała się z kurzu i krwi, ze złych wspomnień i cierpienia. Wspólnie obserwowali jak szczęśliwa i wolna wstępuje na niebiańską drogę i opuszcza ich, aby odnaleźć swoje miejsce. Castiel niewątpliwie przekazał Nahili podstawy żołnierskiego fechtunku, system wartości, poczucie posłuszeństwa i misji, Nahili natomiast każdym kolejnym uśmiechem, każdym kolejnym pytaniem, każdym kolejnym ciepłym spojrzeniem pielęgnowała owoc zasiany we wnętrzu anioła. Tak bardzo boska, jednocześnie tak niezwykle ludzka. Ziemia, człowiek, jego rozwój, jego potrzeba bliskości, jego dążenie do szczęścia stawały się dla Castiela czymś coraz bardziej bliskim. Coraz bardziej pragnął być wśród ludzi i pomagać im tak, jak pomagał swojej córce.

Nadszedł wreszcie dzień, w którym Castiel poznał, iż jego dzieło jest skończone. Nahili była silna, potrafiła walczyć, potrafiła zadbać o siebie, miała wiedzę, dzięki której mogła dalej sama się rozwijać. Gdy zapuszczała się do Piekła nie widywali się przez dziesiątki dni, zawsze jednak tęsknili za sobą i spędzali razem czas, kiedy była ku temu sposobność. Żaden z aniołów nie rozumiał, dlaczego tyle czasu Castiel spędzał w czwartkowym niebie obserwując Nahili tańczącą z latawcem, dlaczego siedział na kwiecistej łące tuląc ją do piersi całymi godzinami, jaki był cel przesiadywania nad potokami. Żaden z nich nie rozumiał, czym jest miłość. Sam Castiel tego nie rozumiał, ale czuł. Wiedział, że jedyne co może teraz dać swojemu dziecku, toczącemu krwawe i bolesne boje z demonami, to właśnie te chwile bycia razem, w Niebie. Nahili, niezwyciężona i co tu dużo mówić - brutalna wojowniczka, gdzieś w głębi na zawsze pozostała dzieckiem. Jednego dnia skąpana w krwi demonów przeciskała się ciasnymi tunelami prowadząc dusze drogą ucieczki, by kolejnego z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy siedzieć wśród traw obserwując lot pszczoły.

Pewnego dnia, gdy Castiel spędzał czas w swym ulubionym, czwartkowym niebie, Nahili podeszła do niego, by powiadomić o czymś, co wkrótce miało odmienić na zawsze ich życie.

'Tato?' - powiedziała obejmując jego ramię.

Castiel spojrzał na nią i pogładził jej twarz. 'Witaj. Wreszcie przybywasz. Nie pamiętam już kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy' - mówił na pozór chłodno, ale przecież uśmiech rozświetlał jego oblicze.

'Wiem, ostatnio dużo czasu spędziłam na odkrywaniu nowego zaświatu!' - mówiła z ekscytacją Nahili.

'Jakiego nowego zaświatu?' - zdziwił się Castiel.

'To chyba... Czyściec. Pamiętasz, opowiadałeś mi o nim. Mówiłeś, że to miejsce, gdzie Bóg ukrył lewiatany, że tam są wszystkie te dusze, które nie mogą być ani w Niebie, ani w Piekle. No więc... Byłam tam i...'

'Nahili! To nie możliwe. Żaden anioł, żaden demon nie wie jak się dostać do czyśćca, ani nawet gdzie on jest.'

'Ale tato, ja tam byłam! Wędrowałam po piekle, odnalazłam taki nowy korytarz, no i wiesz - chciałam sprawdzić, jak wygląda, czy może nie ma tam jakichś dusz. Było bardzo ciasno i ciemno, i chyba nikt już dawno tamtędy nie chodził. No więc szłam i szłam, i nagle tuż przy podłodze rozbłysło jakieś światło. Zaczęłam kopać, odsuwać kamienie, aż wreszcie zobaczyłam wielki las. To nie było piekło, a już na pewno nie niebo. Poczułam, że każdy liść i każde źdźbło trawy nasączone jest krwią. Przeszłam przez otwór i już! Byłam tam! Odkryłam przejście do...!'

'Ciszej.' - nakazał Castiel zakrywając jej usta. 'To musi pozostać naszą tajemnicą. Zakryłaś ten otwór?' - pytał nerwowo.

'Tak.' - odpowiedziała znudzona.

'Nahili, jesteś pewna?' - naciskał Castiel.

'Tak, tato. Jestem pewna.' - odparła.

Po odkryciu Czyśćca i faktu, iż walka jest tam podstawą przetrwania, Nahili coraz więcej czasu zaczęła spędzać tam właśnie. Tłumacząc się przed samą sobą, że to dla treningu, spędzała całe dnie na wędrówkach i zabijaniu.

Gdy otwarła przejście po raz pierwszy, od razu skierowała się do pobliskiego strumienia. Okazało się, że wypełnia go święta woda, ta sama, która oczyszczała dusze w wodospadach, ta pochodząca z kamiennego pokoju Boga. Siedząc nad strumieniem, obmywając świeże rany, poczuła nagle jakiś ruch tuż za sobą. Spokojnie i delikatnie ujęła w dłonie miecz przypięty do biodra, a następnie odwróciła się gwałtownie gotowa do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Zaczajone stworzenie również było w gotowości. W ułamkach sekund w powietrze wzbiły się kurz i liście. Skrzydlata kobieta mocowała się z lewiatanem. Kreatury te budziły postrach w całym Czyśćcu, gdyż były tam od zawsze, znały każdy zakamarek i były niezwykle silne, dlatego też wokół walczących natychmiast zebrało się grono widzów. Nahili kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami powaliła lewiatana i zabiła szybkim ruchem swego niezwyciężonego miecza. Zgromadzeni obserwowali całą scenę z napięciem. Wyglądało na to, iż na scenie pojawiło się nowe, większe zagrożenie. Nahili wstała dysząc i mierzyła tłum groźnym spojrzeniem, gdy nagle otoczyła ją cała gromada lewiatanów. Wieść o śmierci nieśmiertelnego dotąd predatora rozniosła się po krainie lotem błyskawicy. Początkowo wyglądało na to, iż Nahili nie zdoła odeprzeć tak zmasowanego ataku, jednak zgodnie ze słowami Boga "bitwy toczyć będziesz straszliwe, ale nie ulegniesz", lewiatan jeden po drugim padał u jej stóp, a czarna smolista krew rozbryzgiwała wokoło.

Nikt z pozostałych stworów nie śmiał nawet zbliżyć się do Nahili, która tryumfalnie przechadzała się pomiędzy ciałami, powolnymi ruchami strzepując wydzieliny z miecza. Wciągała zatęchłe powietrze, spoglądała na strwożone, pokraczne monstra i napawała się strachem w ich oczach. Jakieś nieznane dotąd uczucie wierciło się w jej wnętrzu. Jakaś pięść zaciskała się na jej sercu, ale ból ten był niezwykle przyjemny. Szaleńczy uśmiech rozświetlił jej umazaną twarz. Stanęła na środku zgromadzenia i powiedziała krótko - 'Jestem Nahili i od dzisiaj, to ja tutaj rządzę.' Potem odeszła z polany i zagłębiła się w las.

Wędrowała całymi godzinami, całymi dniami, walcząc, odkrywając zakamarki czyśćca, tworząc tajemne przejścia i portale. Coraz bardziej zapominała o swoich prawdziwych obowiązkach, coraz więcej czasu spędzała w Czyśćcu w którym czuła się prawdziwie na miejscu. Tutaj, tak jak wszyscy inni, była dziwadłem, pokracznym, brutalnym stworem, którego jedyną namiętnością jest bryzgająca krew wroga. Jej ludzka strona dała się porwać nałogowi. Przestała się liczyć jej misja, przestał liczyć się Castiel. Nikomu nic nie tłumacząc, po prostu znikała.

W niebie zauważono, że coś jest nie tak. Kolejni aniołowie zaczęli zwracać uwagę, iż Nahili nie wykonuje swoich obowiązków, ucieka nie wiadomo gdzie. Naturalnie, wszyscy kierowali oskarżenia pod adresem Castiela, myśleli, że on zawinił źle wychowując Nahili. Ten próbował bronić zarówno siebie jak i ją, ale jak długo mógł ukrywać prawdę ryzykując życiem? W końcu uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli wyzna prawdę i powie wszystkim, iż Nahili znalazła Czyściec i tam... poszukuje dusz. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć o swoich podejrzeniach, co do prawdziwych powodów, dla których jego córka spędza tam tyle czasu. Początkowo aniołowie zdawali się rozumieć. Nahili miała przemierzać zaświaty i ratować dusze, jednak znalazło się wielu, którzy nie akceptowali tego wyjaśnienia. Podnosili argumenty, iż przecież Nahili miała podróżować po piekle, a czyściec to miejsce dla dusz i tak bez ratunku, potworów, których uczynków nie da się żadnym sposobem zmierzyć, kreatur, które pod żadnym pozorem, nie mogą opuścić tego miejsca. Liderem tych właśnie stał się archanioł Rafał. Jego pozycja, autorytet, były nie podważalne i wkrótce zebrało się wokół niego pokaźne, potężne grono i rozgorzał prawdziwy bunt. Zaczęło się od gniewu aniołów na Nahili, przeobraziło w pęknięcie w rodzinie, wzajemne podejrzenia i oskarżenia, a zakończyło wreszcie na pytaniach, dlaczego Bóg nie interweniuje?

Wydawać by się mogło, że to mała rzecz, każdy przecież anioł miał własne zadania i sprawy, żaden z nich nie był zobowiązany do poniesienia konsekwencji czynów Nahili, a jednak problem ten podzielił Niebo. Wszyscy cierpieli z tego powodu, zimna wojna zawisła nad przestworzami, jednak archanioł Rafał nie wydawał się zmartwiony. Wręcz przeciwnie. Od dawna w jego umyśle tliła się wizja zawładnięcia Niebem, potrzebował tylko pretekstu do wszczęcia rewolucji, a wykazanie, iż nawet ta najbardziej wybrana istota nie liczy się już ze słowami Boga wydawało się być świetnym pierwszym krokiem. Czara goryczy sztucznie wypełniła się po brzegi i jej przelanie było tylko kwestią czasu. Rafał chełpił się swoim sprytem, tym jak skutecznie obrócił lekki powiew w śmiercionośny huragan, ale nawet on nie podejrzewał, jak blisko jest prawdziwe zagrożenie.

W gruncie rzeczy, Nahili miała na własną rękę wyszukiwać dusze w piekle, jednak Bóg i Śmierć, jako stworzenia stojące ponad nią, mogły wydawać jej rozkazy, tak jak wszelkim innym niższym rangom bytom, jednak od początku jej działalności nie zdarzyło się podobne polecenie. Nadszedł jakkolwiek i taki dzień, w którym do tego doszło. Podczas odbierania objawień jeden z aniołów otrzymał polecenie przekazania Nahili, iż Bóg chce, aby jedna z dusz dręczonych w piekle została jak najszybciej uratowana. Objawienie zawierało ostrzeżenie, że zwłoka może skutkować tragicznymi następstwami i jeżeli to konieczne, należy odłożyć na bok wszelkie inne bieżące sprawy, dlatego też wielu aniołów zaangażowano w poszukiwanie Nahili. Dziesiątki, na czele z Castielem, przemierzały piekło i niebo w poszukiwaniu tej, która miała i mogła wykonać rozkaz. Poszukiwania jednak nie dały pożądanego rezultatu. Nikt nie natrafił na jej trop, co gorsza wszystko wskazywało na to, iż tutejsza ziemie od dawna nie dotykały jej stóp. W miarę czasu frustracja narastała, wreszcie zdecydowano, iż sami aniołowie muszą zebrać się w bastion i wyprowadzić duszę. Duszą tą był nie kto inny jak dobrze znany, zwłaszcza demonom, Dean Winchester, jeden z najlepszych ludzkich łowców, którego dusza od 30 lat dręczona była przez demona Alaistera, a znalazła się w piekle w wyniku układu z rozdroża, jako cena za życie jego brata, Sama.

Oczywistym jest, iż dusza takiego człowieka, będąca ofiarą płynącą z bezinteresownej, braterskiej miłości, dręczona osobiście, przez najbrutalniejszego z demonów jest duszą będącą pod stałą obserwacją i jej wydobycie jest czymś przekraczającym pojęcie cudu. Nie było jednak wyjścia. Nawet dla Nahili musiało zadanie to być sporym wyzwaniem, dlatego aniołowie przygotowani byli na najgorsze. Nie trzeba chyba nadmieniać, iż archanioł Rafał z trudem ukrywał triumf. Najszybciej jak się dało zgromadzono prawdziwą armię pod przewodnictwem Castiela, który był aniołem stróżem Deana oraz który dzięki wyprawom z Nahili miał pewne pojęcie o zadaniu.

Wkroczenia aniołów do obszaru piekła, w którym przetrzymywanie były dusze z rozdroża nie można nazwać inaczej niż rzezią. Trup kładł się gęsto po obu stronach. Na dziesięciu zabitych po stronie piekła przypadał jeden martwy anioł. Całe piekło zaangażowano do odparcia ataku. Alaister, jak starożytny Cezar, stanął na wzniesieniu i kierował piekielną chordą. Wszystkie demony, ogary piekielne, a nawet dręczone dusze rzuciły się na boskich ratowników. Ogień buchał, kurz ranił nie mniej dotkliwie niż ostrza rozrywające ciała. Okropny krzyk będący mieszaniną okrzyków bojowych i skowytu bólu rozchodził się po całej krainie. Sytuacja była beznadziejna. Wszystko wskazywało na to, iż ta bitwa nie może zakończyć się niczyim zwycięstwem, jednak żadna ze stron nie miała zamiaru odpuścić. Rozpaczliwa misja ratunkowa zamieniła się w równie rozpaczliwą wojnę totalną. W pewnym momencie nikt już nie wiedział, co go tutaj sprowadziło, umysły wszystkich wypełniła jedna myśl – zabij lub zgiń.

Aniołowie, którzy pozostali w niebie załamywali ręce z bezsilności. Nie mogli przecież rzucić się w wir walki tylko po to, aby prędzej czy późnej podzielić los martwych braci. Ktoś wreszcie rzucił pomysł, aby spróbować jeszcze raz przetrząsnąć niebo. Długotrwałe poszukiwania nie dały jednak żadnego rezultatu. Widmo sromotnej porażki zawisło zawisło nad niebem.

Pole bitwy przerzedzało się. Zapamiętała walka zwalniała i wszyscy zdawali się poruszać jak we śnie. Ciosy padały na oślep, nierzadko były bratobójcze. Wreszcie Castiel zrozumiał, iż dalsze działania nie mają sensu i jeżeli odpowiedzialność za tą misję spada na niego, musi ona zostać przerwana.

Powrót aniołów do nieba wyglądał niczym przemarsz trupów. Wycieńczeni, ranni, oblepieni krwią i brudem. Głuchą, złowrogą ciszę przebijały raz po raz bolesne jęki. Zdrowi aniołowie starali się pomagać cierpiącym braciom obywając ich świętą wodą. Nahili stała się wrogiem, a życie jej ojca stanęło pod znakiem zapytania. Myśli te nie padły z niczyich ust, jednak spojrzenia rzucane w stronę siedzącego samotnie Castiela wyrażały więcej niż mogły jakiekolwiek słowa. On sam doskonale rozumiał swoich braci i nie starał się nawet niczego tłumaczyć, by przypadkiem nie pogorszyć i tak już beznadziejnej sytuacji.

Tymczasem w piekle świętowano sukces. Ciała poległych aniołów, brutalnie zbezczeszczone, wisiały to tu, to tam, na drzewach, palach, pod sufitami. Teraz po piekle roznosiły się dzikie okrzyki chorej radości. Członki aniołów które nie zawisły jeszcze zamienione zostały przez rozszalałe demony w zabawki do rzucania, gryzienia, wzajemnego okładania się. Piekło stało się jeszcze bardziej piekielne i szalone niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Wielu uwierzyło, iż demony są w stanie zniszczyć niebo i zawładnąć ziemią.

'Witaj, Dean.' - rzucił Alastair zbliżając się do przykutej do piekielnych pnącz ulubionej ofiary. 'Wisisz sobie tutaj spokojnie, jak wiosenny pączek na kwitnącej wiśni i zupełnie nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, z najnowszych, wspaniałych wydarzeń.'

Dean był zbyt wycieńczony długoletnimi mękami, by powiedzieć cokolwiek. Z miną człowieka, który porzucił wszelką nadzieję wpatrywał się apatycznie w swego oprawcę. Ten zaś z uśmiechem go obserwował i gładził blizny na jego skórze, jak gdyby był jakąś piękną, drogocenną rzeźbą.

'Jesteś bez wątpienia jednym z mych najdoskonalszych dzieł i za nic w świecie nie pozwolę aby nas rozdzielono.' – kontynuował rozmarzonym głosem. Obrzydzenie malowało się na twarzy Deana, jednak demon nie przestawał go dotykać. 'Mało brakowało, a bym cię dziś stracił, mój drogi. Bóg przysłał po ciebie bandę żołnierzyków, ale nie martw się – wybiliśmy ich co do głowy.'

Na te słowa Dean ożywił się. 'Bóg...?' - wyszeptał. 'Tak, dokładnie.' - odpowiedział z westchnieniem Alastair. 'Ale! Skoro ty wciąż tu wisisz, a ja wciąż żyję...?' - wzruszył ramionami – 'Wygląda na to, że nic już nie jest w stanie zniszczyć tego pięknego małżeństwa.' - dodał i poklepawszy twarz Deana odszedł spokojnie.

Tym czasem w głowie Deana rozszalało głuche tornado. Tępy ból utrudniał myślenie, jednak rozpaczliwie starał się zrozumieć słowa demona. Zatem, sam Bóg z jakiegoś powodu przysłał po niego swoją armię i te okropne dźwięki musiały być odgłosami długiej, brutalnej walki, a jednak niewątpliwie piekło zwyciężyło. Powoli lecz nieubłaganie jego umysł opanowywała świadomość, że jest całkowicie stracony. Jeżeli gdzieś w głębi tlił się dotąd, pomimo wszystko, jakiś bardzo mały i niewinny płomyk nadziei to teraz już niewątpliwie i ostatecznie w jego umyśle zapanował mrok. Poczuł nagle, jak gdyby coś bardzo ciężkiego uderzyło tył jego głowy i miał wrażenie, że znalazł się pod wodą. Dźwięk i obraz zaczynały się rozmywać i deformować. Jego oczy zaszły mgłą, a w umyśle dudniła martwa cisza. Jego dusza zdawała się powoli zapadać. Spadał coraz niżej i niżej, gdy nagle nabrał tępa i wynurzył się spod wody. Wielki gniew wykrzywił jego twarz. Zaczął krzyczeć i szarpać się oszalale. Wtedy ponownie pojawił się Alastair. 'Jesteś gotowy?' - zapytał krótko. Dean nabrał w płuca gorącego powietrza i rzucił – 'Na co jeszcze czekasz, skurwysynu?'. Alastair zmrużył oczy i zaśmiał się bezgłośnie. Udało się. Dean Winchester poddał się i przyjmie jego propozycję. Dean Winchester złamie pierwszą pieczęć.

Zupełnie nieświadoma serii tragicznych wydarzeń Nahili leżała na wzgórzu głaszcząc szarego, czyśćcowego wilka. Ogarniał ją spokój i niezwykła harmonia. Groźne zwierzę było przy niej całkowicie potulne. Nahili natknęła się na niego gdzieś w środku lasu i zafascynowana jego pięknem podeszła by go dotknąć. Gdy zwierzę poczuło, że zbliżające się do niego stworzenie nie ma w sercu krzty strachu, za to wypełnia je odwaga i jakaś czysta siła, natychmiast stało się wobec niej ufne i lojalne. Nahili przymknęła powieki i natychmiast przemknęła pod nimi twarz Castiela wpatrzona w nią z zawodem. Otwarła prędko oczy i zasmuciła się. Tęskniła za ojcem, ale bała się go spotkać po tym wszystkim co zaszło między nimi ostatnio.

Tuż po buncie jaki wywołał Rafał, Castiel postanowił, że musi przemówić Nahili do rozsądku, nim sprawy zajdą za daleko. Gdy wróciła do nieba znalazł ją siedzącą na jednej z kwiecistych łąk. Zaskakujące, iż dla większości ludzi niebem stają się rozległe polany, podczas gdy na ziemi najważniejsze było piękno posiadania, a nie piękno natury. Castiel zbliżył się do córki. - 'Nahili... Nie wiem, czy zdążyłaś się już zorientować, ale całe niebo jest przeciwko nam. Archanioł Rafał podburzył anioły, wszyscy oskarżają cię, że porzuciłaś swoje obowiązki, znikasz nie wiadomo gdzie. Ja sam już nie wiem co się z tobą dzieje! Musisz natychmiast przestać i zająć się tym, co ci nakazano! Nie wiem, może myślisz sobie, że skoro jesteś wyjątkowa, to nie obowiązują cię żadne zasady, ale chyba nie tak cię wychowałem! Tego cię nauczyłem? Że możesz sobie robić, co tylko ci się podoba!?' - coraz bardziej zdenerwowany Castiel krążył nad siedzącą Nahili, wykrzykując słowa w powietrze, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Tymczasem ona siedziała wpatrując się tępo w ziemię. Wreszcie Castiel zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. Gdy zobaczył, że, jak mu się wydawało, Nahili w ogóle nie przejmuje się jego słowami, złapał ją gwałtownie za nadgarstki i potrząsając nią wykrzyczał prosto w jej twarz – 'NAHILI!'. Ona zaś ze łzami w oczach odkrzyknęła równie agresywnie jak on – 'CO?!' i wybuchnęła płaczem. Castiel zamarł. Wciąż ściskał mocno jej nadgarstki i wpatrywał się w jej twarz, nie mając pojęcia, jak zareagować. Puścił ją wreszcie i biorąc jej twarz w dłonie podniósł w górę i zaglądając jej w oczy powtórzył jeszcze raz jej imię, jednak tym razem jego głos pełen był ciepła. Nahili chwyciła jego dłoń i przytuliła swe czoło do jego czoła. Oboje przymknęli oczy, a Castiel zaczął mówić cicho – 'Nahili... Kochanie. Co się z tobą dzieje?'. Nahili oddychała ciężko próbując opanować szloch. 'Tato, ja już dłużej tego nie wytrzymam. Nie chcę już tego robić, nie mam siły. Duszę się chodząc po piekle, ten krzyk który wzbija się gdy tylko tam wejdę rozrywa mi głowę... Za to w niebie nikt nawet nie chce się do mnie odezwać, wszyscy omijają mnie szerokim łukiem, patrzą jakbym była ich największym wrogiem. Ty też. Ty też dziwnie na mnie patrzysz.' - mówiła drżącym głosem.

'Co ty wygadujesz...?' - Castiel nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować na jej słowa. Wyglądało to, jak gdyby Nahili straciła rozum. Drżała dziwnie i wybałuszała oczy. Jedno ani drugie, nie rozumiało skąd się to bierze, ale istniała odpowiedź. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy dusza Deana Winchestera pojawiła się w piekle. Nahili zawsze wiedziała, gdy coś było nie tak. Pojawiając się w danym miejscu, instynktownie wyczuwała, że któraś ze zgromadzonych dusz nie powinna znajdować się tam, gdzie się znajduje i rozpoczynała jej poszukiwania. Kolejno, dusza za duszą, przeciągała dłonią nad ich oczami, odczytując w ten sposób ich wnętrze, aż odnalazła tą, której niesłuszne cierpienie ją do niej wzywało. Czarna, matowa plama pojawiająca się na wnętrzu dłoni Nahili oznaczała, że dusza jest zła i nie można jej pomóc, natomiast połyskująca i srebrzysta reprezentowała dobro.

Odkąd piekielne ogary porwały duszę Deana wibracje jakie wysyłała swoją siłą zagłuszały wszelkie inne sygnały. W miarę upływającego czasu ich siła raniła coraz bardziej umysł Nahili, nie potrafiła sobie z tym poradzić zupełnie jak silnik wystawiony na zbyt silne tarcie. Nie wiedziała naturalnie kto i skąd wysyła te sygnały, a zatem nikt nie mógł wskazać jej źródła i jedynym sposobem było odnalezienie go na własną rękę. Zapuszczała się tak daleko jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd przez te setki lat, ale duszy tej nigdzie nie było. Ciśnienie rosło i rosło. Idealny mechanizm zaczynał pękać. Gdyby tylko po przetrząśnięciu piekieł zaryzykowała i sprawdziła Gaj... Jednak miejsce to wydawało jej się absolutną stratą czasu, gdyż znajdowały się tak tylko i wyłącznie dusze z rozdroża, którym nie można było w żaden sposób pomóc, ponieważ z własnej woli zaprzedały się złu dla ziemskich namiętności. A przynajmniej do tej pory zawsze tak było.

Nahili wreszcie znalazła się w momencie, w którym błąkała się się wśród płomieni ze łzami w oczach. Zagubiona, nie potrafiąca pojąć, co się dzieje, bezsilna kroczyła bezmyślnie powłócząc nogami, a tępy ból raz po raz przeszywał jej głowę. Już prawie upadała na kolana, gdy wreszcie dotarła tam, gdzie wiódł ją instynkt – przejście do boskiego wodospadu. Weszła w jego wody i położyła w nich ociężałe ciało. Kojący chłód dawał jej wytchnienie. Przymknęła oczy i leżała bezwiednie zupełnie tak jak wtedy, gdy odnalazł ją jej ojciec. Otwarła wreszcie oczy i wpatrywała się w kamienne sklepienie. Jej włosy tańczyły w krystalicznej wodzie, biel jej skrzydeł przepięknie komponowała się z bladym, czystym piachem na którym leżała. Wyglądała jak łagodna bogini tańcząca wśród blasku pierwszych, wiosennych promieni słońca. Doprawdy, idealny kamuflaż dla bestii. Nagle wśród skał zamigotało dziwne, niebieskie światło. Pewnie jakiś świetlny promień otarł się o jeden z kolorowych kamieni. Nieśmiały uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Nahili. Kolor ten zawsze rozlewał ciepło w jej sercu, jako wspomnienie pierwszej rzeczy jaką kiedykolwiek ujrzała – wypełnionych niebem oczu Castiela. Postanowiła zatem wrócić do nieba i ukryć zmęczoną głowę w jego ramionach.

Usiadła na jej ulubionej łące i gładziła piękne kwiaty czekając aż pojawi się Castiel. Gdy usłyszała jego kroki za plecami odwróciła się szybko z uśmiechem na ustach, trzymając w dłoniach idealną, czerwoną różę w pełnym rozkwicie. Jej mina zrzedła jednak prawie natychmiast, gdy zobaczyła rozgniewaną twarz swego ojca.

Teraz, gdy klęczeli naprzeciw siebie, zastygnęli wpatrzeni w siebie nawzajem. Castiel chciał zrozumieć, co się dzieje i co powinien teraz zrobić, Nahili za to zatapiała się coraz bardziej i bardziej w ten niezwykły błękit. W pewnym momencie zaczęła gładzić jego zmartwioną twarz. Oderwał wzrok od oczu córki i zaczął śledzić jej dłoń, gdy ta drżącymi palcami przeciągała wokół dolnej wargi jego ust. Nieznane uczucie rozlało się płomienną falą po wnętrzu Castiela. Podniósł wzrok na twarz dziecka i dał się zahipnotyzować jej mokrym wciąż od łez oczom wpatrzonym w niego z rozmarzeniem i fascynacją. Nie wiedział dlaczego to robi, ale silnym uściskiem objął jej bark, kciukiem gładząc szyję. Nahili wspięła się opierając ręce na jego udach i delikatnie dotknęła jego ust swymi. Natychmiast cofnęła się i spłoszonym wzrokiem wodziła po ziemi, przygryzając wargę.

Castiel otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem nie wiedział co. 'Nahili...' wydusił wreszcie. 'Przepraszam.' - odparła cicho i obrzuciła jego twarz szybkim spojrzeniem. Ciężko opisać, to co zobaczyła w tym ułamku sekund. Mina Castiela wyrażała jednocześnie zakłopotanie, ciekawość i pewną dozę pożądania. Nahili klęczała wciąż przed nim, skulona i bezbronna jak nigdy wcześniej. Castiel nie mógł ukryć, iż fakt, że był w tej chwili od niej silniejszy dawał mu niezwykłą satysfakcję. Wreszcie ojciec chwycił ponowie jej twarz i szybkim ruchem porwał dziecko do długiego, gorącego pocałunku. Nahili całkowicie się temu poddała.

Ani jedno, ani drugie nie zdawało sobie sprawy z tego, co robi, jednak oboje znaleźli w tym akcie swego rodzaju ukojenie. Nahili mogła wreszcie pobyć słabą, a Castiela napełniało poczucie siły.

Gdy wreszcie rozłączyli się Nahili odwróciła zawstydzony wzrok nie mogąc zmierzyć się z tryumfalnym spojrzeniem Castiela. Przytuliła go opierając głowę na jego piersi, gdy nagle Castiel wstał gwałtownie. Gdy ojciec oderwał wreszcie wzrok od swojego dziecka spostrzegł Baltazara stojącego zaledwie kilka kroków od nich, wyglądającego jak wielki znak zapytania.

'Baltazarze...' - powiedział przełykając ciężko Castiel.

Baltazar podszedł powoli, a Nahili wstała z ziemi zawstydzona.

'Co wy tu robicie?' - zapytał chłodno Baltazar.

Castiel wzruszył tylko ramionami z zakłopotaną miną, Nahili natomiast wybąkała – 'Ja... Ja już chyba pójdę.' i oddaliła się pospiesznie.

Bracia mierzyli się wzrokiem w milczeniu.

'Baltazarze... Ja tylko chciałem jej pomóc.' - powiedział z zupełnym brakiem przekonania Castiel.

'I co? Udało się?' - odparł ironicznie Baltazar.

Castiel odpowiedział westchnieniem i znudzonym potrząśnięciem głowy.

'To w ogóle cię nie rusza? Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, co zrobiłeś?' - pytał nie dowierzając temu co widzi.

'Baltazarze, o co ci chodzi? Sam Bóg rozkazał mi być przy niej i ją kochać.'

'Tak, wiem, ale chyba nie w taki sposób! Castielu...' - oburzał się Baltazar.

Castiel spoważniał. - 'Masz rację. Ja... Ja nie wiem jak to się stało.' - powiedział i zmieszał się. Marszczył czoło i patrzył na brata szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Baltazar stanął tuż przy nim i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. - 'Nahili jest bardzo piękna, a ty nie jesteś pierwszym aniołem, który stracił głowę dla... kobiety. Umówmy się, że dopóki to nie zawróci w złą stronę, nic nie widziałem.' - powiedział i poklepawszy brata odszedł.

Castiel stał jeszcze chwilę w milczeniu. Bił się z myślami i próbował odpierać nawałnicę dziwnych uczuć. Wodził wzrokiem po rozległej równinie kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Wreszcie jego wzrok przykuł kwiat, który wcześniej pieściła w dłoniach Nahili. Podniósł go i przyglądał mu się z kwaśnym uśmiechem. Potem schował go do kieszeni i odszedł.

Wspomnienie wydarzeń jakie zaszły w niebie przemykały teraz, gdy leżała spokojnie na wzgórzu, raz po raz po umyśle Nahili. Gładziła futro wilka i nieobecnym wzrokiem przeszywała horyzont czyśćca. Dlaczego to zrobiła? Jak nazwać te wszystkie sprzeczne uczucia, które huczały w jej głowie przed i po tym co zaszło między nią a Castielem, a zwłaszcza czym była ta gwałtowna fala, która zdruzgotała jej lędźwia gdy poczuła ciepło twarzy swego ojca tak niezwykle blisko. Co zrobił z tym wszystkim Baltazar? Czy powiadomił wszystkich, czy Rafał już wie? Być może nie powinna już nigdy wracać do nieba? To niezwykłe, jak druzgoczące mogą być skutki krótkich chwil zapomnienia. Od czasu, kiedy ostatnio pojawiła się w niebie minęło tak wiele dni, że straciła już rachubę, jednak wspomnienie to powracało ciągle i pomimo upływu czasu wciąż było tak samo żywe.

Nahili wyobrażała sobie często, że wraca do nieba i zastaje Rafała u władzy i martwego Castiela. Zrywała się wtedy i rozpaczliwie cięła mieczem powietrze, albo napadała nagle na kręcące się wokół stwory. Leżąc teraz ze swym futrzastym przyjacielem odpoczywała po jednym z takich właśnie napadów furii.

Usiadła i rozejrzała się wokół. Na dole, pod skałą leżały pokiereszowane ciała. Ona sama ubrudzona była cała krwią, podobnie jak zresztą jej wilk, który odkąd zaczął z nią wędrować, walczył u jej boku. Obrzuciwszy swoje ofiary obojętnym spojrzeniem wstała postanowiwszy udać się do strumienia. Gdy tam dotarła usiadła u brzegu i zaczęła się myć. Wilk również wskoczył do wody i skakał radośnie. Na ten widok Nahili ożywiła się i dołączyła do zwierzęcia. Gdy tak razem beztrosko się pluskali, Nahili pośliznęła się nagle i podnosząc się zobaczyła coś dziwnego unoszącego się przy innym brzegu. Zaciekawiona podeszła bliżej.

Gdy zrozumiała czym jest to, na co patrzy jej usta rozwarły się w niemym krzyku. Uwięzione wśród wodnej roślinności dryfowały kawałki skóry i przekrwionych ubrań, a woda stopniowo stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona od spływającej w dół posoki. Wszystko to wypływało bezpośrednio z źródła, dlatego oczywistym było, że te znaki niewątpliwej rzezi pochodzić musiały z nieba.

Świadomość ta tak wstrząsnęła Nahili, że prawie osunęła się na nogach. Setki okropnych obrazów przeszyły jej umysł jak stado rozjuszonych nagłym błyskiem światła nietoperzy. Jak ogłuszona zaczęła biec w kierunku przejścia do piekła. Gdy je przekroczyła czekała ją jeszcze niebezpieczna droga do skalnych wodospadów za którymi kryło się przejście do nieba. Biegła w amoku niemalże bez zastanowienia siekąc bezmyślne demony chcące ją zatrzymać. W głowie huczało jej jedno słowo – Castiel. Oczyma wyobraźni widziała, jak leży martwy gdzieś na rubieżach nieba, skazany za jej grzechy. Ciężko powiedzieć, które uczucie wstrząsało nią silniej – rozpacz, bezsilność, czy gniew.

Gdy wreszcie przedarła się do wodospadu dosłownie przeskoczyła przez rwącą ścianę wody i natychmiast po znalezieniu się w niebie wzbiła się w powietrze rozwijając zabryzgane wciąż krwią skrzydła. Spodziewając się najgorszego wyjęła miecz gotowa do natychmiastowej, bezmyślnej zemsty. Z zaciśniętymi wargami i szeroko otwartymi oczami mknęła w powietrzu wypatrując czegoś podejrzanego. Sunęła wzdłuż głównego strumienia. W końcu dostrzegła grupę aniołów klęczących nad wodą, czyszczących stosy zabrudzonych ostrzy, odzień, miękkich szmatek do przemywania ran. Natychmiast wylądowała tuż przy nich krzycząc z furią - 'Gdzie mój ojciec?! Co z nim robiliście?!'

Aniołowie odsuwali się bojąc się, że ich zaatakuje. Wreszcie jeden z nich, najłagodniejszy, podszedł bliżej i powiedział – 'Nahili, uspokój się. Twój ojciec żyje. Spróbuj poszukać go na głównym dziedzińcu.'

Nahili spojrzała na niego uważnie, a następnie równie badawczym spojrzeniem zmierzyła pozostałych. Przełknęła i odetchnęła ciężko, a następnie bez słowa wzleciała i skierowała się prosto na dziedziniec.

Gdy tam dotarła zawisła na chwilę. Pod jej stopami znajdowało się prawdziwe pobojowisko. Mnóstwo rannych i konających, a wokół nich gromada anielskich pielęgniarzy. Szum jej skrzydeł przyciągnął uwagę zebranych. Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę, niektórzy bez słowa zatopili w niej złowieszcze spojrzenia, inni zaczęli wykrzykiwać jeden przez drugiego całą serię wyrzutów i oskarżeń, jeszcze inni zmęczoną obojętnością skwitowali całe wydarzenie. Castiel natomiast gdy tylko ją zobaczył, podniósł się z ziemi i kuśtykając podbiegł jak najbliżej niej chcąc natychmiast zabrać dziecko jak najdalej.

'Nahili! Chodź tu! Nahili!' - wykrzykiwał charczącym głosem Castiel.

Ona zaś jak zahipnotyzowana wodziła wokół wzrokiem jak gdyby przyglądała się jakiemuś pięknemu obrazowi. Dostrzegłszy w końcu Castiela osiadła na ziemi. Ojciec szarpną ją za ramię i oddalił się spiesznie ciągnąc ją za sobą. Wszyscy przyglądali się tej scenie z niesmakiem. Większość uznała, że Bóg pomylił się powierzając tak wielkie zadanie, jak wychowanie tego stworzenia, zwykłemu aniołowi jakim był Castiel. Wielu przekonywało, iż od początku uważali, iż to któryś z archaniołów powinien się zająć tym przypadkiem.

Na środek zgromadzenia wyszedł Rafał.

'Bracia i siostry. Nie potrzebujemy chyba lepszego dowodu, aby potwierdzić to, o czym mówiłem już od dawna. Bóg popełnił błąd stawiając tego mieszańca ponad nami. Popełnił błąd w ogóle pozwalając temu czemuś żyć! Castiel być może jest dobrodusznym aniołem i rozumiem, że wielu z was go lubi i szanuje, ale oczywiste jest to, że zawsze był i zawsze będzie za słaby, aby skutecznie zająć się naszym wspólnym problemem. Uważam, że istnieje tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Najszybciej jak to możliwe Nahili powinna zejść do piekła i zająć się sprawą tej duszy, a następnie wspólnymi siłami powinniśmy ją złapać i uwięzić, tak jak Michał uwięził Lucyfera.' - grzmiał archanioł.

Zgromadzeni w miarę jak mówił coraz żywiej wyrażali swoje poparcie. Tłum wrzał, Rafał spoglądał z góry na rodzącą się rebelię i za krzywym uśmiechem próbował ukryć chorą dumę jaka go rozpierała. Jego umysł tak bardzo owładnięty był żądzą władzy, iż w ogólne do niego nie docierała skala zniszczeń. Dziesiątki poległych, setki rannych, rozjuszone jak nigdy przedtem piekło, niebo na skraju wojny domowej, gniew, żądza zemsty, intrygi, pełna gotowość do bratobójczej walki. To wszystko nie miało teraz dla niego znaczenia.

Wtem przez skandujący tłum w stronę archanioła przedzierać zaczął się jeden z aniołów odczytujących objawienia.

'Uwaga! Uwaga! Słuchajcie!' - krzyczał wymachując rękami. Wreszcie zdyszany przystanął u boku Rafała.

'Co się stało?' - zapytał Rafał nieco znudzony.

'Pieczęć. Pierwsza pieczęć... Złamana.' - mówił z trudem posłaniec.

Wszyscy zamarli, by już po chwili kolejna wrzawa mogła wypełnić powietrze. Tym razem jednak aniołowie jeden przez drugiego zapytywali, jak to możliwe i co teraz mają zrobić. Biadali, że dość już zostali doświadczeni, a tu jeszcze coś takiego.

Posłaniec wspiął się na wzniesienie i krzyczał – 'Dziś złamano pierwszą pieczęć! Prawy człowiek przelał krew w piekle! Dean Winchester, ten którego nie zdołaliśmy dziś uratować! To on! To on to zrobił!'

Tłum szalał z gniewu. Skala tego wydarzenia była tak wielka, iż nawet Rafał prawdziwie się przejął. 'Co mamy teraz robić?' pytali aniołowie jeden przez drugiego.

'Nahili i Castiel mają wskrzesić tego człowieka. Jego ciało ma posłużyć za naczynie dla naszego wielkiego brata Michała, jeżeli nie uda nam się powstrzymać demona od łamania kolejnych pieczęci!' - wyjaśniał posłaniec.

'Czy jesteśmy pewni, że chcemy, aby demon przestał łamać pieczęcie? Być może lepiej będzie, gdy Lucyfer powstanie i dokona się ostateczna bitwa?' - rzucił niespodziewanie Rafał przerywając tym samym gęstą ciszę, która zaległa po słowach posłańca.

Reakcje aniołów na jego słowa były różne. Jedni natychmiast podchwycili ten pomysł, drudzy bili się z myślami, inni byli tak zszokowani słowami archanioła, że sami nie wiedzieli, jak zareagować.

'Pozwólmy, aby ten plugawy świat ujrzał koniec. Coraz częściej, gdy o tym myślę, dochodzę do wniosku, że być może Lucyfer miał rację. Ludzie okazali się być złym pomysłem. Są nieczyści, rujnują świat który dla nich stworzono, poprzez swoją nienawiść zmusili naszego ojca by odszedł, a być może nawet sprawili, że umarł. Nie szanują nadanych im praw, nie szanują siebie nawzajem, nie szanują Boga ani nas... Jak długo jeszcze można to ciągnąć? Ten świat to kpina ze wszystkiego co święte!' - kontynuował Rafał.

Podczas gdy mówił za jego plecami do zgromadzenia zbliżał się Michał. Słyszał wszystkie słowa brata i nie dowierzał ich treści.

'Rafale... Czyżbyś zbierał armię? Szykujesz się na wojnę?' - pytał spokojnym, wyważonym tonem najstarszy z archaniołów.

Wszyscy wsłuchiwali się nabożnie w każde jego słowo i spoglądali na niego z szacunkiem. Michał był dla wszystkich wzorem, ideałem sługi bożego.

Rafał zmieszał się nieco – 'Bracie, nie mów, że nie widzisz co się dzieje. Ta cywilizacja już i tak chyli się ku upadkowi, więc dlaczego nie mielibyśmy przerwać tych cierpień i po prostu wszystko zakończyć?'

'Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to nie ty o tym decydujesz, mój drogi bracie. Nie decyduje o tym nikt z tutaj zebranych, włączając w to mnie. A zatem wszyscy powinniśmy zrobić dokładnie to, co mówi objawienie. Nahili i jej ojciec zajmą się człowiekiem, a wszyscy aniołowie zajmą się ochroną pieczęci.' - powiedział stanowczym tonem Michał ucinając tym samym wszelką dalszą dyskusję. 'Rozumiem, że jesteście rozjuszeni i są ku temu powody, ale zemsta nie jest żadnym rozwiązaniem, a już na pewno taki plugawy cel nie przystoi niebieskiemu słudze. Każdy poniesie konsekwencje swoich czynów przed obliczem naszego ojca, a my jesteśmy narzędziami w jego rękach. Jesteśmy sługami i żołnierzami, a nie sędziami. Przykład Lucyfera powinien was uczyć, a nie inspirować.' - ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział patrząc Rafałowi prosto w oczy. - 'A teraz rozejdźcie się, ranni niech dochodzą do sprawności, a sprawni niech poddadzą się rozkazom. Ja osobiście odwiedzę Nahili i przekażę nowiny.' - zarządził Michał i odszedł.

Aniołowie stopniowo rozchodzili się, jednak spora grupa wciąż otaczała Rafała. Z obawy przed Michałem przenieśli się jednak w ustronne miejsce, aby tam uknuć plan zemsty.

Tymczasem Nahili i jej ojciec dotarli w milczeniu do strumienia. Nie przerywając ciszy Castiel położył obolałe ciało na ziemi. Wszystko w nim wrzało. Jego umysł był tak bardzo przepełniony myślami, że nie wiedział gdzie zacząć, widok córki w takim stanie i tych okolicznościach ranił go tak silnie, że przestał czuć piekący ból ran. Nahili podążała za nim jak małe dziecko, które mimo ostrzeżeń zagapiło się w sekcji z zabawkami przyprawiając rodzica o zawał serca, gdy ten odkrył, że pociecha zniknęła nie wiadomo kiedy.

Przyklęknąwszy przy ojcu wyjęła chustkę zza pasa i zaczęła zmywać zaschnięty brud z jego twarzy. Castiel spoglądał gdzieś w bok, natomiast oczy jego córki zaczynały wypełniać się łzami.

'Tato…' – szepnęła wreszcie płaczliwie.

Castiel spojrzał na nią gniewnie i sucho odparł – 'Co?'.

Mierzyli się chwilę wzrokiem, wreszcie Nahili odwróciła zbolałą twarz i podniosła się z kolan. Zrobiła kilka kroków w przód, przystanęła i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

'Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam.' – powtarzała w kółko. Szloch wstrząsał całym jej ciałem. Coraz silniej uderzała ją świadomość tego wszystkiego, co zrobiła. W pewnym momencie jej błaganie o przebaczenie skierowane było już nie tylko do ojca, ale do całego nieba, całego wszechświata, do… samej siebie.

Wzdrygnęła się nagle jak rażona prądem, gdy poczuła ciepło dłoni Castiela na swym ramieniu. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała w jego zmartwione oczy. Grymas bólu wykrzywił jej twarz. Już po raz kolejny, od dawna niezmiennie ojciec patrzył na nią w ten sposób, był smutny, zawiedziony, zraniony.

'Przepraszam.' – wyszeptała wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

Castiel stał chwilę w milczeniu, a następnie wyjął z kieszeni kwiat, który Nahili trzymała w rękach tego dnia gdy się rozstali. Podniósł dłoń Nahili i położył go na niej. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z nostalgią, a następnie pytająco na Castiela. Ten zaś pogładził delikatnie jej twarz i westchnąwszy ciężko powiedział – 'To ja przepraszam.', a następnie przytulił ją do siebie.

Stali tak razem, dwa przeklęte stworzenia, dwa zaledwie strzępy tego, czym byli kiedyś. Próbowali nabrać sił do zmierzenia się z rzeczywistością wmawiając sobie, że najgorsze już za nimi, że limit nieszczęść został wyczerpany.

Wreszcie rozdzielili się wymieniając delikatnymi uśmiechami. Nahili pomogła ojcu usiąść i ponownie zaczęła czyścić jego naczynie.

'Nahili, wszystko musi się teraz zmienić. Musimy zacząć wszystko od nowa.' – prosił Castiel ciepłym głosem, jednocześnie jednak starając się nadać mu poważny, zdystansowany ton. Uznał bowiem, iż od teraz powinien znów zachowywać się tak jak kiedyś – trzymać dystans, wykonywać rozkazy, nie dawać ponosić się wątpliwościom.

Ona bez słowa kiwała głową, raz po raz rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia na Castiela. Delikatnymi ruchami przeciągała po jego ramionach. Pomimo iż zawsze widziała prawdziwą, anielską twarz Castiela, zawsze wolała jednak, gdy przybierał ludzką powłokę.

Wreszcie do pary uchodźców zbliżył się Michał. Zmierzył Nahili nieco zawiedzionym spojrzeniem, jednak ani przez chwilę nie potępiał jej tak, jak robili to inni aniołowie.

Castiel i Nahili podnieśli się z ziemi.

'Michale.' – powitał archanioła Castiel.

'Castielu. Nahili…' – odpowiedział Michał. 'Przychodzę do was powiadomić o ważnym objawieniu. Otóż, niestety, stało się to, co przepowiadanie było od wieków. Pieczęć została zerwana. Niewinny przelał krew w piekle.'

Nahili i jej ojciec z niedowierzaniem słuchali słów archanioła. Szok odmalowywał się na ich twarzach.

Pierwsza otrząsnęła się Nahili. Nagle wszystko zaczynało się rozjaśniać. 'Niewinny? Kto? Gdzie on jest?' – wypytywała Michała.

'To Dean Winchester, znany nam dobrze ludzki łowca. Okazało się, że od kilku lat przebywał w Gaju. Oddał du…' – zaczął wyjaśniać Michał, ale Nahili przerwała mu krzycząc – ' To on! To on! To ta dusza, której nie mogłam znaleźć tak długo, że jej krzyk zaczął mnie przeszywać. To musiał być on…'

Zrobiła kilka kroków w tył łapiąc się za głowę i rozdziawiając usta. 'To wszystko moja wina…' – wyszeptała nieobecnym głosem wbijając rozszerzone źrenice w ziemię. Spojrzała kolejno na Michała i Castiela i zatrzymawszy wzrok na tym ostatnim powtórzyła – 'To moja wina.'

Aniołowie wymienili spojrzenia. Naturalnie Nahili miała rację, to była jej wina, jednak żaden z nich nie uważał za stosowne przyznać tego otwarcie. Dziewczyna przykucnęła kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Michał zbliżył się do niej i kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu chciał wyjaśnić, że to jeszcze nie koniec, jednak gdy tylko otworzył usta Nahili zaczęła tłumaczyć.

'Dawno temu, zanim jeszcze uciekłam do czyśćca, gdy byłam w piekle, poczułam nagle bardzo silne wezwanie. Krzyk tej duszy roznosił się po całej krainie, nie mogłam słyszeć nic innego, więc zaczęłam szukać. Byłam wszędzie, nawet w miejscach do których nigdy bym się nie zapuściła, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Dusza krzyczała coraz bardziej i bardziej, a ja czułam się coraz słabsza i coraz bardziej zagubiona… Pewnego dnia poszukiwań opadłam z sił. Ledwo żywa dotarłam do wodospadów. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam się tak okropnie. Wróciłam na chwilę do nieba i…' – przerwała nagle rzucając wzrokiem na Castiela, który patrzył na nią równym jej zakłopotaniem – '… ale tam też nie czułam się dobrze, więc… uciekłam. Poddałam się. Wolałam być tam i robić co mi się podoba niż wrócić do piekła i robić to, co do mnie należy. Bóg pewnie jest przeze mnie smutny… – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z prawdziwie dziecięcą niewinnością, tak, że Castiel przysiadł obok niej i jak ziemski ojciec pociesza swoje roztrzęsione dziecko, tak on przytulił ją mocno do serca. Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego to robi, ale czuł, że tak zrobić powinien.

Michał patrzył na nich z bok ściągając brwi. Zupełnie nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić, wierzył jednak, iż Bóg tak natchnął umysł Castiela, aby wiedział jak komunikować się z tym niezwykłym stworzeniem, jakie powstało z jego łaski.

Michał podniósł się. 'Nowe objawienie zawierało jasny rozkaz. Skoro nie udało się go wyprowadzić w piekła, zanim dokonał tego wyboru, duszę tego człowieka należy wskrzesić, aby w razie najgorszego mógł stać się mym naczyniem. On i jego brat zostali wybrani do tej roli.' – Michał rozłożył ręce – 'Jako w niebie, tak i na ziemi, mówi pan. Dwaj bracia…'

Castiel pokiwał głową, a Nahili zamyśliła się. 'Zaraz… Czy to znaczy, że objawienie wezwało mnie do wyzwolenia duszy, wskazało, gdzie się znajduje, a ja…' – nie dowierzając kręciła głową. Była na siebie wściekła.

Nagle jej wzrok spoczął na zakrwawionym kawałku materiału którym obmywała Castiela, a który wciąż trzymała w dłoniach. 'O Boże… Nie…' Z trudem łapała powietrze.

'Nahili?' – Castiel wstał wzorem córki, która zerwała się jak rażona prądem.

'To wszystko… Ta cała krew i te wszystkie rany… Ruszyliście do piekła wyciągać duszę? Bo mnie nie było, więc… Więc poszliście wy?' – pytała drżącym głosem.

'Tak.' – odparł krótko Castiel patrząc zmartwionym wzrokiem na zrozpaczone dziecko.

Nahili zakryła usta rękoma i wzdychając jękliwie kręciła się w kółko powtarzając wciąż 'Nie, o Boże. Nie… Boże…'

Castiel stał bezradnie spoglądając wymownie na Michała. Ten w końcu podszedł do Nahili, zatrzymał ją kładąc swoje ręce na jej ramionach i powiedział, starając się nadać swemu głosowi ton podobny do tego, którym przemawiał do niej Castiel – 'Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Pójdziesz do Gaju, wykradniesz duszę, a Twój ojciec ją wskrzesi.'

Nahili słuchała go skupiona.

'Tak. Tak.' – kiwała głową nabrawszy pewności siebie. 'Wszystko będzie dobrze, uratuję go. Dam radę.'

'Jesteś pewna?' – wtrącił się Castiel.

'Tak, tato. Jestem pewna. Tym razem się uda. Zrobię to, co do mnie należy, a potem będę prosić wszystkich, aby mi wybaczyli. Tak.' – mówiła z przekonaniem.

Aniołowie patrzyli na nią z zadowoleniem. Zwłaszcza Castiel wyraźnie widział, iż jego córka powraca do dawnej formy. Uśmiechał się delikatnie dostrzegając błysk w jej oku.

Również Nahili rozchmurzyła się. Obdarzyła Michała i Castiela szerokim uśmiechem i powiedziała odważnie – 'Mam plan.'

'Dalej, dalej!' - ponaglała Nahili przycupnąwszy za rogiem jednego z piekielnych korytarzy, obserwując sytuację. Tuż za jej plecami przemykała ogromna wataha czyśćcowych wilków.

Plan Nahili był prosty, choć zadanie niełatwe. Aby wydobyć duszę z Gaju należało stanąć na przeciw całego piekła, co zakończyło się sromotną klęską aniołów za pierwszym razem i drugi nie przyniósł by innego rezultatu. Nahili wolała zatem raczej odwrócić uwagę demonów. Dlatego właśnie korzystając z pomocy przyjaciela przyprowadziła do piekła nieśmiertelne wilki, aby rzucić je przeciwko demonom i korzystając z zamieszania wykraść duszę. Castiel natomiast, jako anioł stóż, który mógł zejść na ziemię i wtłoczyć duszę z powrotem do ciała czekał za wodospadem.

Łącznie w zapomnianym korytarzu tłoczył się tysiąc wilków gotowych do walki. Jeżyły futro i warczały z cicha nabuzowane szalonym powietrzem piekła. Pozostawiając je pod opieką zaprzyjaźnionego anioła Samandriela Nahili wyruszyła, aby zaczaić się wśród zarośli Gaju i w odpowiednim momencie przekazać mu wiadomość, aby ten nakazał wilkom atakować. Mogła co prawda wzlecieć, jednak wtedy na pewno została by zauważona, a przecież element zaskoczenia był tym, co miało zaważyć na powodzeniu planu.

Przemykała niezauważona aż dotarła do żeliwnego ogrodzenia otaczającego Gaj. Rozejrzała się uważne wokół i stwierdziwszy, iż wokół nikogo nie ma podeszła do bramy zastanawiając się, jak ją otworzyć. Właśnie chciała wyjąć nóż, aby otworzyć nim zamek, gdy nagle zauważyła nadchodzącego w otoczeniu ogarów jednego z demonów z rozdroża, nijakiego Crowleya. Z uśmiechem na twarzy ciągnął za sobą pełznącą na czworaka sprzedaną duszę. Pokiereszowana przez ogary, które nie dawały jej spokoju jęczała błagając o litość. Nahili natychmiast wróciła do kryjówki i obserwując sytuację wpadła na pewien pomysł.

Gdy wreszcie piekielny orszak dotarł do bramy, Crowley gwiżdżąc jak człowiek powracający z pracy przy otwieraniu drzwi do mieszkania, wyjął z kieszeni klucz i przekręcił go w zamku. Brama się otwarła, a demon chwycił obrożę, która zaciskała się wokół szyi ofiary i rzucił duszę do środka, jak worek śmieci. Następnie gwizdną na ogary, a te natychmiast rzuciły się na duszę, zaciągając ją w głąb Gaju. Crowley pomachał jej na pożegnanie, zamknął na powrót bramę i odwrócił się chcąc odejść. Natychmiast jednak gdy to zrobił tuż przed nim wyskoczyła Nahili i nim demon zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje jednym ruchem wyrwała duszę z jego ciała. Nie mogła postąpić inaczej. Gdyby zabiła go, jego krew rozlewając się po ziemi zaalarmowała by inne demony.

'Co do diabła...!?' - wydusił Crowley.

'Oddaj mi swój klucz albo zabiorę twoją duszę do czyśćca.' - wyszeptała gniewnym tonem Nahili.

Crowley spojrzał na nią wielkimi oczami. 'Do czyśćca?' - zapytał zaskoczony – 'Nikt nie wie jak tam dotrzeć.' - mówił mrużąc oczy.

Nahili uśmiechnęła się szyderczo – 'Nie wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia? Halo, to ja – boski przewodnik.'

'Interesujące... Ale, co ja będę z tego miał?' - brnął demon.

'Być może przeżyjesz' – odparła z przekąsem Nahili.

Crowley westchnął ciężko i z niedowierzaniem kręcił głową. Wiedział, że wpadł po uszy, jednak myśl o czyśćcu nie dawała mu spokoju. Może był zwykłym demonem z rozdroża, ale nie był głupi. Stając oko w oko z takim przeciwnikiem niewiele mógł zdziałać, jednak nie zamierzał poddać się tak łatwo.

'Po co ci ten klucz? - naciskał.

'To nie twoja sprawa, wszo. Oddaj go, albo jeszcze dziś spotkamy się na polowaniu na lisa w czyśćcu.' - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem – 'Domyślasz się oczywiście, które z nas będzie grało rolę lisa.'

'Hm, cóż... Zgaduję, że ten wspaniały zaszczyt przypadnie mnie.' - rzucił ironicznie Crowley – 'Jednak póki co, to ty jesteś tutaj lisem, więc co jeżeli krzyknę teraz swym uroczym głosem słowa „uwaga, skrzydlaty złodziej chce wykraść nasze kurki!"?'

'Wtedy po prostu cię zabiję, tu i teraz. A potem te wszystkie skretyniałe demony, które tu przybiegną, myśląc, że mogą mnie zatrzymać.'

Crowley skinieniem głowy przyznał jej rację. 'Cóż...' - powiedział sięgając do kieszeni – 'Jednak będziesz mi winna przysługę.' - dodał podając jej klucz.

Nahili wzięła go do ręki i podczas gdy mu się przyglądała Crowley rzekł - 'No więc masz swój klucz, oddaj teraz moją duszę.'

'Naturalnie.' - odparła Nahili z uśmiechem. Podeszła bliżej i uderzyła go z całej siły. Demon padł ogłuszony. Nahili patrzyła na niego chwilę z góry, następnie zamieniła jego duszę w szklaną kulkę i schowała do sakiewki ukrytej za pasem. Potem rozglądając się na boki zaciągnęła nieprzytomnego demona w krzaki.

Gdy weszła do Gaju natychmiast wyjęła miecz i przedzierając się przez gąszcz dotarła na polanę, na której na olbrzymich lianach zawieszone były dusze. Ich jęk roznosił się w powietrzu już na zewnątrz. Naturalnie odkąd tylko Nahili zeszła do piekła jej głowę przeszywały fala wysyłane przez duszę Deana. Teraz, gdy stała już na polanie i była tak blisko, świszczący dźwięk w jej głowie powalił ją na kolana. Zaciskała uszy dłońmi i z grymasem bólu starała się rozglądać wokół. Po chwili jednak jej oczy zaczęły zachodzić łzami i cały obraz rozmazał się uniemożliwiając cokolwiek. Klęczała skulona próbując się opanować. Dlaczego nie potrafiła tego zrobić, skoro do tego została przeznaczona?

Nagle powietrze rozdarło potężne wycie. Atakowany sygnałami umysł Nahili w zamieszaniu przesłał sygnał Samandrielowi. Ten był tak zdenerwowany całą sytuacją, że nie zastanawiając się wiele, natychmiast gdy dotarł do niego głos Nahili puścił wilki.

Nahili zrozumiała, że nic już nie może zrobić i musi zacząć działać. Bomba wybuchła, należy schować się w jej dymie i wyprowadzić człowieka. Świadomość ta otrzeźwiła ją nieco. Pomogło również wspomnienie Castiela. Nie mogła go znów zawieść, nie mogła się poddać.

Zaalarmowane dziwnym hałasem demony przywiązały szybko wszystkie dusze do lian i rzuciły się do biegu. Gaj, jak zwykle podczas ataku, opustoszał. Teoretycznie nikt poza dręczącymi dusze demonami nie mógł sam tutaj wejść i się stąd wydostać.

Nahili musiała wykorzystać ten moment. Ogłuszona wzbiła się w powietrze i przelatując od duszy do duszy drżącą dłonią przeciągała przed ich oczami. Wszystkie skowyczały z bólu i ze łzami w oczach prosiły o ratunek, każda z nich jednak była czarna.

Wreszcie dotarła na skraj polany, gdzie dostrzegła mężczyznę odwróconego do niej plecami, który zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na całe zamieszanie. Nie ruszał się ani nie odzywał. Gdy tylko Nahili na niego spojrzała nagle jej umysł oczyścił się. Ciężki pisk ustał. Odetchnęła głęboko i powoli okrążyła mężczyznę.

'Dean Wi...? Dean Winchester?' - zapytała nieśmiało gdy stanęła przed nim.

Tak, to był Dean Winchester, ten którego szukała. Podniósł powoli głowę i utkwił w niej beznamiętne spojrzenie. 'Czego'? - rzucił.

Nahili zmieszała się nieco. Przystojny mężczyzna, który zupełnie się jej nie bał zawstydzał ją nieco.

'Ja... Nazywam się Nahili i przyszłam cię uratować.' - odparła.

Dean zaśmiał się bezgłośnie. 'Armia Boga nie mogła mnie uratować, ale zrobi to jakaś nastolatka ze skrzydłami, zajebiście. Uciekłaś z lekcji strzyżenia baranków?' - powiedział kąśliwie.

Nahili spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. 'Em... Nie. Nigdy nie chodziłam na takie lekcje, nie wiem czy... w ogóle jest coś takiego.'

Dean wywrócił oczami i opuścił zmęczoną głowę. Skołowana nieco Nahili wzruszyła ramionami i podeszła bliżej. Delikatnie ujęła jego podbródek i uniosła jego twarz.

'Co, teraz jeszcze chcesz mnie pocałować? W sumie nie miałbym nic przeciwko, ale nie chciałbym, żeby potem twój tatuś...' - Nahili zatkała mu usta i zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem dała znać, że powinien się zamknąć. Następnie przesunęła dłoń przed jego oczami. Dean obserwował jej ruchy z niezrozumieniem, ale szybko piękno dziewczyny przyciągnęło całą jego uwagę.

Nahili odwróciła dłoń w swoją stronę. Wielki uśmiech rozlał się na jej twarzy, gdy rozbłysnęło srebrzyste światło. Zamknęła dłoń i spojrzała na Deana pogodnie, gdy nagle odległy skowyt przeszył powietrze.

'Chodź, musimy iść.' - mówiła rozcinając nerwowo liany na których wisiał. Niespodziewanie w krzakach za nimi coś zaszumiało. Nahili odwróciła się natychmiast i w tym samym momencie wyskoczył na nią piekielny ogar. Błyskawicznie wyjęła miecz którego ostrze przebiło brzuch stwora w momencie gdy oboje wylądowali na ziemi. Ogar zawył z bólu, a leżąca pod nim Nahili natychmiast wyjęła nóż i wbiła go zdecydowanym ruchem w łeb demonicznego psa. Bestia drżąc w ostatnim tchnieniu rozdrapała silnie nogę Nahili. Zaciskała zęby z bólu i odwracała głowę przed strugą cieknącą z łba ogara. Gdy wreszcie zdechł splunęła krwią, przewróciła jego cielsko na bok i kuśtykając z lekka podbiegła znów do Deana. Teraz już nie było czasu do stracienia. Szybkimi ruchami, z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy siekła liany mieczem.

Dean ożywił się obserwując całą sytuację. Dotarło do niego, że ta niewinnie wyglądająca istota rzeczywiście może mu pomóc, skoro bez zastanowienia zabiła ogara. Gdy Nahili stała teraz przed nim tnąc pnącza ze złością sam nie wiedział, czy ma się cieszyć, czy bać. Czy to coś na prawdę go uratuje, czy też zafunduje mu jeszcze gorszy los. Dlatego też patrzył na nią niepewnie z pewną dozą przestrachu. Nahili zauważyła to kątem oka i rzuciła mimochodem - 'Nie bój się. Wszystko będzie dobrze.'

Gdy wreszcie Dean oswobodził się Nahili wepchnęła mu w dłoń jeden ze swych noży.

'Wiesz, co z tym zrobić?' - zapytała szybko.

Dean wahał się chwilę wreszcie pokiwał nerwowo głową. 'W porządku. Chodź, szybko!' - złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła za sobą.

Nahili biegła zaciskając szczęki, osłabiony pobytem w piekle Dean również z trudem dotrzymywał jej kroku. Naturalnie nie umknęło to uwadze niebiańskiego ratownika. Nie było czasu na ukrycie się i odpoczynek, czy też wolne, skryte przemieszczanie się, jak to zwykło bywać podczas wykradania innych dusz, dlatego należało przedsięwziąć inne kroki.

'Cholera!' - zaklęła Nahili gdy dotarli na skraj polany. Skoro już zabiła ogara i jego krew rozlała się po ziemi część demonów musiała zorientować się, że atak watahy to tylko zasłona dymna i pewnie są w drodze, zatem nie ma co dłużej się ukrywać, zwłaszcza iż tradycyjną metodą podróżowania ani ona, ani dusza daleko nie dotrze.

Odwróciła się do Deana i krzyknęła – 'Czekaj!'. Ten zatrzymał się i oparłszy ciężar ciała na udach dyszał ciężko. Nahili odpięła łańcuch przytwierdzony do pasa okalającego jej biodra i biorąc w dłonie kajdanki, które zwisały na jego końcu podeszła do Deana.

'Hej, hej!' - krzyknął machając rękami.

'Spokojnie, to dla bezpieczeństwa.' - odparła Nahili.

'Chcesz mnie skuć dla bezpieczeństwa? Żebym nie mógł się bronić? Po to dałaś mi nóż, żeby teraz mnie zakuć?' - wypytywał nerwowo.

'W porządku, mogę cię nie zakuwać, ale wydaje mi się, że nie utrzymasz się sam w powietrzu!' - odkrzyknęła zdenerwowana.

'W... W powietrzu?'

'Tak, w powietrzu. Mam skrzydła i zawsze mi się wydawało, że dobrze je widać.' - odbąknęła sarkastycznie.

Dean ciężko przełknął ślinę i próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, gdyż zniecierpliwiona Nahili podeszła i ucinając dalszą dyskusję założyła kajdany na jego przeguby i owinęła łańcuch wokół jego pasa.

'Okay...' - wydusił Dean kiwając głową.

'Trzymaj się.' - powiedziała Nahili zaglądając mu prosto w oczy. Następnie chwyciła mocno odcinek łańcucha między jego dłońmi i pasem i wzbiła się w powietrze.

Wzlecieli ponad omszałe korony upiornych drzew Gaju. Z oddali napływały wciąż długie, jękliwe dźwięki bitwy.

Gdy tylko Samandriel dał wilkom znak ruszyły niemalże na oślep. Jedynym instynktem tych żyjących w czyśćcu od zawsze stworzeń było zabijanie. Grom ich łap zerwanych jednocześnie do biegu i wycie brzmiące jak potężny huragan eksplodowały niczym bomba. Gromada rozbiegła się po okolicy rzucając się na wszystko, co napotkały na drodze. Jak mordercza szarańcza gryzły i rozrywały pazurami zszokowane demony. Nikt wcześniej nie widział czegoś takiego.

Gdy demony otrząsnęły się chwyciły za broń chcąc odeprzeć atak. Kuły, cięły, uderzały wilki, ale te skowytały tylko i kąsały dalej. Prawdziwa panika zapanowała, gdy zauważono, że jeden z wilków biegnie nadal, pomimo iż któryś z demonów jednym ruchem odciął mu głowę. Na czele armii znów stanął Alastair. Wśród demonów panował popłoch, miotali się jak we mgle. Cała sytuacja wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż poprzednim razem, gdy piekło zaatakowały anioły.

Alastair postanowił wezwać ogary i nakazał im uformować szyk bojowy. Brutalne zwierzęta miały stanąć naprzeciw brutalnych zwierząt. Być może to mogło je pokonać – zagryzienie przez podobnych sobie. Gdy ogary zebrały się w szeregu Alastair krzykną potężnie – 'Z drogi ścierwa!' Demony rozsunęły się na dwie strony jak żywa para drzwi, a w lukę między nimi wbiły rozjuszone ogary.

Dwie flanki morderczych, czworonożnych stworzeń sunęły na siebie jak potężne fale tsunami. Niemożliwy do opisania dźwięk gruchnął gdy obie strony zwarły się w morderczym uścisku. To ten właśnie grom dotarł do uszu Nahili gdy odnalazła już Deana.

Najpierw głuchy tętent setek łap uderzających silnie o twarde, zbite podłoże poprzetykany szaleńczym, bojowym wyciem. Następnie głucho, niczym grom przecinający rozpalone, gęste powietrze zwierzęta wpadły na siebie, uderzając pierś w pierś, łeb w łeb, wzbijając tumany kurzu, wybuchające w powietrze jak dym po eksplozji bomby. Zaraz potem przeraźliwy jazgot rozniósł się po całej krainie. Ujadanie, skowyt bólu, groźne warczenie mieszały się ze sobą tworząc dźwięk niemożliwy do zniesienia. Okazało się, że ogary rzeczywiście są w stanie pokonać wilki, że one i piekielne psy są swoim przeciwieństwem, są jak anioły i demony.

Zwierzęta walczyły, a demony obserwowały ich zmagania jak teatralne widowisko. Napawały się nie zwracając uwagi na to, która ze stron wygra.

Hekatomba trwała w najlepsze gdy do umysłu Alastaira dotarł sygnał rozlanej w Gaju krwi. Nie chciał jednak opuścić dogodnego stanowiska, więc wysłał jednego z demonów, aby sprawdził, co się dzieje. Ten niechętnie udał się na miejsce. Podchodził już do bramy, gdy nagle usłyszał dziwne odgłosy dochodzące z krzaków. Podszedł bliżej i cofnął się zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł Crowleya szamoczącego się wśród gałęzi i z obitą twarzą.

'Co jest grane?' - rzucił demon krzywiąc się.

'To ona... Nahili. Ten anielski pies! Jest w Gaju, wołaj Alastaira! Już!' - krzyczał rozwścieczony Crowley leżąc wciąż na ziemi, podpierając się na łokciach.

Demon zrobił krok w tył i z ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy wahał się co zrobić, gdy nagle gwałtowny podmuch wytrącił do z równowagi. Osłaniając się ramieniem spojrzał w górę i zobaczył potężne skrzydła, a pod nimi drobne ciało Nahili i mężczyznę tuż obok niej, wiszącego w powietrzu na łańcuchach.

'Na co czekasz, głupku?!' - wykrzykiwał coraz bardziej rozwścieczony Crowley.

Demon nie czekał już na nic tylko zerwał się do biegu.

'Uwaga! To ona! Wróciła! Alastair!' - krzyczał zły duch biegnąc na złamanie karku.

Wybiegł na tył gromady ogarów jak poseł zapowiadający nadejście ważnego gościa. Początkowo nikt nie słyszał jego głosu, gdy wreszcie stojący na uboczu Alastair dosłyszał swoje imię. Odwrócił się wbijając gniewne spojrzenie w demona zakłócającego jego spokój. Otworzył usta chcąc krzyknąć „czego?!", gdy nagle zza szczytu stojącej nieopodal budowli wynurzyła się Nahili.

'To ona! Alastair! Nahili!' - krzyczał wciąż demon.

Alastair otworzył szeroko oczy i krzyknął rozwścieczony.

'Atakować! Atakować psy!' - grzmiał, gdy dostrzegł w mężczyźnie wiszącym pod aniołem Deana.

Demony rzuciły się w pogoń za lecącą w stronę przejścia do wodospadów Nahili. Chcąc wytrącić ją z równowagi i zrzucić na ziemie ciskały kamieniami, nożami, czym tylko się dało. Pociski te jednak jeżeli już dosięgały lecących, trafiały w Deana kalecząc mu nogi.

On jednak nie czuł nawet tego bólu, gdyż widok jaki roztoczył się pod nim gdy wzlecieli ponad polew bitwy zszokował go do tego stopnia, iż był jak sparaliżowany. Gigantyczne od strachu oczy obserwowały dziesiątki ciał, setki różnorakich członków rozrzuconych to tu, to tam w okropnym stanie, rozwarte paszcze pełne strasznych kłów, warczące w powietrzu, wgryzające się w ciało, szamoczące płaty mięsa. Okropne dźwięki raniły jego uszy, a przerażenie wzbierało i wierciło dziurę w jego piersi. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył niewzruszoną twarz Nahili. Dziewczyna spoglądała w dół ze spokojem, jak gdyby podobny widok nie był jej niczym obcym.

'Hej! Hej!' - krzyczał z trudem Dean.

Nahili spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale gdy tylko zobaczyła jego strwożoną minę zrozumiała o co chodzi.

'Nie bój się! Jesteśmy już blisko!'

Ledwie wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo, gdy nagle zachwiała się gwałtownie i zaczęła spadać. Jeden z demonów wystrzelił do niej z łuku i trafił prosto w skrzydło. Nahili automatycznie odwróciła się na plecy, złapała krzyczącego Deana i mocno przytuliła do siebie. Nie była już w stanie poderwać się do lotu, musiała pozwolić swojemu ciału opaść.

Podczas gdy spadała gromada demonów pędziła jak oszalała w jej stronę. Dlatego też Nahili musiała natychmiast zareagować. Była już bardzo blisko przejścia. Jeszcze w locie zaczęła nerwowymi ruchami rozkuwać Deana.

'Co ty kurwa robisz?!' - krzyczał Dean.

'Uspokój się!' - odpowiedziała Nahili

Gdy uderzyła o ziemię z głuchym hukiem demony były o kilkaset kroków od nich. Szybko poderwała się z ziemi i pomogła wstać Deanowi.

'Widzisz to przejście?' - krzyczała wskazując na szczelinę w znajdujących się nieopodal skałach – 'Biegnij tam! Wejdź do środka, czeka tam anioł! Biegnij, już!'

Dean był absolutnie skołowany. Wpatrywał się w Nahili nie mając pojęcia co robić, tymczasem demony były coraz bliżej. Zrobił kilka kroków w tył i stanął jak wryty. Nahili popchnęła go mocno krzycząc „rusz się!" i odwróciła się w stronę nadbiegającego chordy wyjmując miecz. Odetchnęła ciężko i niepewnie opierając się na rozdrapanej nodze, zaciskając zęby po upadku czekała ze łzami w oczach na nieuchronne uderzenie.

Dean szedł tyłem, przyspieszając nieco kroku. Nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa. Ludzki umysł nie mógł znieść tego widoku. Rzucał zagubionym spojrzeniem to na demony, to na dziewczynę. Piekielne duchy były tuż o krok, gdy Nahili po raz ostatni odwróciła się do niego.

'Biegnij do cholery! Biegnij!' - wykrzyknęła panicznie i zniknęła pod falą demonów. W tym momencie Dean otrzeźwił się. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i z całych sił zaczął biec w stronę wskazanej szczeliny. Będąc tuż przy niej spojrzał za ramię i przewrócił się łamiąc kostkę. Upadł na ziemię krzycząc z bólu. Nie mógł wstać, a części demonów udało się przejść cało obok Nahili.

Dean czołgał się ostatkiem sił, gdy nagle oślepiła go jasność i poczuł, że coś pali jego ramię. To Castiel zobaczywszy, że Dean upadł postanowił wyjść z jaskini i wciągnąć go do środka. Dean nie wiedział nawet jak i kiedy znalazł się wewnątrz jaskini. Ledwo zrozumiał, gdzie jest, gdy nagle coś dosłownie rzuciło go przez huczący wodospad.

Następną rzeczą jaką pamiętał było przebudzenie w grobie.

Z perspektywy Castiela wyglądało to następująco. Czekał w jaskini na nadejście Nahili i duszy, aby po jej oczyszczeniu ją zabrać. Obserwował przebieg wypadków i gdy spostrzegł iż Nahili spada wyszedł z naczynia w gotowości, aby ruszyć jej na pomoc. Wiedział jednak, że najpierw musi pomóc człowiekowi. Gdy zobaczył, że ten upadł, bez zastanowienia wyszedł, chwycił go i nie chcąc tracić czasu najpierw szybko przerzucił go przez oczyszczające wody, uzdrawiając tym samym jego ciało i pozbawiając pamięci całego spotkania z nim i Nahili, potem w pośpiechu wzbił się w powietrze i dosłownie zrzucił duszę Deana do grobu, powodując przy tym eksplozję.

Gdy Nahili dostrzegła, iż dusza zniknęła w jaskini uwolniła się od demonów i teraz ona zaczęła biec do szczeliny. Przeskoczyła przez wodę i wylądowała na skraju nieba. Tam czekał już Castiel.

'Nahili, wszystko w porządku?' - pytał nerwowo próbując pomóc jej wstać.

'Tak... Tak! Gdzie dusza?' - krzyczała Nahili.

'Uratowana, przeniosłem ją już do ciała. Uspokój się, już po wszystkim.' - mówił Castiel.

Nahili siedziała na ziemi oddychając ciężko. Głębokie rany zdobiły całe jej ciało. Castiel wziął ją na ręce i położył w strumieniu. Skóra powoli scalała się, Nahili nabierała sił. Ojciec przysiadł na brzegu i głaskał jej włosy.

'To już koniec, już koniec.' - powtarzał bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

Nahili otwarła oczy, spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nagle otworzyła szeroko oczy i zerwała się krzycząc – 'Samandriel!'

Zaczęła biec z powrotem w stronę wodospadu gdy nagle zobaczyła wynurzającego się przez jego ścianę Rafała ciągnącego za sobą przerażonego Samandriela. Spojrzał na Castiela i Nahili z wyższością i z trudem wydusił – 'Brawo. Jestem pełen uznania.'

Nahili spojrzała na niego z dumną i odparła – 'Dziękuję.' Następnie przeniosła zmartwiony wzrok na Samandriela – 'Wszystko w porządku?'

Ten pokiwał tylko głową, bo głos zamiast niego zabrał znów Rafał

'Zjawiłem się tam w ostatnim momencie. Ten malec ma szczęście, że postanowiłem poświęcić swój czas i przyjrzeć się tej twojej zabawie.' - powiedział i odleciał wraz z Samandrielem.

Nahili odwróciła się do ojca i wzruszyła ramionami. 'Chciał przyjrzeć się mojej zabawie'.

Castiel podszedł bliżej i wziął ją w objęcia. 'Nie martw się. To, co robi i mówi Rafał nie powinno cię przejmować.' - powiedział, ale ani trochę nie wierzył swoim słowom.

'Chodź, musimy powiadomić innych' – dodał.

Castiel i Nahili wzlecieli zatem i skierowali się na główny dziedziniec. Tam, wokół mównicy zebrały się wszystkie anioły na czele z Michałem. Rafał i Samandriel stali gdzieś z boku. Nahili stanęła na podwyższeniu, a Castiel z przodu tuż przy boku archanioła.

Gwar stopniowo ucichał, a gdy całkowita cisza zaległa wokół Nahili uniosła głowę i ogłosiła – 'Dean Winchester jest uratowany.'


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester był uratowany. Jego dusza powróciła do ciała po zaciętych bojach, po przelaniu niezliczonej ilości krwi, dzięki poświęceniu dziesiątek stworzeń. Co było w nim tak bardzo niezwykłego, iż jego życie kosztowało zaświaty tak wiele? Wielu nie potrafiło tego zrozumieć. Wielu nie mogło pogodzić się z ogromem strat. Podobno cel uświęca środki, jednak w tym konkretnym przypadku nikt nie godził się z tą racją. Nawet Nahili nie potrafiła cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. Pyrrusowego zwycięstwa. Jeszcze jedno takie zwycięstwo i będę zgubiony, mawiał starożytny król. Wszyscy przyjęli fakt do wiadomości, jednak nikt nie zamierzał świętować victorii.

Gdy tłum zgromadzony na niebiańskim dziedzińcu rozproszył się, Michał nakazał Castielowi, aby ten ukazał się człowiekowi i stróżował nad jego duszą na ziemi.

'Nie opuszczaj go, nie pozwól mu popełniać błędów, upewnij się, że będzie gotowy.' - mówił archanioł.

Tak też się stało, Castiel ukazał się Deanowi. Człowiek na początku nie chciał zaakceptować prawdy, nie chciał uwierzyć słowom anioła. Był zadziorny, nie potrafił okazać Castielowi szacunku. Zanosiło się na to, iż Dean Winchester jest zbyt uparty, zbyt zamknięty na wiarę, aby poddać się anielskim rozkazom. Anioł zaczynał żałować, iż pozbawił go pamięci prób jego ratowana.

Castiel przekazał te wieści Michałowi, ten jednak naciskał. Rozkazał mu poddać człowieka próbie, wziąć kogoś do pomocy. Castiel uczynił tak i tym sposobem przy jego boku stanął znów dawny towarzysz, Uriel. Castiel uznał, iż anioł ten, jako jeden z najroztropniejszych i najwierniejszych sług, nie podda się magii, jaką roztaczają ludzie. Castiel, jako ojciec bardzo ludzkiej istoty, nie potrafił po prostu zmusić Deana do czegokolwiek. Widział bowiem, jak ten jest zniszczony, jak wiele przeszła jego dusza, widział, że jest silny i waleczny, ale czy na pewno był w stanie dokonać tego, co dla niego zaplanowano? Być może należało znaleźć kogoś innego?

Castiel nie mógł przestać porównywać Deana do Nahili, oboje bowiem byli wyjątkowi. Silni, kochający walkę, opierający całe swe istnienie na poświęcaniu się dla innych, ale również oboje naznaczyło wiele cierpień, zwłaszcza tych najboleśniejszych – niefizycznych. Castiel wiedział, że decyzja zapadła. Wiedział, że tak jak Nahili musi przemierzać piekło, tak Dean musi stać się naczyniem Michała. Wiedział, ale czy akceptował? Czy był w stanie się z tym pogodzić?

Gdyby Castiel był człowiekiem, na pewno był by typem altruisty i empaty. Typem, który wolał by raczej sam cierpieć niż pozwolić cierpieć innym. Pomimo iż wiedział, że Nahili nie bez powodu została wyznaczona do roli jaką pełni, i że posiada wszelkie niezbędne do tego przymioty, miał wątpliwości czy aby na pewno to czujące tak silnie stworzenie powinno dźwigać na barkach tak wiele. Pomimo iż wiedział, że Dean został wybrany jako ten jedyny, który może podołać zadaniu, że jest silnym człowiekiem i doświadczonym łowcą, zaglądając w jego udręczoną duszę nie mógł przestać myśleć, co zrobić, aby uwolnić go od losu, który miał go czekać.

Podczas gdy Castiel spędzał czas pomiędzy ziemią, doglądając Deana, a niebem, raportując Michałowi, Nahili porządkowała sprawy w piekle. Pierwszą rzeczą, o którą musiała zadbać, było ponowne wprowadzenie wilków do czyśćca. Nie było to łatwe, pomimo iż niewiele ich zostało po starciu z ogarami, które też zostały zdziesiątkowane.

Zajrzała wszędzie odprowadzając jednego po drugim z powrotem do domu. Gdy to się udało po cichu wróciła do swoich zadań. Wraz z Castielem uznała, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli pozwolą innym o sobie zapomnieć i po cichu wykonywać będą rozkazy. Plan ten był by być może idealną drogą do uzyskania przebaczenia, jednak były anioły, które nie brały takiej opcji pod uwagę.

Gdy tylko tłum zgromadzony na dziecińcu zaczął się rozrzedzać Rafał zabrał Samandriela do siebie, aby ten wszystko dokładnie mu opowiedział. Początkowo archanioł chciał znaleźć jakiś błąd, przewinienie, cokolwiek, co mogło by stać się iskrą, którą rzucił by na beczkę prochu by w efekcie doprowadzić do skutku pomysł ukarania Nahili wiecznym więzieniem, taki bowiem plan ułożyli spiskowcy. Nie był może niezwykły, ale też możliwości były ograniczone, a nie chodziło przecież o fajerwerki, tylko o prosty sposób, który pozwolił by Rafałowi na podważenie autorytetu Boga, na pozbycie się zagrożenia w postaci Nahili i wreszcie na przejęcie władzy. Dobroduszny Samandriel nie podejrzewał nawet, że jego słowa miały stać się przyczynkiem do zrealizowania rewolty, dlatego opisał archaniołowi wszystko, co widział.

Rafał nie spodziewał się zbyt wiele, chciał złapać jakąkolwiek, najcieńszą nić i upozorować obfity kłębek, ale to, co dał mu Samandriel okazało się być rozwiązaniem idealnym, tak perfekcyjnym, że nawet nie śmiał go wcześniej rozważać.

Samandriel bowiem wiedział dokładnie gdzie znajduje się przejście do czyśćca. Na własne oczy widział wilki przeciskające się jeden po drugim przez wyrąb w ścianie opuszczonego korytarza. Rafał żałował, że od razu, jeszcze w piekle, nie zapytał Samandriela, skąd wzięły się te stworzenia, jednak z drugiej strony, nie było na to czasu. Archanioł musiał wyrwać go stamtąd jak najszybciej, aby ten był w stanie powiedzieć mu później cokolwiek. Rafał obserwował całe zajście od początku, aż do końca chcąc przeszkodzić misji, jednak ostatecznie uznał, że nie może ryzykować, że zostanie odkryty.

Rafał wysłuchał opowieści anioła, a gdy już pożegnał go, zaprosił do siebie swoich zwolenników. Jednym z nich, na nieszczęście Castiela, był Uriel. Z jego słów wynikało bowiem, że wskrzeszony człowiek nie ma zamiaru poddać się rozkazom. Wyglądało na to, że nawet jeżeli aniołowie dopuszczą do uwolnienia Lucyfera, nie będzie miał kto z nim walczyć. Nie będzie Apokalipsy. Na początek zatem Rafał rozkazał Urielowi dokręcić śrubę, zmusić Deana do posłuszeństwa. Argument siły był w jego oczach jedynym wyjściem z każdej sytuacji.

Póki co jednak priorytetem było wykorzystanie nieobecności Castiela, zdobytej od Samandriela wiedzy, faktu iż Nahili stała się potulna oraz potencjału silnej i licznej grupy otaczającej Rafała.

Plan Rafała był okrutny, obliczony na efekt totalny, a jednocześnie cichy, możliwy do przeprowadzenia bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Owe okrucieństwo nie było jednak skierowane tylko w stronę Nahili. Również aniołowie mający wziąć czynny udział w akcji byli narażeni na najgorsze, jednak nikt na to nie zważał, a już zwłaszcza wzywający ich do buntu archanioł.

...

Nahili przechadzała się po niedawnym polu bitwy. Spoglądając w sklepienie piekła oczyma duszy widziała znów twarz Deana wpatrzoną w nią z przerażeniem i bezgranicznym zaufaniem jednocześnie. Stawiając nogę na brunatnej ziemi, wiecznie splamionej krwią, czuła znów ból upadku, czuła znów ciężar jego ciała na swym ciele, czuła znów to zgniatające trzewia tępe kłucie, które zamroczyło ją na sekundę przed starciem z demonami. Głos człowieka, jego niezwykłe oczy, siła jego uścisku. To wszystko przywracało uśmiech na jej twarz, pomimo iż wspomnienia całej tej sytuacji były szare i mętne.

Rzuciła tęsknym spojrzeniem na przejście do wodospadów. Od długiego czasu nie była już w niebie. Jej ciało pokryte było brudem, było posiniaczone i pocięte. Skrzydła stały się szare, a twarz zapadła. Wielki płat zakrzepłej krwi okalał jej szyję i prawy bok jak drogocenny szal.

Odwróciła się, by ruszyć w dalszą drogę i w tym samym momencie jak spod ziemi wyrósł przed nią anioł. Zobaczyła go w momencie, gdy otwierał usta, aby wymówić jej imię. Oboje wzdrygnęli się na tak niespodziewane spotkanie.

'Eeh... Witaj. Amm, musisz... Możesz pójść ze mną? Tam coś... Eee. Znalazłem tam coś. Tam.' - dukał anioł w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Nahili, wskazując dłonią w stronę „czyśćcowego korytarza".

Nahili podniosła brwi. 'W porządku...' - odparła patrząc krzywo na poddenerwowanego sługę. Minęła go obrzucając nieufnym spojrzeniem i kładąc dłoń na rękojeści miecza.

Nahili zanurzyła się w ciemnościach korytarza. Nie dostrzegała nic niezwykłego, poza faktem, że zalegające to miejsce pajęczyny były zerwane.

'Nalama!' - krzyknęła zniecierpliwionym głosem Nahili. - 'O co chodzi? Nala-!'

Dźwięk jej głosu urwał się nagle zdławiony silnym uściskiem ręki innego anioła. Cisza trwała jednak ułamek sekundy. Wąski, pogrążony w mroku chodnik wypełnił głuchy szelest uderzających nerwowo skrzydeł, zaduszony krzyk, przyspieszone, ciężkie oddechy, odgłosy szamotaniny i wleczenia, bolesny pisk ostrza rysującego kamienne podłoże, urwane półszepty, maskowane zaciśnięciem zębów jęki bólu.

Mrok niespodziewanie rozbłysł gwałtownym światłem. Na oszołomioną Nahili, rzuconą nagle na mokry piach, spadł grad grubych powrozów, jej kończyny drżały niezdolne do ruchu, przygniatane do ziemi. Zaciskane wokół ciała liny rozrywały świeże rany i wypalały nowe.

Nahili szarpała się jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg, jednak nie mogła się wyswobodzić. Jej ciało krępowały liny i obciążały ciała aniołów. Jej kończyny były wygięte i rozciągnięte do granic możliwości. Krzyczała zawzięcie, ale nikt z przywabionych hałasem nie śmiał ruszyć jej na pomoc. Wreszcie ktoś stanął nad nią okrakiem i wkładając knebel w jej usta wygiął jej głowę mocno do tyłu tak, że głos uwiązł w jej gardle.

Do kłębowiska podszedł archanioł Rafał. Nahili była tymczasowo unieruchomiona, jednak nie było czasu do stracenia. Szybko podniósł z ziemi jej miecz i brutalnymi ciosami odrąbywał skrzydła.

Zdławiony krzyk Nahili, gulgoczący odgłos ostrza wbijającego się w mięsiste ciało i ochrypły ryk Rafała utworzyły morderczą symfonię. Gorąca krew krążąca w żyłach anielskich skrzydeł rozlewała się długimi płatami. Mieszała się z błotem, wystrzeliwała w powietrze, uderzała o twarze zamachowców jak policzkująca dłoń.

Wkrótce skrępowane, zmasakrowane ciało leżało omdlałe po środku dwu zbroczonych skrzydeł. Rafał ze zwierzęcym wyrazem twarzy stał ponad nią dysząc ciężko, ściskając w dłoni narzędzie zbrodni. Inni siedzieli wokół starając się opanować zmęczenie, gdyż wypełnili zaledwie pierwszy punkt planu.

Niektórzy patrząc na dzieło, którego stali się współsprawcami, zasłaniali oczy drżącymi dłońmi. Wszyscy czuli, że dokonali czegoś absolutnie niedopuszczalnego, ale niewielu poczytywało to sobie za przewinę. Większość była dumna, błyski pojawiały się w ich oczach gdy patrzeli na tryumfującą minę Rafała.

'Dalej bracia.' - zakomenderował archanioł.

Ci potulnie podnieśli Nahili, która jak ogłuszona spoglądała zza mgły, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Nieśli jej ciało przez las jak ofiarę na całopalenie do kryjówki przygotowanej wcześniej przez inną grupę aniołów. Gdy tylko zaraportowali o skończeniu pracy, słuch o nich zaginął.

Nieniepokojony lecz czujnie obserwowany orszak dotarł do skalnej jaskini. Dwóch spośród niebiańskich buntowników weszło wraz z archaniołem w jej głąb czołgając się ciasnymi korytarzami. To tu, to tam wciąż widoczne były ślady niedawnej pracy aniołów. Na końcu niskiego przejścia czekała duszna, parna jama wypełniona skradzionymi z Gaju lianami.

Aniołowie podnieśli Nahili i zawiesili na nich jej ciało. Spod grubych, lepkich sznurów ciężko było dostrzec jej skórę. Wypełniona hukiem głowa omdlała, podobnie jak inne członki poddając się bezwolnie grawitacji. Liany skrzypnęły cicho i rozciągnęły się. Nieśmiertelna Nahili wisiała pod stropem zupełnie bezbronna. Jej skrzydła i miecz rzucono w kąt jak nic nieznaczące śmieci.

Rafał podszedł do Nahili i stał tuż przy jej twarzy uśmiechając się zwycięsko. Gdy próbowała coś powiedzieć położył dłoń na jej ustach tak gwałtownie, iż jej głowa uderzyła o tylną ścianę.

'To koniec, wywłoko. Koniec.' - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Oderwał swą dłoń o jej ust i wyszedł, a za nim dwóch jego pomocników. Dołączyli do pozostałych, stojących na straży i biegnąc dotarli z powrotem w pobliże przejścia, gdy nagle zza ich pleców wyskoczyła grupa wilków. Próbowali ratować się ucieczką, jednak ci znajdujący się z tyłu wciągnięci zostali w głąb lasu. Rzutem na taśmę Rafał i trzech innych przedostało się do piekła blokując zaklęciem przejście za sobą. Wpadając do piekielnego korytarza wylądowali na ciałach poległych od szamotliwych uderzeń nożem, zadanych przez Nahili podczas porwania.

'Zostawcie ich.' - rzucił szorstko Rafał.

Ocalali wrócili do nieba, aby przekazać wieści pozostałym spiskowcom i przygotować się do kolejnego kroku do przejęcia władzy.

Tymczasem nieświadomy niczego Castiel przebywał na ziemi. Sprawy Deana wciągnęły go tak bardzo, iż zapomniał o wszystkim innym.

...

Zniewolona Nahili otwarła zmęczone oczy poczuwszy coś mokrego dotykającego raz po raz jej twarz. To jej wierny przyjaciel, wilk, śledził aniołów cały czas i gdy tylko się oddalili wezwał swych braci do ataku, a sam udał się jej tropem. Stał teraz opierając łapy na jej piersiach, zlizując krew z jej twarzy.

Piszczał potulnie współodczuwając jej ból, jakby chciał zapytać, co zrobić aby jej pomóc. Ona nie była w stanie zrobić niczego, z trudem wyszeptała tylko „Castiel". Wtedy wilk chwycił w zęby jedno z jej skrzydeł i wybiegł na powierzchnię.

Skierował się w stronę rzeki, ale było już za późno. Przejście było zablokowane. Wrócił zatem do watahy w ostatnim momencie powstrzymując egzekucję ostatniego z żywych aniołów.

Ten zobaczywszy zwierzę jeszcze większe, niż reszta wilków, ściskające w zębach brunatne od krwi anielskie skrzydło zaczął cofać się przerażony. Uderzył o drzewo, a wilk podszedł blisko i rzucił skrzydło na jego ciało.

'Czego chcesz?! Czego chcesz?!' - wykrzykiwał nerwowo anioł.

Wilk oparł swój pysk na jego twarzy i zaglądając głęboko w rozszerzone źrenice jego oczu wtłoczył słowo wypowiedziane przez Nahili do jego umysłu.

Słysząc charczący głos Nahili anioł zatrząsł się od śmiechu. Wkrótce wybuchnął jak człowiek, który umierał ze strachu, ale właśnie uświadomił sobie, że cała sytuacja była tylko szalonym żartem. Był on bowiem jednym z tych niewzruszonych.

Wilk widząc zło toczące jego umysł silnym uderzeniem swej łapy roztrzaskał czaszkę anioła. Gęsta cisza zastygła w powietrzu.

Wilki stały sapiąc nad ciałami aniołów, jednak po tym, co zaszło między ich wodzem, a ostatnim ocalałym uciszyły się i przysiadły zadziwione.

Przywódca odwrócił się wreszcie w ich stronę i zawył boleśnie. Na ten sygnał reszta watahy poderwała się i dołączyła do żałobnego wycia.

Ich śpiew rozniósł się po czyśćcu obwieszczając wszystkim, co się stało. Był tak silny, iż dotarł aż poza jego granice. Chór wilczej watahy stał się ostatnią nadzieją Nahili.


	3. Chapter 3

Wkrótce po uwięzieniu Nahili wieść niesiona przez wilki okrężną i wyboistą drogą dotarła wreszcie do najbardziej zainteresowanego – Castiela. W pierwszym porywie gniewu wypowiedział otwartą wojnę Rafałowi i jego zwolennikom, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zabił własnych braci. Jednak samotna wendeta nie mogła przestraszyć archanioła. Przeciwnie, pewny swego Rafał kontynuował plan, próbował zmusić Castiela do posłuszeństwa. Ten jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać. Początkowo próbował odnaleźć Boga, wyjaśnić mu co się dzieje, prosić o pomoc, o przebaczenie. Gdy jednak ta desperacka próba spełzła na niczym musiał podjąć inne kroki. Zgromadził wokół siebie armię i przystąpił do zorganizowanego ataku.

Wojna w niebiosach odbiła się echem po całych zaświatach. Piekło już i tak świętowało upadek Nahili, ale wieść o zbrojnej kampanii aniołów przeciwko nim samym była do prawdy jak potężny podmuch wiatru ożywiający zduszone żagle. Demony dwoiły i troiły swoje działania, każdy chciał ugrać coś dla siebie.

Każdy, bez wyjątku. Jedyne co różniło działania demonów to cele i motywacje. Większości zależało na dość bezmyślnym zabijaniu i zabawianiu się ludzkim kosztem, jednak nie wszystkim. Znalazł się jeden, który chciał czegoś więcej i wiedział, jak to osiągnąć.

Crowley. Ten sam, który mimowolnie stał się jednym z wybawców Deana Winchestera. Prawdopodobnie jedyny demon, który potrafił planować, być ponad bezrefleksyjne dręczenie, którego okrucieństwo wynikało nie z braku hamulców, ale ze strategii. Gdy niesiona wiatrem wieść dotarła do jego uszu natychmiast przekuł ją w plan. Postanowił, iż pomoże Castielowi wejść do na powrót zamkniętego czyśćca. Który inny demon wpadłby na coś takiego? Nikt nie chciał jej powrotu, jednak Crowley dostrzegał możliwości, których nie widzieli inni. Potrafił wznieść się ponad prymitywne odruchy. Tak jak uwolnienie Lucyfera miało zakończyć istnienie ludzkości, tak, w oczach Crowleya, uwolnienie tej bestii miało zakończyć istnienie aniołów. Dodatkowo mógł liczyć na dług wdzięczności, na odzyskanie duszy, na przejęcie choć części zasobów czyśćca.

Jego działania zakrojone były na szeroką skalę. Udało mu się nawet wskrzesić dwoje ludzi do pomocy, Sama Winchestera i jego dziadka – Samuela. Naturalnie, wskrzeszenie z piekła bez błogosławiennego dla duszy udziału Nahili nie mogło udać się z korzyścią dla człowieka, ale przecież nie o to chodziło.

Castiel zaproszony został do projektu w ostatnim momencie, kiedy był o krok od poproszenia o pomoc Deana. Gdy jednak układ zaoferował demon, którego pomoc w oczywisty sposób, mogła zdziałać więcej niż pomoc człowieka, Castiel niemalże odwrócił się od ludzi pod jego opieką. Gdy udało mu się wreszcie odnaleźć pewny plan skupił na jego realizacji całą uwagę.

Castiel również dostrzegł wiele możliwości, które oferował ten układ. Mógł uratować Nahili, mógł odzyskać traconą z dnia na dzień moc, mógł stać się tak potężnym, aby pokonać Rafała raz na zawsze.

'Nahili? Nahili!' - głos Castiela przeciskał się jak kula wystrzelona w galaretowatą substancję. Przecinał powietrze, ale z trudem pokonywał kolejne odcinki. Dudnił, zniekształcał się, stawał się tylko niemożliwym do zinterpretowania dźwiękiem. Wreszcie wynurzył się z ciemności i zamarł w wydających go ustach.

Gdy tylko Castiel otworzył przejście do czyśćca wbiegł do środka. Miejsce to wydawało się zupełnie opuszczone. Nic dziwnego, przecież dosłownie przed chwilą przyjął do swojego ciała wszystkie dusze. Ciężka cisza wisiała na konarach skrzypiących delikatnie drzew.

Castiel szedł chwilę rozglądając się nerwowo, potem zaczął biec i wykrzykiwać imię swego dziecka. Na każde wezwanie odpowiadało milczenie. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, czuł iż musi jak najszybciej zaabsorbować dusze, inaczej zdołają uciec.

Zatrzymał się zrezygnowany. Doszedł tak daleko, zbratał się z demonem, zawiódł zaufanie ludzi, a teraz, kiedy już dostał to czego chciał, nie ma pojęcia co robić. Nagle usłyszał gdzieś za sobą szelest. Zdziwił się, gdyż myślał, iż nikogo poza Nahili nie powinno tutaj w tym momencie być. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to ona, że być może uciekła. Jednak tym, co zobaczył gdy odwrócił wzrok nie była Nahili. Nie do końca.

Tym co zobaczył, był ogromny wilk ściskający w zębach obumarłe anielskie skrzydło. Castiel spoglądał to na zwierzę to na skrzydło jak ogłuszony.

'Co... Co to jest?' - wyszeptał wreszcie ze zgrozą. W jego głosie narastał gniew.

Wilk wypuścił skrzydło i w odpowiedzi zawył przeciągle. Wtedy Castiel przypomniał sobie, iż wielu mówiło, iż to zwierzęce wycie rozniosło wieść o Nahili.

Podszedł bliżej i zapytał – 'Gdzie Nahili?'. Przywódca watahy, podobnie jak wcześniej innemu aniołowi, tym razem wtłoczył słowa Nahili w umysł Castiela.

'To ja. Ja jestem Castiel!' - powiedział ojciec gdy konający głos dziecka zabrzmiał wśród jego myśli.

Wtedy wilk zaczął biec i nawoływać. Castiel ruszył za nim. Biegli przez gęstwinę, pokonując tą samą drogę co wcześniej orszak Rafała.

Gdy Castiel przecisnął się przez wąskie tunele, dotarł do Nahili i ujrzał dzieło Rafała poczuł się tak, jakby na ułamek sekundy przestał istnieć cały wszechświat. Zobaczył wymęczone, oblepione ciało zwisające bezładnie spod sufitu, skrzydło rozkładające się gdzieś w ciemnościach. Ujmując jej twarz w swe dłonie zobaczył z bliska głębię jej cierpienia. Zapadła twarz, zamglone rozbiegane oczy, które nie były w stanie go rozpoznać, suche, spieczone, drżące usta łapiące nerwowo powietrze.

'Moje dziecko...' - wydusił Castiel.

Oddychał zachłannie i rozglądał się wokół bezsilnie. Wreszcie dostrzegł jej miecz leżący wśród zgnilizny. Podniósł go, rozciął liany, a gdy ciało Nahili opadło na ziemię przytulił ją mocno i tak, jak kiedyś Nahili pomagała duszom przeciskać się przez tajne przejścia w piekle, tak teraz on robił dokładnie to samo. Pokonując trudną drogę wybawiał duszę od zatracenia. Odnalazł cierpiącego i zrobił co w jego mocy, aby mu pomóc. Stał się przewodnikiem do zbawienia boskiego przewodnika.

Szare słońce czyśćca odsłoniło zaropiałe rany na plecach Nahili, grube sińce rozłożone na całym jej ciele jak wielki tatuaż, brud, chorobliwy błysk jej oślepionych źrenic.

Castiel delikatnie położył ją na plecach. 'Już dobrze. Jestem tu. To już koniec.' - szeptał gładząc jej włosy. Ona wciąż jednak nie odzyskiwała świadomości.

Wreszcie Castiel przyłożył swą dłoń do jej serca. Ciało Nahili podskoczyło gwałtownie, jej oczy i usta rozwarły się szeroko. Nowe życie wypełniło jej żyły i wybuchnęło ogromnym światłem. Z światła tego wynurzyły się po chwili piękne, białe skrzydła klęczącego Castiela okalające ciało dziecka. Rany na ciele Nahili zaczynały się zabliźniać, krzyczała z bólu, gdy wokół kości jej pleców wyrastać zaczęły nowe skrzydła. Drżała bezgłośnie, gdy światłość Castiela przenikała najdrobniejszą komórkę jej ciała.

Gdy ciało Nahili opadło z powrotem na ziemię Castiel zwinął swe skrzydła i delikatnie ocierał łzy, które wystąpiły na twarz dziewczyny.

'Tato?' - wypowiedziała urwanym głosem Nahili

Ten uśmiechnął się ciepło. 'To ja. Jestem.' - odparł.

Nahili uśmiechnęła się cudownie, jak miała to w zwyczaju i rzuciła się mu na szyję.

'Wiedziałam, że po mnie przyjdziesz. Wiedziałam.' - powtarzała na przemian śmiejąc się i płacząc.

Oboje przeżywali w tej chwili tak wiele, ale tylko ona była zdolna dać upust emocjom w ten sposób.

'Musisz iść. Biegnij. Wracaj do nieba. Wkrótce do ciebie dołączę.' - poinformował Castiel

Nahili nie chciała by odchodził tak szybko, ale wiedziała jaki jest Castiel. Dla niego było to wypełnienie misji, a skoro dokonał tego, po co przyszedł nie było sensu go powstrzymywać, zatem kiwała tylko głową zaglądając z miłością w jego oczy. Castiel wstał i odszedł. Nahili spoglądała za nim tak długo, aż zniknął z widoku. W międzyczasie czekający dotąd w oddali wilk podbiegł i skoczył na nią z radością.

Nahili była znów wolna, znów była silna. Jej przyjaciel był tuż obok, jej ojciec żył i był potężny. Rafał odszedł na dobre, a jego wspólnicy drżeli zdjęci strachem. I znów, zgodnie ze boską obietnicą wrogowie Castiela zostali pokonani, Nahili stoczyła kolejną trudną bitwę, ale wyszła z niej zwycięsko. Zło nie zdołało ich rozdzielić. Boska miłość obmyła jej rany i nie pozwoliła Castielowi umrzeć. Kolejny wielki scenariusz wypełnił się co do joty.

Wydawało się, że wszystko wróciło do normy, jednak wkrótce okazało się, że tak nie jest. O ile Nahili zdołała podźwignąć się z kolan i odzyskać zaufanie aniołów, o tyle Castiel zupełnie nie poradził sobie z mocą, którą posiadł. Nahili próbowała przemówić mu do rozsądku, wiedziała, że Bóg nie jest zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Próbowała prosić o pomoc nawet Śmierć, ale na Castiela zaślepionego potęgą nie działały żadne argumenty. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili opamiętał się i zwrócił dusze. Inną sprawą jest fakt, iż rozjuszone lewiatany nie odeszły.

Opanowały ciało Castiela i używając go jak żywego portalu przedostały się do świata i próbowały nad nim zawładnąć. Na szczęście pojawił się prorok, na szczęście był Dean Winchester, który odnalazł Castiela.

Nahili wiedziała, że lewiatany zniknęły. Nie przypuszczała, że są na ziemi, dlatego wyruszyła na poszukiwania. Myślała, że być może są w piekle i szykują się do ataku na niebo razem z demonami. Taki scenariusz był dla niej jedynym logicznym. Ziemia i żywi ludzie byli dla niej czymś tak obcym, że nie przypuszczała nawet, że stworzenia z zaświatów mogą interesować się żywymi.

Moment narodzenia był pierwszym i ostatnim w którym miała kontakt z ziemią. Jej umysł był zupełnie wolny od świadomości o ziemi i ludziach. Całym jej światem były niebo, piekło i czyściec. Wszystkimi istotami, które znała były anioły, demony, dusze. To co dla nas jest naturalne, to co nawet dla aniołów czy demonów staje się po pewnym czasie oczywiste, dla niej było zupełnie obce, mówiąc wprost – nie zdawała sobie z tego nawet sprawy. Z drugiej strony to co dla wielu z nas było by absolutnie szokujące, niezgodne z naturą żadnego stworzenia dla niej było czymś, co wykonywała bez mrugnięcia okiem, bez zastanowienia, bez rozważania czy dana czynność jest właściwa czy nie. Potrafiła jednym ruchem pewnej ręki podciąć gardło skowyczącego demona. Nie czerpała z tego przyjemności, nie robiła tego by poczuć się lepiej. Gest ten był dla niej równie naturalny jak dla nas przetarcie oczu po przebudzeniu.

Dlatego właśnie wielu uważało ją za bestię. Jednak czy można nazwać bestią kogoś, kto nie jest świadomy tego, iż to co robi w oczach innych jest brutalne? Bestią jest ten, kto świadomie decyduje się na takie działania, wiedząc jak są odbierane, ale jak nazwać kogoś kto to robi, bo jest to jedyną znaną mu formą działania?

Nahili wydawała się być słodkim dzieckiem, zwłaszcza w obecności Castiela. Każdy kto spotkał ją po raz pierwszy patrzył na nią z łagodnością, uważał za niewinną i uroczą, w duchu śmiał się serdecznie z masywnego miecza u jej boku, żeliwnych naramienników, ale kiedy przystępowała do pracy wielu doznawało szoku nie mogąc przypisać delikatnej twarzy tak okrutnych w ich oczach działań.

W poszukiwaniu lewiatanów Nahili zapuściła się daleko w niebo i jeszcze dalej w piekło. Sam król piekieł nie znał podziemi tak dobrze jak ona, a w niebie były miejsca, do których poza Nahili nie dotarł nigdy żaden anioł. Wydawać by się mogło, iż ponownie odwróciła się od swoich pierwotnych rozkazów, ale czy ratowanie dusz, przeprowadzanie ich przez piekielne odmęty należy traktować tak dosłownie? Słowo Boga charakteryzuje się wieloznacznością. Wieloznacznością, którą potrafią zrozumieć jedynie ludzie, obdarzeni wyobraźnią, obdarzeni pragnieniem poszukiwania i odkrywania. Być może brak tych przymiotów decydował o wielu błędach popełnionych przez aniołów? Cóż, kwestię tę trudno jednoznacznie określić, jednak w tym konkretnym przypadku było tak na pewno.

Naomi, chciało by się rzec - boska menadżerka, nie pochwalała tego „odejścia od normy". Pomimo śmierci Rafała i jego najwierniejszych zwolenników, Nahili i Castiel wciąż byli w niebie... niemile widziani. Zwłaszcza anioł. Pomimo, a może właśnie dlatego? Tak czy inaczej Naomi postanowiła wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

„Pamiętam to miejsce...", myślał Castiel rozglądając się wokół. Powyginane konary, nieznośny zapach, dziwaczne uczucie bycia obserwowanym. „Czyściec."

Spojrzał w dół. Na ziemi leżał nieprzytomny Dean. Wokół było jeszcze spokojnie, ale nadejście pierwszych stworów było tylko kwestią czasu. Dlatego też natychmiast ruszył na poszukiwania. Miał nadzieję, iż spotka gdzieś Nahili. Ten jeden jedyny raz życzył sobie, aby była nieposłuszna, aby była tutaj teraz zabawiając się z tutejszymi duszami, a nie gdzieś w piekle wykonując swoje obowiązki.

Nie znał czyśćca na tyle dobrze, aby zapuszczać się gdzieś daleko. Nie wiedział, gdzie znajdują się sekretne portale utworzone przez Nahili, a zatem nie mógł iść w ich pobliże, by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie zastanie jakichś śladów jej obecności. Musiał być bardzo ostrożny, gdyż na anioły polowały tutaj zawzięcie już nie tylko lewiatany. Niestety, nic nie wskazywało na jej obecność.

Castiel musiał zatem wrócić do Deana i pomóc mu przetrwać. To była jego pierwsza myśl, jako że był aniołem stróżem. Planował zostać przy człowieku i wraz z nim wędrować tak długo, aż odnajdą wyjście z sytuacji. Na szczęście jednak jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy, jakiej Castiel nauczył się przy Nahili, przy ludziach, była zdolność do nieszablonowego myślenia. Dlatego też w ułamku sekundy dotarło do niego, iż Dean będzie bezpieczniejszy bez niego. Dean był silny, potrafił walczyć, mógł zadbać o siebie. Zostanie przy nim było zbyt ryzykowne, by nie powiedzieć samolubne ze strony anioła. Nie mógł z nim zostać tylko dlatego, że wtedy czuł by się lepiej. Musiał go opuścić i odciągnąć pogoń. Musiał pozwolić człowiekowi odejść i przyjąć atak na siebie.

Anioł wciąż zamierzał wybawić Deana. Poczuł, że tym razem to on musi w pewien sposób wypełnić rolę przewodnika.

Tak jak kiedyś Nahili, tak teraz Castiel odkrywał czyściec. Opierał się o konary tych samych drzew, kroczył po tych samych szlakach, przysiadał przy tych samych strumieniach, stawiał czoła tym samym zagrożeniom. Starał się zrozumieć, co tak bardzo pociągało ją w tym miejscu. Zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie zawiódł swego dziecka tak jak nie raz zawiódł Deana, chociaż przecież zawsze robił to, co należało robić. A może tylko tak mu się wydawało?

Któregoś dnia Castiel podszedł blisko nie tak dawnego więzienia Nahili. Te same skomplikowane myśli zaczęły rozbrzmiewać w jego głowie. Dotknął skały jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy na pewno jest prawdziwa. Ból tej rany był tak silny, że czasem wydawał mu się wręcz nierealny. Powtarzał sobie, że to nie mogło się zdarzyć, że jego brat nie posunąłby się tak daleko. A jednak. Stał tu przecież po raz kolejny. Na ziemi wciąż dostrzec można było krew.

'Tato?' - usłyszał nagle tuż za plecami. Zamarł na ułamek sekundy. Słodki, nieco przejęty głos uderzył w tą dziwną, obcą, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo wspaniałą strunę, która rozbrzmiewała w jego wnętrzu setkami kolorów za każdym razem gdy była blisko.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył Nahili stojącą o kilka kroków przed nim, patrzącą na niego z zagadkowym uśmiechem.

'Witaj.' - odparł jak zwykle dość beznamiętnie, ale jego oczy błyszczały, wypełnione były ciepłem.

Nahili zaśmiała się delikatnie i naśladując ojca odpowiedziała na powitanie z tą samą estymą. Podeszła i wtuliła się w jego brudny płaszcz. Następnie, tak ja mieli to w zwyczaju, Castiel usiadł na najbliższym pniu, a ona klęcząc tuż przed nim i długo rozmawiali. Najpierw Nahili opowiedziała, jak wyruszyła w pogoń za lewiatanami, ale nie mogąc ich nigdzie znaleźć wróciła do dawnych zadań. Nie miała pojęcia, co działo się z jej ojcem od czasu, gdy rozdzielili się ostatnim razem. Do czyśćca przyszła, jak przekonywała, by odwiedzić wilka, ale od chwili gdy przekroczyła portal wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Podążając tropem szybko odnalazła źródło tego sygnału, którym okazał się być pewien wyjątkowy anioł.

Następnie Castiel wyjaśnił jej wszystko to, co zaszło. Wyznał co zrobił, z kim współpracował, co musiał poświęcić. Nahili słuchała jego wyjaśnień z żalem, ale nie mogła go winić. Wiedziała, że gdyby Castielowi przydarzyło się coś podobnego, również nie przebierałaby w środkach.

Później nadszedł czas na bieżące sprawy. Castiel wyjaśnił, co stało się z lewiatanami i dlaczego tu jest. Prosił Nahili o pomoc w wydostaniu Deana z czyśćca. Odparła iż Dean jest tutaj duszą i ciałem i nie może mu się tu ukazać, ale obiecała, że znajdzie jakieś wyjście.

Obserwowała jakiś czas poczynania Deana. Z zachwytem przyglądała się temu, jak walczył. Zorientowała się, iż Dean szuka Castiela, jednak nie to było najważniejsze. Najważniejsze było jak najszybsze pozbycie się żywego człowieka z tego niegościnnego zaświatu i należało mu w tym w dyskretny sposób dopomóc. Nahili odnalazła jednego z dawnych czyśćcowych znajomych, niejakiego Benniego, wampira. Zawarła z nim następujący układ – Benny odnajdzie Deana, zaprowadzi do portalu na ziemię przechodząc z nim całą drogę i pomagając mu walczyć, a w zamian za to Nahili nauczy go zaklęcia, które pozwoli jego duszy wrócić do życia.

Spotkanie z Castielem nie było częścią planu, jednak rzeczywistość wielokrotnie pokazała, iż Dean Winchester nie jest typem człowieka, który ślepo podąża za z góry ustalonym scenariuszem.

Castiel początkowo nie był zachwycony obrotem spraw. Chciał zostać z Nahili. Chciał oczyścić się pracując razem z nią. Nie mógł jednak odmówić człowiekowi. Nigdy nie potrafił. Castiel wprawdzie dołączył do grupy, aczkolwiek ostatecznie zmusił człowieka, aby go zostawił.

Gdy Dean odszedł Castiel dołączył do Nahili i tak jak na samym początku ramie w ramie szukali dusz i pomagali im. Ich wspólne pojawienie się z powrotem w znajomym systemie odnotowała Naomi. Chciała wykorzystać Castiela do własnych celów, wyznaczyć mu inną pokutę. Wysłała swego podwładnego, by ten sprowadził oboje na górę. Wysłannik napotkał ich akurat gdy przeprowadzali szczęśliwie ocaloną duszę przez wodospady.

Wkrótce w niemalże sterylnym gabinecie Naomi stali obok siebie dwaj niezwykli słudzy. Nahili swoim zwyczajem umoczona w krwi i błocie, Castiel natomiast wciąż w szpitalnym stroju, okryty okropnie brudnym płaszczem. Wyglądali doprawdy jak stworzenia nie z tego świata.

Nahili była tu po raz pierwszy. Castielowi wydawało się, że także nigdy wcześniej tu nie był. Był w błędzie. Nikt nie zliczy ile razy jego noga postała w tym miejscu. Naomi potrafiła nie tylko usuwać pamięć, ale również nakłaniać do wykonywania jej woli.

Naomi powitała gości i od razu poprosiła Nahili o to, aby wyszła, argumentując iż nie może znieść zapachu demonicznej krwi, a poza tym musi „porozmawiać z jej ojcem na osobności". Nahili wzruszyła ramionami i wyszła. Następnie Naomi zaprosiła Castiela do drugiego pokoju. Ledwo przekroczył próg, gdy dwóch rosłych aniołów chwyciło go pod boki i siłą przypięło do stojącego na środku fotela.

Castiel szamotał się krzycząc. Naomi podeszła i powiedziała mu to, co słyszał za każdym razem - „Spokojnie, byłeś tu już setki razy". Procedurę przeprowadziła w ten sposób, iż z świadomości Castiela z okresu pobytu w czyśćcu zniknęło zupełnie wszystko co miało związek z Nahili. Gdy zakończyła procedurę i zesłała go z powrotem na ziemię myśl o dziecku nie postała nawet przez sekundę w jego głowie. Wiele wspomnień wydawało mu się poskręcanymi i wyrwanymi z kontekstu, ale zrzucał to na karb trudnych przeżyć. Niecodziennie przecież ląduje się w czyśćcu i to na dodatek pełnym pełnym morderczych stworzeń. Również wspomnienia jego przeszłych działań ciążyły silnie. W każdym razie – podczas pobytu w czyśćcu nigdy nie spotkał Nahili.

'Nahili?'

Dziewczyna odwróciła się usłyszawszy głos Naomi. Odłożyła kawałek materiału, którym akurat szorowała nogę i wstała.

'Słucham.' - odparła krótko.

'Chodź ze mną, chcę ci coś pokazać.' - powiedziała Naomi wyciągając dłoń w stronę Nahili.

'Gdzie Castiel?' - zapytała podejrzliwie.

'To właśnie chcę ci pokazać. Chodź.' - zachęcała Naomi.

Nahili przyglądała jej się chwilę badawczo, aż wreszcie poszła za Naomi.

Wkrótce obie stały na dziecińcu z którego obserwować można było wszystko to, co działo się na ziemi.

'Spójrz w dół.' - powiedziała Naomi

Nahili pochyliła się lekko i zmrużyła oczy. Wzdłuż leśnej drogi szedł Castiel, powłócząc nogami. Rozglądał się wokół rozbieganymi oczami. Wyglądał jakby nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. Cóż, w zasadzie dokładnie tak było.

'Nie rozumiem, o co chodzi?' - zapytała Nahili.

'Twój ojciec właśnie przeszedł pewien... zabieg. Nie martw się, nic mu nie będzie. A przynajmniej tak zakładam.' - powiedziała miękko Naomi. Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po czym anielica splotła dłonie i powoli okrążyła Nahili – 'Castiel będzie cały i zdrów tak długo, jak długo będziesz mnie słuchała. Od dawna uważam, że przebywanie razem nie służy żadnemu z was. Mówiąc zupełnie otarcie, wasz związek jest w mojej ocenie dalece niepoprawny. Dlatego też zamierzam rozwiązać ten problem. Na początek usunęłam z jego pamięci wszelkie wasze wspólne wspomnienia z pobytu w czyśćcu, a zatem nie ma pojęcia jak się wydostał, nie wie, że cię tam spotkał, ani nawet że cię szukał. Być może parę faktów będzie dla niego wyrwanych z kontekstu, ale nie szkodzi. Mam dla niego ważne zadania, więc nie będzie miał nawet czasu o tym rozmyślać. Ty również nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy. Na dole czeka na ciebie ważna praca, dlatego wrócisz tam i będziesz robić to co do ciebie należy. Żadnego odpoczywania na górze, żadnych ucieczek, żadnych wypraw. Obowiązki, obowiązki i jeszcze raz obowiązki. Jeżeli zawiedziesz moje zaufanie gwarantuję, że ten mały anioł zapomni, że w ogóle kiedykolwiek istniałaś. Zapomni to wszystko, co razem przeżyliście, zapomni to wszystko co do ciebie czuje, zapomni, że jest twoim ojcem. Na zawsze. Czy to co mówię, jest dla ciebie jasne?'

Nahili wpatrywała się w Naomi z narastającym gniewem. Odruchowo zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści miecza.

'Za kogo ty się masz? Nie możesz mi rozkazywać. Nie możesz mi grozić. Mogłabym zabić cię tu i teraz i gwarantuję, że nikt nie śmiałby wystąpić przeciwko mnie.' - odparła dumnie Nahili.

Naomi uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. - 'No właśnie. Widzisz, w tym tkwi twój problem. Wydaje ci się, że jesteś wszechmogąca i wyjątkowa. Cóż, nie jesteś. Jesteś żołnierzem, tak jak każdy z nas. Istniejesz po to, aby wypełniać rozkazy, a nie biegać sobie z mieczem w dłoni gdzie ci się podoba. Być może Castiel nie był dla ciebie dość surowy, ale ja nie mam względem ciebie żadnych... dziwnych „uczuć". Oh, a co do zabijania mnie tu i teraz – szczerze wątpię, czy rzeczywiście byłoby tak, jak to sobie wyobrażasz w tej wypełnionej szlamem głowie.'

Nahili zacisnęła zęby. Naomi miała rację. Po tym wszystkim co się stało jej pozycja wśród aniołów była, mówiąc oględnie, niejasna. Co ważniejsze, Castiel był w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji. Nie mogła ryzykować, że groźby Naomi ziszczą się. Nie chciała. Nie mogłaby chyba żyć ze świadomością, iż Castiel przestał ją kochać, gdyby zaczął traktować ją tak, jak wszelkie inne stworzenia.

'Zrobię co chcesz, tylko... Zostaw mojego ojca w spokoju.' - powiedziała cicho. Niemożliwe stało się możliwe. Nahili zobowiązała absolutne posłuszeństwo komuś, kto nie był Castielem.

'Świetnie. A więc teraz wróć do piekła i zajmij się swoją pracą. Przy wodospadach czekał będzie mój wysłannik, który będzie raportował mi o każdej przeprowadzonej duszy. Mówiąc szczerze, dla dobra wszystkich, mam nadzieję, że to ostatni raz kiedy cię widzę.' - podsumowała Naomi.

Nahili obrzuciła ją beznamiętnym spojrzeniem. Czuła się upokorzona i wykorzystana. Już tyle razy zawierała z Castielem umowę, że muszą przestać się widywać i zająć swoimi zadaniami. Zawsze jednak coś wreszcie łamało tą przysięgę, nie ważne jak bardzo się starali. Dokładnie tak, jak przepowiedział Bóg.

Tym razem jednak Nahili czuła, że doszli do punktu krytycznego. Tym razem nie było innego wyjścia. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na ziemię i odeszła bez słowa.

Gdy przekroczyła wodospad gorący podmuch z piekielnych czeluści buchną w jej twarz i rozwiał włosy. Stała rozglądając się wokół tępym spojrzeniem. „Mój... dom.", myślała. Tam na górze nie czeka na nią już nic. Nikt już jej nie potrzebuje. Jak i kiedy zaprzepaściła wszystko to, czym była? Wydawało się, że zaledwie chwilę temu opuściła świątynię i przemówiła po raz pierwszy, ale przecież blizny na jej ciele, to w jaki sposób trzymała broń, te wszystkie myśli, które kotłowały się w jej głowie mówiły coś innego. Przeszłość była jednak tak bardzo nienamacalna, wydawała się nierzeczywista i pusta.

Nahili wkrótce weszła w głęboko w ustalony tryb pracy. Odnajdywała duszę, pomagała jej, z sukcesem lub bez, zawsze jednak, gdy pojawiała się przy wodospadach czekał wysłannik Naomi, który pyszniąc się odbierał raport. Nahili czuła się jak dziecko na posyłki, miała wrażenie, że już w nikim nie budzi respektu i nie miała pojęcia, jak to zmienić. Jej praca przestała być czymś niezwykle ważnym, a zaczęła wręcz być niezauważaną. Również anioły bardzo się zmieniły. W ich głowach pojawiły się dotąd im nieznane myśli, z którymi nie zawsze potrafili sobie poradzić.

Gdy niebo się zamknęło, a wszystkie anioły spadły Nahili nie miała o niczym pojęcia. Gdy Metatron rzucił swe zaklęcie była akurat na początku drogi z nawróconą duszą. Castiel nie radził sobie z byciem człowiekiem. Spoglądał w niebo z nadzieją, że Nahili nie uległa zaklęciu Metatrona i wyruszy aniołom na pomoc, ale zaraz potem jego serce zamierało, gdyż zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, iż Nahili może być tylko bezbronna tak jak on, albo martwa.


	4. Chapter 4

'Już niedaleko. Spokojnie. Jesteśmy już bardzo blisko.' - szeptała Nahili oddychając głęboko. Tuż za jej plecami przykucała skuta w kajdany dusza młodej kobiety. Sprzedana przez kosiarza niesłusznie spędziła w piekle prawie 350 lat. Wycieńczona i przerażona trzęsła się ściskając mocno ramię Nahili.

Obie ukrywały się w cieniu wystającej skały. Były o kilka metrów od wodospadów. Ucieczka dziewczyny została zauważona przez jednego z strażników piekielnych lochów w których dotychczas się znajdowała. Od połowy drogi tropem Nahili i duszy podążała zbrojna pogoń. Demony nie zdołały odkryć ich położenia, ale zdołały rozbudzić lęk w kobiecie. Na szczęście jednak zaufanie do przewodnika było silniejsze.

Teraz, na ostatniej prostej, demony zaczaiły się wokół skalnego przejścia, gotowe to wyrwania duszy przemocą. Kilku prowadziło nawet na smyczy ogary.

Odkąd Nahili na dobre powróciła do swojej pracy walka o duszę na powrót stała się ulubionym sportem demonów. Do pewnego stopnia obie strony traktowały cały proces jak próbę sił, jak zawody o lisią kitę. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem duszy, naturalnie.

Nahili uważnie obserwowała sytuację. Starała się opracować strategię, która pozwoliłaby duszy dotrzeć do przejścia nieniepokojoną przez demony. Najprostszym rozwiązaniem było by puszczenie duszy i rzucenie się szarżą na demony. Z drugiej jednak strony któryś mogły by rzucić się prosto na duszę, a Nahili nie była by w stanie swobodnie jej pomóc. Mogła też zostawić ją samą na chwilę i po prostu wybić demony, ale co jeżeli któryś byłby na tyle sprytny, by rozejrzeć się w poszukiwaniu duszy, albo po prostu któryś przypadkiem, zwabiony odgłosami walki, dostrzegłby ją samotną i bezbronną?

Nahili przygryzła wargę i zmrużyła oczy. Odwróciła się w stronę dziewczyny i przyciągnęła łańcuch najbliżej, jak się dało.

'Słuchaj, plan jest taki. Przypniemy cię łańcuchem do moich pleców, a ja pobiegnę.' - rzuciła Nahili z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

Usłyszawszy te słowa dusza spojrzała na nią jak na nawiedzoną.

'OSZA-! Oszalałaś?' - odpowiedziała piskliwie.

'Przestań. Teraz, na samym końcu drogi, przestałaś mi ufać? Dalej!' - zachęcała Nahili.

Dusza westchnęła ciężko i wpatrywała się w Nahili z niepewnością. Cóż, na pewno nie mogła zaprzeczyć, iż Nahili wie co robi i jest wystarczająco silna. To co przeszły razem do tej pory dowodziło jej... kwalifikacjom.

'O Boże...' - jęknęła kobieta.

'Blisko.' - odparła Nahili.

Następnie zrobiła to, co opisała. Przyciągnęła łańcuch bardzo blisko, skute ręce kobiety przełożyła sobie przez głowę, a łańcuchem obwiązała mocno ich ciała kilka razy. Dziewczyna splotła nogi wokół jej pasa i wtuliła twarz w skrzydła.

Nahili wstała i złapała równowagę. Następnie wyjęła miecz i ścisnęła go mocno. Odwróciła głowę w tył – 'Wszystko dobrze tam z tyłu?'

'Mhm.' - wydusiła dusza zaciskając mocno oczy.

Nahili wzięła ostatni głęboki oddech. Nie była zdenerwowana, czy niepewna swego. Jej oczy błyszczały od podniecenia.

Uśmiechnęła się dość szaleńczo i krzyknęła jak dzikie zwierzę, po czym ruszyła biegiem w stronę demonów, które odwróciły się natychmiast w jej stronę i również krzycząc rzuciły się na Nahili. Ona biegła prosto na nie zagryzając uśmiech. Wzięła szeroki zamach i niemalże z wyskoku ścięła głowę pierwszego z demonów. Dusza przypięta do jej pleców krzyczała jak szalona.

Po ścięciu pierwszego Nahili zawróciła nieco z drogi i biegła prosto w stronę przejścia. Demony pędziły za nią, ale były wolniejsze. Nahili odwróciła głowę patrząc na nie i zaśmiała się. Cóż, było to dość nieprzemyślane, ponieważ gdy tylko zamknęła oczy potknęła się o leżący na ziemi korzeń. Gruchnęła o ziemię jak skała zadzierając sobie twarz i wolną dłoń. Również ręce duszy zostały przeorane.

Natychmiast podniosła się z ziemi, ale w tym samym momencie poczuła że łańcuch owinięty wokół jej brzucha zaciska się. Jeden z demonów złapał duszę za włosy i ciągnął w swoją stronę. Nahili odwróciła tułów i przebiła naprędce wyjętym nożem sam środek czoła demona. Odwróciła się skacząc i starła się z duchami w otwartej walce. Stała w środku piekielnego pierścienia. Z każdej strony padały ciosy raniące zarówno duszę jak i Nahili. Dusza była tak przerażona, że głos zamierał w jej gardle. Z jednej strony ją kuto, z drugiej ciągnięto. Nahili starała się jak najszybciej zabijać kolejne demony i powoli przesuwać się w stronę wyjścia.

'W porządku, koniec zabawy.' - wycedziła wreszcie.

Z jękiem bólu wzbiła się w powietrze siekąc bez przerwy swym mieczem.

'Do następnego razu!' krzyknęła znikając w szczelinie.

Demony krzyczały wciąż straszliwie i waliły w skałę.

Nahili przeleciała przez pierwszą ścianę wody, dzięki czemu dusza natychmiast uspokoiła się. Wody te oczyszczały umysł z piekielnych przeżyć, aby zbawiona dusza nie musiała cierpieć wspominając straszną przeszłość. Po jej przekroczeniu Nahili wylądowała w jeziorze rozlewającym się pomiędzy jednym wodospadem a drugim.

Dusza czuła się nieco zagubiona i trzęsła się przemoczona.

'Co tu się dzieje?' - zapytała rozglądając się wokół, starając się przebić się głosem przez huk spadającej gwałtownie wody.

'Wszystko w porządku. Właśnie uciekłaś z piekła.' - odpowiedziała Nahili tą samą formułką co zawsze. Akurat moczyła materiał w wodzie i przysiadała przy duszy.

'Aah... Z piekła? Byłam w piekle? Ale ja... Ja byłam dobra! Dlaczego?' - drążyła dusza.

'Cóż, czasem tak się dzieje. Przyczyny są różne, ale najważniejsze, że to już koniec.' - odparła Nahili zaczęła myć duszę świętą wodą, która nie tylko zmywała brud, ale także zabliźniała rany i sprawiała, że skóra stawała się znów zdrowa i bez skazy, nie ważne jak bardzo była zdewastowana pobytem w piekle.

'Tak, tak... Najważniejsze, że to już koniec.' - bąkała dusza.

'Masz. Dalej działaj sama.' - powiedziała Nahili wkładając kawałek materiału w dłoń duszy.

Następnie wyjęła kolejny i sama zaczęła się myć. Gdy obie były już czyste nadszedł czas na ostatni etap z przewodnikiem. Stały tuż przed ścianą wody. „Witamy w niebie.", powiedziała Nahili. Chwyciła dziewczynę za rękę i razem zrobiły krok w przód.

Za wodą ukazała się długa, szeroka, polna droga przy której, trochę w oddali, stali inni ludzie - kobieta i mężczyzna. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z zachwytu i zaraz przycisnęła usta dłońmi. Łzy szczęścia wypełniły jej oczy i rzuciła się biegiem w ich stronę krzycząc „Mamo! Tato!".

Nie pamiętała już zupełnie niczego. Żadnego piekła, żadnej ucieczki, żadnego zmywania krwi, żadnego przewodnika. Przejście ostatniej wodnej bramy sprawiało, iż dusza była przekonana, iż dopiero co umarła i od razu trafiła właśnie tutaj.

Nahili spojrzała za nią z westchnieniem. Spuściła wzrok i kopnęła lezący samotnie na ziemi kamyk. Już miała wrócić do piekła, gdy nagle coś sobie przypomniała. Odwróciła się na prawo, gdzie zazwyczaj stał wysłannik Naomi. Zdziwiła się, gdyż nikogo tam nie było.

'Nalama?' - zawołała, nikt jednak nie odpowiedział na to wezwanie. Obeszła skałę, ale nikogo nie dostrzegła.

Wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła przed siebie. Uznała, iż to najlepsza okazja, aby pobyć znów przez chwilę w niebie. Pójdzie do gabinetu Naomi i dowie się, dlaczego nikt nie czekał. Być może anielica zmieniła zdanie i Nahili będzie mogła zmienić trochę tryb pracy.

Szła powoli rozkoszując się ciepłym słońcem i przepięknym zapachem spowijającym niebo. Było tak cicho i bezpiecznie. Niemalże zapomniała, jak wielką przyjemnością jest być tutaj, oddychać tym powietrzem, czuć wiatr pieszczący delikatnie wymęczone od walki i bezustannego stanu gotowości mięśnie.

Po niejakim czasie Nahili zaczęła czuć, że coś jest nie tak. Wydawało się, że jest chyba jednak za cicho i za pusto. Pokonała już spory kawałek, a żaden anioł nawet nie przemknął przed jej oczami. Postanowiła wzbić się w powietrze i spojrzeć na całość z większej perspektywy.

Lecąc spoglądała uważnie w dół. To tu, to tam dostrzegała dusze wiodące spokojnie życie wśród niebiańskich krajobrazów, ale wciąż żadnego anioła. Im bliżej dziedzińca była, tym silniej narastało dziwne uczucie.

Zawisła w powietrzu wyglądając jak wielki znak zapytania. Dziedziniec był zupełnie pusty. Głucha cisza bombardowała powietrze. Wylądowała ostrożnie i rozglądała się wokół z niemałym przerażeniem w oczach.

'Castiel?' - zawołała – 'Halo? Jest tu ktoś? Castiel? Naomi?'

Naturalnie nikt nie mógł odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Anioły zniknęły.

Nahili skierowała się do gabinetu Naomi. Szła korytarzem po którym również hulała martwa cisza. Ledwo przekroczyła próg natychmiast zobaczyła Naomi leżącą na biurku. Podbiegła i zobaczyła, iż jej głowę przebija jakieś dziwne narzędzie. Odwróciła jej twarz. Była martwa. Nahili nie była w stanie określić od jak dawna, gdyż ciała aniołów nie ulegają rozkładowi, ale wyblakłe źrenice kazały stawiać raczej na dość odległą datę śmierci.

Nahili wyprostowała się i odetchnęła ciężko.

'Co tu się dzieje?'

Wróciła na dziedziniec chcąc sprawdzić, czy być może Castiel nie jest na ziemi. Beztroska wyparowała. Wszyscy zniknęli, Naomi była martwa, nigdzie śladów walki. Wszystko wyglądało po prostu tak, jakby anioły nigdy nie istniały, albo wymarły nagle, rozpłynęły się w powietrzu.

Przykucnęła i machając dłonią rozwiewała chmury spowijające grunt pod jej nogami. Tuż pod nimi powinna ukazać się ziemia. Niestety, pod warstwą mgły ukazał się kamień. Nie dowierzając upadła na kolana i zaczęła uderzać w skałę pięścią.

Jej twarz wyrażała desperację. Oczy otworzyły się szeroko, a oddech zaczął przyspieszać.

'Castiel!' - krzyczała tłukąc w posadzkę dłońmi – 'Castiel, gdzie jesteś? Tato! Tato, co się dzieje? Tato!'

Nagle poczuła na plecach czyjś wzrok. Delikatnie sięgnęła ręką w stronę rękojeści miecza. Opanowała oddech i jednym, gibkim ruchem wstała odwracając się i jednocześnie umieszczając ostrze tuż przy szyi nieznajomego.

'Kim jesteś?' - krzyknęła wbijając pytające spojrzenie w twarz nieznajomego.

Ten stał niewzruszony patrząc na nią z uśmiechem.

'Ja? Metatron.' - odparł nieznajomy

Nahili zmrużyła oczy – 'Metatron? Boży skryba? Słyszałam, że nie żyjesz.'

Metatron wzruszył ramionami – 'Cóż, widać plotki o mojej śmierci są mocno przesadzone.'

Mierzy się wzrokiem w milczeniu. Wreszcie Nahili delikatnie odsunęła ostrze, jednak nie schowała go do pochwy. Opuściła tylko ku ziemi ściskając mocno za rękojeść.

'A Ty? Jesteś Nahili, tak? Widziałem Cię zaledwie parę razy, ale trudno zapomnieć takie zjawisko.' - przerwał ciszę Metatron.

'Tak. Ja jestem Nahili.' - odpowiedziała.

'No i co Ty tutaj robisz, dziecko?' - zapytał z uśmiechem, jak mu się wydawało. W rzeczywistości jego głos zdradzał poddenerwowanie.

'Cóż, chciałam zobaczyć się z Naomi, ale wygląda na to, iż została zwolniona.' - rzuciła Nahili świdrując wzrokiem pokracznego Metatrona.

'Zdarza się. Nikt nie jest niezastąpiony, jak to mówią.' - wyszeptał Metatron.

Nahili zaśmiała się pod nosem i wykrzywiła usta w kwaśnym uśmiechu. Znała Metatrona tylko z opowieści. Zawsze wydawało jej się, że anioł wybrany przez samego Boga do spisania jego słów musiał być wzorem wszelkich cnót, zupełnie jak archanioł Michał. Na pierwszy rzut oka było jednak widać, iż wrażenie to było mylne. Nahili czuła, iż coś jest tutaj nie tak. Bardzo nie tak.

'Gdzie są wszyscy? Co tu się dzieje do diabła?' - zapytała wreszcie.

Metatron pokręcił głową – 'Takie słowa w ustach sługi bożego?'

'I kto to mówi? Anioł, który, jak mniemam, został wyrzucony z nieba, jak Lucyfer? Jeżeli ogłoszono twoją śmierć, a jednak żyjesz znaczy to, iż jesteś nie lepszy niż gromada demonów i nie masz prawa tu być. W zasadzie... Powinnam cię zabić.' - oświadczyła Nahili.

'Cóż, nikt mnie nie wyrzucił, nie do końca. Sam postanowiłem odejść, gdy zrozumiałem dokąd zmierza ta banda zidiociałych aniołów. I nie jestem w tym odosobniony. Najprawowitsi spośród aniołów zostali zmuszeni do odejścia przez zachowanie takich psów jak ty.' - odparł Metatron.

'Kogo nazywasz psem, wszo?! Mnie? Mojego ojca? A może Michała? Nie masz prawa otwierać ust w tym błogosławionym miejscu, twoja noga bluzga jego świętość!' - krzyczała rozjuszona Nahili – 'Natychmiast powiesz mi, co się tutaj dzieje albo-!'

Nahili urwała w pół słowa, gdy jej ciałem wstrząsnęło uderzenie światła. Głowa odskoczyła w tył, zaciśnięte pięści rozwarły się szeroko. Jej usta zamarły w niemym krzyku.

Metatron, który uśmiechał się z politowaniem podczas jej ataku furii, teraz rozdziawił usta i wytrzeszczając oczy cofał się powoli.

Wtem światło zgasło. Ciało Nahili otrząsnęło się z paraliżu. Jej głowa powoli obracała się do pierwotnej pozycji. Na jej skrzydłach tańczyła energia, a pod skórą pulsowało światło. Oczy otwarły się powoli. Nie były już brązowe, jak stepowa ziemia, ale całkowicie turkusowe.

Gdy turkus błysną przed Metatronem, ten zerwał się do biegu. Zrozumiał, że to Bóg użył ciała Nahili. Oczy natychmiast jednak otwarły się i spojrzeniem zatrzymały zbiega.

'Podejdź do mnie, synu.' - przemówiła słowami Boga Nahili. Stwórca, używając jej głosu, nadawał mu miękkie, ciepłe brzmienie.

Metatron drżał, a jego oczy zaszły łzami. Odwrócił się powoli i przyklękając na ziemi ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

'Synu? Dlaczego się mnie lękasz?' - zapytał Bóg. - 'Czyż nie wiesz, że kocham wszelkie stworzenie?'

Metatron jednak nie mógł się opanować. W obecności Pana wszelkie grzechy jakie popełnił bombardowały jego sumienie wypełniając go strachem.

'Moje dziecko... Ciężar twoich win zasmuca mnie bardziej niż ciebie...' - powiedział Bóg podchodząc do skulonego Metatrona i gładząc jego głowę.

'Wstań.'

Metatron podniósł się z kolan dźwigany przez Ojca. Stał przygarbiony, a Bóg trzymał jego twarz w swych dłoniach i zaglądał mu głęboko w oczy. Po chwili zamknął swoje i odwrócił się ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy.

'Dlaczego?' - zapytał oglądając się przez ramię – 'Dlaczego to robicie? Dlaczego czujecie do mnie strach? Czy kiedykolwiek was skrzywdziłem? Dla dobra aniołów poświęciłem jednego syna, dla dobra ludzi kolejnego. Dałem wam wszystko, czego potrzebowaliście. Wciąż jednak wybieracie zło. Nawet moje anioły odwróciły się ode mnie. Ból tego małego stworzenia, na które patrzysz, przepełnia mnie rozpaczą tym większą, iż zadany został przez niebo. Większym jednak bólem dla mnie jest, to co zobaczyłem w twych oczach. Strach. Gniew. Nie żałujesz swoich uczynków. Wiem, że to wszystko, co wyrządziłeś niebu, byłbyś gotów powtórzyć. Dlaczego, synu? Czy ty masz być kolejnym, którego muszę poświęcić? Czy miłość jest aż tak trudna?' - przemawiał Bóg łamiącym się głosem.

Metatron wbił oczy w ziemię. Na jego twarzy narastał gniew. Nagle zacisnął pięści i z krzykiem rzucił się na Boga. W tym samym momencie oczy odwróciły się i znów Nahili mogła poruszać swym ciałem, choć Bóg wciąż w nim był. Sługa natychmiast powaliła Metatrona uderzeniem pięści. Gdy ten leżał ogłuszony na ziemi wyjęła nóż chcąc przebić jego wnętrzności. Dłoń trzymająca ostrze zatrzymała się jednak o milimetry od jego ciała. Bóg przejął znów kontrolę. Spojrzał smutno na twarz Metatrona i szepcząc „przykro mi, synu" przyłożył swą dłoń do jego serca zamieniając anioła w proch. Zaraz potem ciało Nahili znów wykrzywiło się w tył, gdy Bóg je opuszczał.

Nahili otrząsnęła się. Klęczała okrakiem nad smugą czarnego pyłu. Wzięła grudkę w dłoń i przypatrywała się przesypującemu się przez jej dłonie kurzowi. Nagle pośród szczątek coś zamigotało. Nahili szybko odgarnęła drobinki i zobaczyła małą buteleczkę, wypełnioną niebieską substancją. Wzięła ją do ręki zastanawiając się, co to. Nagle w błysku światła odbijającego się od szkła zobaczyła anielskie oblicze Castiela.

'Łaska.' - wyszeptała.

Przycisnęła buteleczkę do serca i jeszcze raz spróbowała odgarnąć chmury. Wciąż jednak nie było pod nimi nic poza szarym kamieniem. Drugą dłoń przyłożyła do kamienia, jakby chciała przesłać Castielowi wiadomość, „wszystko będzie dobrze".

Potem przewiesiła fiolkę przez głowę i zebrała proch Metatrona do małego woreczka. Następnie pewnym krokiem skierowała się do świątyni. Podczas gdy Bóg przejął jej ciało przekazał jej, co należy robić. Przebiegła korytarz i niemalże wskoczyła do wnętrza kamiennego pokoju. Ze środka wciąż wybijało źródło zbawiennej wody, jednakże brakowało turkusowego diamentu, który zawsze obracał się ponad wodą. Zaklęcie Metatrona spowodowało, iż zniknął. Zgodnie z tym, co powiedział Bóg bezcenny artefakt, którego brak w tym konkretnym miejscu powodował zamknięcie nieba, znajdował się na ziemi. Nie było zatem innego wyjścia. Nahili musiała pierwszy raz od tysięcy lat wrócić na ziemię.

Nie mogła jednak dokonać tego samodzielnie. Wiedziała, jak przedostać się na planetę ludzi, ale fakt, iż nie mogła przyjąć naczynia utrudniał sprawę. Gdyby sama zeszła na ziemię w momencie przejścia wyzwoliłaby się eksplozja tak potężna, iż nawet ona mogła zginąć. Aby bezpiecznie przejść do tego świata, jej ciało osłonięte musiało być skrzydłami anioła.

Niebo było puste, jak zatem miała znaleźć anioła, który byłby w stanie jej pomóc? Wyszła na korytarz. Przyglądała się rzędom drzwi. Pokręciła głową i westchnęła. Nie mogła użyć tego sposobu. Niebo nie było w pełni siły. Co zatem pozostało?

Na jednym z krańców nieba znajdowało się miejsce, które utrzymywane było w ogromnym sekrecie. Jego istnienie kłóciło się z pojęciem nieba. Więzienie dla aniołów. Odosobniony i straszny zakład penitencjarny, do którego trafiali zbuntowani słudzy. Nahili miała nadzieję, że potężne zaklęcie trzymające tam anioły zatrzymało je na miejscu i że znajdzie tam kogokolwiek godnego zaufania.

Cztery wysokie wierze, zbudowane z niebieskawego kamienia wyznaczały cztery rogi prostokątnej, masywnej budowli. Żelazna brama kołysała się na silnym wietrze. Miejsce to zawsze było strzeżone, teraz jednak naturalnie nikt nie stał przed wejściem, brama jednak wciąż była zamknięta.

Nahili wyjęła pęk kluczy i wybrawszy jeden z nich przekręciła zamek. Otwarła bramę i weszła do wewnątrz. Przez środek budowli przebiegał długi, szeroki korytarz. Po prawej i lewej stronie znajdowały się rzędy cel przedzielonych wąskimi przejściami. Każda cela była bardzo mała, w środku nie było okien, a drzwi były wykonane z grubej blachy, z małym otworem na środku służącym do zaglądania do środka i na zewnątrz. Na początku wydawało się, iż to miejsce również jest opuszczone. Głucha cisza dudniła w ścianach więzienia. Nahili początkowo poczuła się bezsilna, ostatecznie postanowiła jednak sprawdzić chociaż parę cel. W kilku pierwszych było pusto, przez otwór widać było tylko spowite w ciemności kamienne ściany.

Niespodziewanie tuż za plecami usłyszała szelest. Odwróciwszy się zobaczyła dłoń ściskającą krawędź okrągłej szczeliny.

'Ktoś tam jest?' - zapytał niepewnie ochrypły głos.

Nahili podeszła natychmiast i spojrzała do środka. W tym samym momencie uwięziony anioł zdołał podnieść się na tyle wysoko, aby również rzucić okiem przez otwór.

'To ty?!' - wyszeptała gniewnie Nahili.

Twarz, którą ujrzała należała do anioła, który zaczepił ją wtedy w piekle, tuż przed atakiem Rafała i jego zwolenników. Anioł rozglądał się przez chwilę skonfundowany. Nahili z kolei patrzyła na niego z gniewem. Po chwili jednak odetchnęła ciężko. Nie było innego wyjścia, musiała zapomnieć o starych ranach w imię wyższych celów.

'Uspokój się. Nie zamierzam ci się odpłacić. Jest tutaj jeszcze ktoś? Tylko mów prawdę!' - powiedziała Nahili starając się nadać swemu głosowi przyjazny ton.

Anioł przełkną z ulgą ślinę. - 'Nie wiem. Na prawdę, nie mam pojęcia. Jakiś czas temu, nie jestem w stanie określić kiedy dokładnie, coś wstrząsnęło całym niebem tak silnie, że widziałem przez otwór, jak wielu aniołów zostało po prostu siłą stąd wyrwanych. Ja też czułem, że jakaś siła mnie porywa, ale równie potężnie działało zaklęcie pod moją celą. Kiedy trzęsienie ustało słyszałem w oddali kilka głosów, ale bardzo szybko ucichły. Nie jestem nawet pewien, czy rzeczywiście były to głosy innych, czy po prostu echo. Nie wiem co to było, ale od tego czasu nie pojawił się nigdy żaden strażnik, jakaś straszna cisza zaległa w każdym kącie.' - opowiadał anioł.

Nahili słuchała uważnie jego słów. Ściągnęła brwi i zmarszczyła czoło.

'Rozumiem. Posłuchaj, w niebie stało się coś bardzo złego, dlatego chcesz tego czy nie, musisz mi pomóc.' - powiedziała Nahili.

Anioł spojrzał na nią z ukosa. - 'Ja? Pomóc... Tobie? W jaki sposób?' - pytał zaskoczony.

'Muszę zejść na ziemię. Nie mogę zrobić tego sama, potrzebuję asekuracji anioła.' - wyjaśniła Nahili.

'I przychodzisz z tym tutaj? Dlaczego nie poprosisz Castiela?'

'Chodź za mną, a sam się przekonasz.'

Nahili wyjęła kolejny klucz i otworzyła drzwi celi anioła. Ten osłabiony zaklęciem ledwo powłóczył nogami, więc wyszedł z pomocą Nahili i usiadł od razu pod ścianą.

'Zostań tutaj, sprawdzę resztę i zaraz wracam.' - powiedziała Nahili kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. 'Amm... Jak brzmi twoje imię, nalama?' - zapytała jeszcze odwracając się w pół.

'Sachiel.' - odpowiedział.

'Nakrycie Boga?' - odparła Nahili patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Sachiel kiwnął głową z trudem. - 'Domyślam się, że nie tak skończyć było mi pisane.'

Nahili nic nie odpowiedziała, spojrzała tylko na niego jeszcze raz przenikliwie i odeszła.

Okazało się, że wszystkie pozostałe cele były puste. Sachiel był jedynym aniołem, który ocalał. Nahili domyśliła się, iż to Castiel osobiście umieścił go w tym miejscu, kiedy rozprawiał się ze zwolennikami Rafała. Dzięki swej niemalże boskiej mocy sprawił, iż zaklęcie było tak silne, iż nawet inkantacja Metatrona nie mogła go złamać. Ciężko powiedzieć, dlaczego Castiel zdecydował się go ocalić. Być może jakieś przebłyski boskiego planu przebiegały wtedy przez jego głowę?

'Wstań, Sachielu.' - powiedziała Nahili pomagając mu podnieść się ziemi – 'Musimy iść.'

Sachiel podniósł się z trudem wspierając się na ramieniu swego niedawnego wroga. Oboje wyszli z murów więzienia i skierowali swe kroki w stronę najbliższego strumienia. Gdy tam dotarli Nahili pomogła Sachielowi położyć się w nurcie rzeki i obmywała jego zakurzone ciało. Kolejna zbłądzona dusza, której dała drugą szansę.

Wraz z płynącym nurtem Sachiel z każdą chwilą odzyskiwał siły. Dużą ulgę przyniosło mu oczyszczenie zmęczonej twarzy. Wkrótce Sachiel zdołał wstać o własnych siłach. Jego moc była jednak nieco zduszona, jako że niebo było osłabione.

Razem z Nahili zwiedził dziedziniec i różne inne miejsca w niebie. Z zaskoczeniem i niemałą grozą odkrywał, iż nie było nic ponad głuchą ciszę, ich oboje i dusze mieszkające gdzieś w oddali.

'Co tu się stało?' - zapytał wreszcie.

'Metatron, boski skryba. Nie umarł jak myśleliśmy. On uciekł. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wrócił i rzucił zaklęcie zamykające niebo. Zrzucił wszystkie anioły na ziemię i wykradł Turkus z świątyni. Muszę zejść na ziemię i go odnaleźć.' - oświadczyła Nahili formalnym tonem.

Sachiel pokiwał głową. - 'A co z Metatronem?' - zapytał.

'Metatron? Nie żyje.'

'Ty?' - zapytał krótko.

'Bóg.' - rzuciła i odwróciła się kierując kroki w stronę wodospadów.

Sachiel chciał coś powiedzieć, ale słowa zamarły mu w ustach. A więc Bóg jednak żyje i trzyma rękę na pulsie. Resztki ideologii Rafała wciąż tkwiły w jego umyśle, nie mógł jednak nie wierzyć słowom Nahili. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na świątynię i podążył jej śladem.

Nahili i Sachiel dotarli do wodospadów i przekroczyli wodę. Postawili stopy na piekielnej ziemi i rozglądali się uważnie. Nie mieli czasu ani ochoty na starcie z demonami. Sachiel proponował, aby cichaczem przemknęli się zatem do słynnego już „opuszczonego korytarza". Miejsce to, odkąd zaległy wokół niego ciała aniołów pozostawione przez Rafała po porwaniu Nahili, stało się jednak jednym z ulubionych miejsc demonów, dlatego też Nahili zaprowadziła go do zupełnie innego miejsca.

Niekończąca się, czerwona od krwi i ognia, jedna z najstarszych sal więziennych - Kazamata. Miejsce, które przez wielu zaliczane było do kategorii mitu, Nahili uznała za jedno z najdogodniejszych miejsc do ukrycia kolejnego portalu. Piekło nie było aż tak wielkie, ale i tak było w nim sporo opuszczonych i zapomnianych miejsc.

Dusze, które mimo wszystko tam trafiły znajdowały się prawdopodobnie w sytuacji niemalże równie opłakanej co dusze znajdujące się w Gaju. Docierały bowiem do nich tylko najstarsze i najokrutniejsze demony. W okresach między ich odwiedzinami dusze cierpiały równie mocno jak wtedy, gdy były katowane. Nie wiedzieć czemu zupełne opuszczenie i świszczący w starych murach wiatr napawał je grozą i doprowadzał do szaleństwa. Być może zaczynały wtedy myśleć, iż świat się skończył i nic już nie ma, a oni wciąż tkwią tu, bez nadziei.

Nahili szła przodem, a Sachiel tuż za nią, gdyż miejscami w przejściu zmieścić mogła się tylko jedna osoba. Akurat gdy się pojawili trwał okres ciszy. Cisza w tym przypadku nie oznaczała jednak tego, co zazwyczaj. Ciszą nazywano czas, w którym między celami nie przechadzały się demony, ale prawdziwa cisza nie docierała do tego miejsca nigdy. Nieprzerwanie jęki i krzyki potępionych, obłąkańcze szepty i głuche uderzenia rozbrzmiewały w powietrzu. Gdyby ktoś chciał ukazać istotę potępienia na konkretnym przykładzie, Kazamata byłaby tym najodpowiedniejszym.

Mijali cele zza krat których wyzierały w ich stronę drżące dłonie. Dusze widząc ponownie Nahili próbowały po raz kolejny zatrzymać ją, zwrócić jej uwagę. Podniosły lament i wykrzykiwały ochrypłymi głosami błagalne słowa. Aniołowie jednak musieli pozostać głusi na ich wezwania. Być może któraś z nich zasługiwała na ratunek, ale jeżeli Nahili rzuciłaby teraz wszystko, by zająć się duszami, wkrótce nie miałaby dokąd ich prowadzić.

'To tutaj.' powiedziała Nahili wskazując na plamę głębokiego cienia spowijającą, jakby się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka, wnękę w ścianie, a następnie zniknęła w jej mroku. Sachiel uczynił to samo, a sekundę po tym, jak przekroczył bramę zaświatów, Kazamatą wstrząsną ryk demona.

Obecność anioła w Czyśćcu działa na wszelkie żyjące tam stwory jak lep na muchy, z różnych względów. Jedni chcą je zabić z zazdrości, czy zemsty, inni łudzą się, iż będą w stanie zmusić anioła, aby im pomógł, wilcza wataha od pewnego czasu ze zdwojoną czujnością przyglądała się nowym gościom z oczywistych względów. Nahili doskonale wiedziała, iż normalnie starcie jest nieuniknione, a i Sachiel zdawał sobie sprawę, jakim miejscem jest Czyściec, jednak w tym przypadku anioł i hybryda nie musieli czuć się nadmiernie zagrożeni. Sachiel po prostu przeniósł oboje w pobliże miejsca, które wskazała mu Nahili.

Para wybawców stała przed skalnym wyłomem. Wyostrzone zmysły Nahili podpowiadały jej, iż coś się zbliża, dlatego nie tracąc czasu otwarła przejście przeciągając dłonią przed kamieniami. Natychmiast pomiędzy głazami coś zamigotało i rozległ się syczący, elektryczny dźwięk. Mała, wirująca plama zaczęła rosnąc i rozlewać się przyklejając się do kamieni. Wkrótce pomiędzy skalnymi blokami powstały cudowne wrota.

'Gotowe.' powiedziała Nahili bardziej do siebie niż do Sachiela mierząc przejście wzrokiem od dołu do góry.

Sachiel stał z tyłu również podziwiając wibrującą falę, otrząsnął się jednak pierwszy i stanąwszy u jej boku spojrzał na nią mówiąc 'Nahili? ... Nahili. Idziemy?'

Ona spojrzała na niego, jakby chciała powiedzieć „Powierzam swoje życie w twoje ręce. Nie zawiedź mnie". Sachiel czuł na sobie tą odpowiedzialność. Czuł też, że ma szansę odkupić swoje winy i oczyścić swoje imię, a ponadto wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Nahili spuściła wzrok i wtuliła się w ciało anioła. Ten objął ją delikatnie i rozłożył swe skrzydła. Gdy tylko biały symbol jego anielskości okrył Nahili oboje zniknęli w świetle.

Zgłuszony odgłos wybuchu i krótka, ale bardzo jasna eksplozja światła, które miały miejsce gdzieś na środku pustkowia Ameryki Północnej, były początkiem zupełnie nowej ery.

'Udało się!' wydusiła Nahili z ulgą w głosie. 'To kraina ludzi? Ziemia?' upewniała się jeszcze pytając Sachiela.

Sachiel rozejrzał się. Był środek nocy, wokół nic tylko trawa. Księżyc w pełni oblewał ich ciała i muskał skrzydła Nahili.

'Tak. To jest Ziemia.' potwierdził anioł 'Co teraz?'

Nahili również rozglądała się wokół. Gdzieś w oddali dostrzegała migoczące światła w oknach położonej w dole farmy. Wszystko wydawało się takie dziwne i obce. Nawet powietrze smakowało jakoś inaczej... Prawie tak samo jak to w Czyśćcu, ale nie miało w sobie tej intrygującej nutki. Zamiast tego było w nim coś odpychającego.

'Musimy znaleźć mojego ojca' powiedziała Nahili.

'Możesz zdradzić mi jak?' odparł Sachiel.

'Ty musisz go znaleźć, ja nie potrafię'

'Ja też nie. Nie wyczuwam go.'

Nahili spojrzała na niego zdumiona. 'Jak to? Przecież... On tu jest. Prawda?' zapytała drżącym głosem. To co na prawdę miała na myśli nie było w stanie przecisnąć się przez jej usta.

'Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia.' odpowiedział szorstko Sachiel.

Stali w milczeniu. Księżyc odbijał się od oszklonych łzami oczu Nahili. Zagryzała wargi i nerwowo ściskała rękojeść miecza. Setki ogłuszających wybuchów rozbijały jej głowę. Jej serce biło jak szalone wstrząsając całym jej ciałem. A co jeżeli Castiel zginął? Anioły, które spadły tutaj razem z nim musiały być pełne żądzy zemsty, a on był przecież już i tak napiętnowany. Co jeżeli znalazły go przed nią?

Wreszcie Nahili znalazła rozwiązanie. 'Dean Winchester! On musi wiedzieć, gdzie jest mój ojciec! Castiel spędzał z nim tyle czasu, tyle dla niego poświęcił. Człowiek na pewno zaopiekował się nim, gdy spadł. ... Prawda?' mówiła Nahili.

'Możliwe. Nie jestem co prawda pewien, czy ludzie kierują się taką właśnie logiką, ale warto spróbować.' odparł anioł. Zamknął oczy i po chwili dodał 'Jest. Widzę go. Chodźmy.'

W mgnieniu oka przenieśli się pod drzwi bunkra, w którym ukrywał się Dean wraz z swym bratem, Samem.

'Dlaczego nie wszedłeś do środka?' zdziwiła się Nahili.

'Nie mogę. Coś tam w środku mnie zatrzymuje, a ja nie jestem jeszcze dość silny, aby to przezwyciężyć. Musimy zrobić to po człowieczemu.' odpowiedział.

'Czyli jak?' zapytała Nahili.

W odpowiedzi Sachiel zapukał mocno w grube drzwi.

Odgłos rozniósł się po głównym pokoju, w którym mimo bardzo późnej pory wciąż siedział Dean, surfując w Internecie i popijając alkohol. Na początku zdziwił się i odłożył szklankę myśląc, iż umysł zaczyna płatać mu figle. Gdy jednak stukot rozległ się ponownie ściągnął brwi, chwycił za broń i podszedł do wejścia. Akurat gdy przyłożył ucho do drzwi, pukanie rozległo się po raz trzeci. Wzdrygnął się przekląwszy pod nosem i ostrożnie je otworzył.

Na zewnątrz ujrzał niskiego bruneta w średnim wieku, w szarej koszuli ozdobionej czarną kamizelką z zegarkiem i w czarnych, tweedowych spodniach oraz młodą dziewczynę w rozczochranych włosach, ubraną jak postać z gry. Nie zdążył się nawet zdziwić, a Nahili już przemocą wdarła się do środka krzycząc 'Gdzie mój ojciec?'. On jednak chyba nawet tego nie słyszał, gdyż w właśnie w chwili, gdy przechodziła tuż obok niego, dostrzegł dopiero jej skrzydła, które w pierwszej chwili zniknęły na tle stojących w oddali drzew.

Dean otworzył usta i przenosił wzrok to na jednego to na drugiego nocnego gościa i starał się uporządkować swoje myśli. Wydawało mu się, że ma przywidzenia. Czy to możliwe, że o 4 nad ranem do jego drzwi zapukał 40-letni facet wyglądający jak wyrwany z innej epoki i dziecko przebrane za anioła-ninja?

'Eeehh... Co tu się dzieje do cholery?' - wydusił wreszcie.

'Gdzie mój ojciec?' powtórzyła Nahili podchodząc i wbijając w niego swe ogromne oczy.

Dean pokręcił głową i przyłożył dłonie do piersi. 'Jaki ojciec? Kto jest twoim ojcem?'

'Castiel. Szukamy go. Nie wiesz, gdzie jest?' zapytała Nahili niewinnie.

'Castiel?! Aa... Tak, wiem, um... On... Chwila, chwila. Kim wy jesteście, tak w ogóle?'

'Jestem Nahili, przewodnik dusz, a to Sachiel, anioł pański. Przybywamy z Nieba. Muszę odnaleźć mojego ojca.' - wyrzuciła jednym tchem Nahili.

'Ok, ok, spokojnie, po kolei... Castiel jest twoim ojcem?!'

'Tak. Wiem, że nigdy ci o mnie nie mówił, nie mógł, ale teraz nie ma na to czasu. Musimy się spieszyć. Wiesz gdzie on jest? Możesz mi zaufać, wiesz o tym...' odpowiedziała Nahili zniecierpliwiona pytaniami Deana.

Dean rzeczywiście poczuł, że kojarzy skądś tą dziecięcą twarz, przed oczami błysnęła mu nagle para skrzydeł bijących powietrze.

Otrząsnął się i spojrzał znów w twarz dziewczyny. Ciepłe, ale nieco dziwacznie oczy wyglądały tak bardzo znajomo. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł do niej ogromną sympatię i wdzięczność... Miał wiele pytań i wątpliwości, ale naglący ton Nahili i strach, który dostrzegał w jej oczach, a ponad wszystko setki niezwykłych doświadczeń, które miał za sobą, zdecydowały o tym, iż postanowił odłożyć rozmowy na później.

'W porządku, chodźcie.' powiedział wzdychając i zdjął z wieszaka kurtkę i kluczyki.

Przeszli do garażu. Dean stanął przy swojej Impali i otwarł drzwi. Już miał wchodzić, gdy spostrzegł, iż goście stoją z boku zbici z tropu.

'Co jest?' zapytał Dean.

'Mamy tym jechać?' zapytał Sachiel nie dowierzając.

'Co to jest?' wtrąciła Nahili mierząc pojazd niepewnym spojrzeniem.

'Pieprzone anioły.' wymamrotał Dean 'To jest samochód, taki ludzki wynalazek którym... ludzie się przenoszą z miejsca A do miejsca B i tak, jedziemy „tym", bo nie mam zamiaru bawić się w anielskie czary-mary. Pakować zadki do środka i koniec rozmowy.'

Sachiel pierwszy ruszył się z miejsca i zajął siedzenie z przodu. Nahili zaś podeszła powoli i przyglądała się Impali uważnie nie wiedząc, jak dostać się do środka. Wreszcie Dean podszedł do niej wywracając oczami i otwarł drzwiczki.

'Proszę.' rzucił machając ręką. Nahili skuliła się i na czworaka, zawadzając skrzydłami weszła do środka. Dean westchnął znów ciężko i próbował jej pomoc. Wreszcie, po krótkiej szamotaninie, Nahili siedziała na środku tylnego siedzenia z bardzo dziwną miną i dłońmi splecionymi na kolanach.

Po kilku godzinach jazdy Sachiel siedział wciąż dzielnie z kamienną twarzą, Nahili natomiast leżała na boku z otwartą buzią i wywróconymi oczami. 'Długo jeszcze?' pytała co chwilę, a gdy Dean odpowiadał, że tak wydawała z siebie odgłos charczącego wielbłąda. Droga niezwykle ją nudziła, nie rozumiała jak można tyle czasu spędzić w bezruchu i nazwać to podróżą.

Tej nocy Castiela dręczyły koszmary. Budził się co chwila zalany potem. Wreszcie usiadł na brzegu łóżka i przecierał twarz dłońmi. Nagle podskoczył. Po pomieszczeniu rozległo się pukanie i głos Deana. 'Cas? Cas, jesteś tam? Otwórz!'

Castiel wstał niechętnie. Był bardzo zmęczony i nie miał ochoty widzieć nikogo. Zrobił jeden, leniwy krok, gdy nagle odezwał się drugi głos 'Tato? Tato? To ja! Tato!'. Stanął jak rażony prądem. Czy to możliwe? Czy właśnie usłyszał słodki głos swego dziecka? Teraz, kiedy był człowiekiem, to co zazwyczaj czuł jak delikatne ukłucie, teraz rozlało się po całym jego ciele i wypłynęło na zewnątrz przez kąciki jego oczu. 'Tato!' usłyszał ponownie i otrząsnął się jak z odrętwienia. Rzucił się biegiem do drzwi i szarpnął za klamkę z całej siły.

Drzwi otwarły się gwałtownie, a po jednej i drugiej ich stronie stały równie zaskoczone osoby. Oczy Castiela zdawały się nie widzieć nic innego poza twarzą Nahili. Natychmiast podszedł do niej i przytulił ją najsilniej jak mógł, ona zaś cała drżała i wielkie łzy ciekły po jej twarzy. Zacisnęła drobne dłonie na jego plecach, on zaś całował jej głowę i gładził rozczochrane włosy szepcząc 'Nahili, moje dziecko. Ty żyjesz, o mój Boże...'

Dean stał z boku nie będąc do końca pewnym, jak zareagować. Castiel oderwał się wreszcie od Nahili i patrzył na nią z zachwytem, ona zaś uśmiechała się przez łzy gładząc jego twarz.

'Tato...' wyszeptała 'Nie miałam pojęcia co się stało, cały czas byłam w piekle. Przepraszam.'

'Nie przepraszaj mnie, to nie twoja wina.' odparł Castiel przytulając swe czoło do jej czoła. 'Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś. Cały czas byłem pewien, że zaklęcie cię zabiło.' powiedział. Jego głos złamał się na ostatnich słowach i przykląkł na ziemi.

Nahili przycupnęła tuż przy nim i wzięła go w ramiona. Czuła jak wiele bólu kryje się w jego wnętrzu, ile przeszedł, jak wiele kosztowało go nowe życie. 'Nie bój się.' wyszeptała z trudem. Nie wierzyła, że mówi to do Castiela.

Castiel otrząsnął się i wstał. Gestem wskazał, aby goście weszli do środka i wtedy dostrzegł Sachiela. Gniewny wyraz natychmiast odmalował się na jego twarzy. Odsunął Nahili chcąc ruszyć w stronę anioła, ale ona natychmiast złapała go krzycząc 'Tato! Zostaw go! On mi pomógł!'

'Jak to ci pomógł? Tak jak wtedy, w piekle?' wykrzykiwał 'Jakim cudem jeszcze żyjesz wszo? Powinienem był cię zabić, kiedy była ku temu okazja!'

Do akcji wkroczył Dean. 'Hej, stary! Uspokój się, wejdźmy do środka i pogadajmy.'

'On nigdzie nie idzie! Wynoś się!' krzyczał Castiel.

Sachiel stał nieruchomo. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Castiel miał wszelki powód, aby tak się zachowywać.

'Przestań!' krzyknęła Nahili potężnie i wszyscy stanęli jak wryci 'Wejdźmy do środka' wybełkotała powtarzając za Deanem.

Dean popchnął przed sobą Castiela i odruchowo złapał Nahili za rękę. Ona spojrzała na Sachiela i skinieniem głowy nakłaniała go do wejścia.

Sachiel i Dean usiedli za stołem, Castiel przysiadł na łóżku, a Nahili przyklęknęła przy jego nogach i przytuliła się do jego kolana. Castiel mierzył wzrokiem Sachiela, a ten wbijał oczy w stół. Dean przyglądał się kolejnym członkom anielskiej rodziny z grymasem na twarzy.

'Dobra, może mi ktoś wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje? Cas? Kim oni są?' zapytał Dean.

Castiel wziął głęboki oddech, położył dłoń na ramieniu Nahili i zaczął opowiadać pokrótce ich historię. Opowiadał o tym, jak spadł razem z Lucyferem, jak znalazł ją i wychował. Patrząc gniewnie na Sachiela opowiadał o porwaniu i wyjaśnił wreszcie, dlaczego zachowywał się tak, a nie inaczej kiedy zamierzał otworzyć Czyściec. Zdecydował nie mówić o Piekle, ani o Czyśćcu, wspomnienia z którego wróciły do niego po dotknięciu anielskiej tabliczki.

'Cas... Dlaczego nigdy mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?' zapytał Dean, na twarzy którego zdziwienie narastało z każdym słowem Castiela.

Castiel wzruszył ramionami. 'Nie mogłem, to tajemnica. Gdyby ludzie wiedzieli, że Nahili istnieje mogliby zacząć myśleć, że nie warto być szlachetnym za życia, bo ona tak czy inaczej mogłaby im pomóc. A to nie prawda. Życie to wbrew pozorom krótki, ale ważny etap. Kiedy umierasz nie ważne jest co posiadłeś i osiągnąłeś. Ważne jest, jak silna jest twoja dusza i jak pełne miłości twoje serce. Jeżeli jest słaba, a serce wypełnione pychą, jesteś stracony. Czasem pewne rzeczy muszą pozostać w tajemnicy, dla dobra człowieka. Wiem, że ludzie chcieliby wiedzieć wszystko, a kiedy coś przed nimi zatajamy czują się oszukiwani, ale... Musisz zrozumieć, że nigdy nie chciałem źle. Dziś widzę, że wiele rzeczy mogłem zrobić inaczej i ciężar tej świadomości zadaje mi ogromny ból.'

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a Nahili objęła go znów mocno i patrzyła na Deana wymownym wzrokiem.

'Stary... Ahh, rozumiem. Mówiąc szczerze, ja też czuję się teraz źle. Wiem, że byłeś wtedy aniołem i twoja łepetyna działała trochę inaczej, ale domyślam się, że byłem jak wrzód na dupie. Przepraszam. Nie mam ci za złe tego, co zrobiłeś. Na twoim miejscu zrobił bym to samo, wiesz przecież ile zupełnie szalonych rzeczy zrobiłem dla Sama... Rozumiem to.'

Castiel podniósł twarz i pokiwał głową. 'Dziękuję, Dean.' powiedział cicho i spojrzał znów na Sachiela.

Nahili postanowiła zareagować i wyjaśnić wszystko. Wzięła w ręce dłoń ojca i opowiedziała dokładnie, co wydarzyło się, kiedy wróciła do Nieba. Castiel zaczynał patrzeć na Sachiela łaskawszym wzrokiem, zaczynał rozumieć, że taki był boski plan i musi go zaakceptować. Dean za to zamyślił się głęboko. Pomimo iż widział już bardzo wiele, odkrywanie kim jest i co robi Nahili było czymś zupełnie nowym, czymś ocierającym się bardzo mocno o absolut. Miał nawet wrażenie, że rzeczywiście są to rzeczy, o których nie powinien wiedzieć. Zaczynał się bać co będzie, kiedy Nahili i Sachiel spotkają Sama. Domyślał się, że natychmiast zauważą obecność Ezekiela, niewykluczone, że Crowleya też. Jego myśli kłębiły się wokół tych dwóch, wielkich tajemnic, gdy nagle inna myśl przeszyła jego umysł.

Zerwał się z krzesła i krzyknął 'Chwila, moment! Ty wyprowadzasz dusze z Piekła? Czy to znaczy, że...? To ty mnie wtedy uratowałaś?'

Nahili pokiwała tylko głową. Dean spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością. Nagle w jego oczach stała się kimś zupełnie innym. Zaakceptował ją jako poważnego gracza, mimo dość dziwacznego wyglądu. Duży wpływ miał na to także fakt, iż była kimś wyjątkowym dla Castiela.

'W porządku...' westchnął 'No więc, odnalazłaś Castiela, co teraz? Rozumiem, że wiesz, jak otworzyć Niebo?' zapytał.

Nahili wstała i zaczęła znów swoim formalnym tonem 'Musimy znaleźć Turkus, który zabiorę z powrotem do świątyni. Kiedy Niebo się otworzy będziemy musieli uwolnić Michała, aby mógł zabrać anioły. Potem trzeba będzie zabić Lucyfera-'

'Woah, chwila! Zabić Lucyfera i wywołać Apokalipsę, tak? Wiesz ile poświęciliśmy, żeby do tego nie dopuścić? Teraz znowu mamy się w to ładować?' zirytował się Dean.

'Nie. To ja zabiję Lucyfera.' odparła Nahili.

'Nahili!' krzyknął Castiel.

'Tato, spokojnie. Wiesz przecież, że dam sobie radę. Ja mogę to zrobić. Mogę go zabić. Zginie i to będzie koniec. Przepowiednia mówi, że brat zabije brata. Lucyfer nie jest moim bratem, prawda? On nawet mnie nie zna.' mówiła Nahili.

Castiel kręcił głową, Dean początkowo myślał, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie, ale zaraz potem pomyślał, że przecież Sam jest naczyniem Lucyfera... Ale może obecność Ezekiela uniemożliwiłaby Lucyferowi przejęcie ciała Sama? Ale kogo wtedy poświęcą? Podzielił się swoimi wątpliwościami pomijając wątek z aniołem, zaznaczył jednak wyraźnie, że nie zgodzi się, aby Sam był tym, który przyjmie Lucyfera.

Nahili nie rozumiała jego wątpliwości. Dlaczego człowiek poddawał w wątpliwość boski plan?

'Dean, tak musi być. Tak stanie się prędzej, czy później, wtedy, kiedy najmniej będziesz się tego spodziewał. Los każdego człowieka, każdego stworzenia zapisany jest na długo, zanim nawet się narodzi. Życie człowieka polega na dotarciu do określonego punktu. Punktu, który definiuje całe jego istnienie. Twój brat musi do niego dotrzeć, z każdym dniem jest coraz bliżej. Ty też, każdy z nas. Każdy z nas jest częścią planu. Nie ważne jaką wybierzesz drogę, prostą czy trudną, długą czy krótką, z każdym krokiem dążysz do tego właśnie celu, mimo iż wydaje ci się, że tak jest.'

'Ta, już kiedyś to gdzieś słyszałem...' odparł Dean.

'Musisz zrozumieć, że na duszę twego brata czeka Niebo. To niezwykła łaska, że pomimo tego, iż został przeznaczony do takiej roli jego dusza wciąż może być zbawiona. W Niebie zapomni o wszystkim co było złe, o wszystkim, co go boli. Będzie szczęśliwy i wolny. Czy tutaj może to osiągnąć? Czy możesz mu to zapewnić? Zastanów się.' przekonywała Nahili.

Dean wiedział lepiej niż ktokolwiek z zebranych, lepiej nawet niż Sam, jak przedstawia się jego sytuacja. Wiedział, że Sam już i tak był martwy. Nie mógł jednak pogodzić się z wizją, w której Sam odszedłby raz na zawsze. Rozumiał, że byłby szczęśliwszy w Niebie, ale przerażała go samotność. Po odejściu Sama nie miałby już nikogo. Usiadł ze zgorzkniałą miną i zapadła cisza.

Niespodziewanie rozbrzmiał dzwonek telefonu Deana. W słuchawce był Sam, który obudził się i zauważył, że Dean zniknął. Skłamał, że wyszedł do sklepu, dokupić piwa i zaraz wraca. Odłożył słuchawkę i pożegnał się.

'Jesteśmy w kontakcie.' rzucił do Castiela wychodząc.

'Jak to zrobimy?' zapytał Sachiel, gdy Dean wyszedł.

'Ty przeszukasz ziemię w poszukiwaniu Turkusu. Mój ojciec i ja zajmiemy się resztą.' odparła Nahili.

Sachiel kiwnął głową i zniknął. Nahili i Castiel zostali sami.

'Dlaczego go okłamałaś?' zapytał Castiel.

Nahili wzruszyła ramionami 'Inaczej byłoby tak, jak wtedy.' odpowiedziała.

'Wiesz, że to koniec?' zapytał sucho Castiel.

'Tak, wiem. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie zrobisz nagle nic szalonego?' odparła Nahili.

Castiel westchnął i pokręcił głową.

'Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Musi być.' pocieszała go Nahili.

Długo rozmawiali opracowując najlepszy plan. Tak czy inaczej koniec musi nadejść i nic na to nie poradzą. Mogą go odwlekać i robić wiele szalonych rzeczy, ale czy warto? Czy nie lepiej po prostu zaakceptować plan takim, jaki jest? Zwłaszcza, że tych dwoje wie najlepiej, że wypełnienie się jego założeń jest nieuniknione.

W drodze powrotnej Dean analizował raz jeszcze wszystkie za i przeciw. Musiał przyznać, że jest zmęczony, że nie ma siły dłużej walczyć, że życie smakuje jak gorzki cukierek. Widoczne cierpienie Sama i konieczność ciągłego okłamywania go ciążyły mu najbardziej.

Gdy dotarł do domu decyzja zapadła. Był wreszcie gotów do spełnienia swego przeznaczenia. Był wreszcie gotów nawet na przyjęcie Michała. Stał nad przepaścią i nie mógł dużej tego ukrywać za kolejną butelką, za kolejną kobietą. Nadszedł czas, aby zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością.

Wszedł do kuchni i usiadł za stołem. Oparł się o siedzenie i zapatrzył się przed siebie. Po chwili do środka wszedł zaspany Sam. Klepnął brata po plecach i wymamrotał 'Hej!'

'H-hej!' odpowiedział Dean. Zmierzył brata wzrokiem i przeszył go tak silny ból, że musiał przymknąć oczy i wziąć głębszy oddech.

'Wszystko w porządku?' zapytał Sam z uśmiechem.

'Pewnie, trochę za długo przysiadłem przed komputerem.' odpowiedział Dean.

'A gdzie to piwo?' dodał Sam zaglądając do lodówki.

'Co? Jakie...? A, um, chyba zostawiłem w samochodzie.' odpowiedział i wyszedł.

Sam spojrzał za nim strapionym wzrokiem. Widział wyraźnie, że coś jest nie tak. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że dzieje się coś, o czym nie ma pojęcia. Dean wydawał się inny, obcy.

Sachiel korzystając z mocy, którą pomimo odcięcia on Nieba dawała mu popijana co jakiś czas woda, którą Nahili zaczerpnęła u samego źródła, odnalazł Turkus leżący wśród setek innych kamieni, wyglądając wśród nich jak kolejna tania podróbka, na bazarze w zadymionej, indyjskiej metropolii. Z powodu oddalenia od źródła stał się poczerniały i pojawiły się na nim rysy, dlatego nikt nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi. Sachiel natomiast czuł wyraźnie jego tętno. Nigdy go nie widział, ale był pewny, że to właśnie cel jego poszukiwań.

Wziął kamień do ręki, podał sklepikarzowi kilka złotych monet i nie zwracając uwagi na jego ukłony rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Ostatkiem sił dotarł pod mieszkanie Castiela, musiał wylądować tuż pod drzwiami, nie dał już rady ich przekroczyć. Zapukał i opadł na kolana. Nie zdążył nawet odzyskać do końca odzyskać sił po wyjściu z więzienia, a już zdołał przeprowadzić przez portal humanoida i przeczesać ziemię w poszukiwaniu Turkusu.

Gdy drzwi się otwarły jego powieki powoli zaczęły się zamykać, a naczynie, które przyjął pękać.

'Castielu... Wy-wybacz mi.' wyszeptał ostatkiem sił i skonał na oczach przerażonego „ex-anioła".

'Sachiel...? Sachiel! Obudź się, Sachiel!' krzyczał Castiel potrząsając nim z całej siły. Tuż za jego plecami stała z kamienną twarzą Nahili. Castiel odwrócił się i patrzył na nią niemo.

'Zabierz go do środka.' powiedziała spokojnie biorąc w dłoń Turkus i kładąc rękę na ramieniu ojca.

Castiel zmieszał się nieco, ale zrobił to, o co poprosiła go córka. Gdy ciało Sachiela leżało już na wznak na podłodze Nahili uklękła przy nim i położyła Turkus na jego piersi. W tej samej chwili Sachiel zmienił się w proch.

'Co się dzieje?' wydusił Castiel.

'Prochem jesteś i w proch się obrócisz.' odparła Nahili zbierając pył i wrzucając go do tego samego woreczka, do którego wcześniej wsypała proch Metatrona. Gdy skończyła wstała i oświadczyła 'Proch anioła, który upadł, proch anioła, który powstał i dusza demona. Teraz tylko one mogą otworzyć ponownie wrota do więzienia Lucyfera. Tak musiało się stać. Anioł, który zabrał mnie na ziemię musiał umrzeć, od początku to wiedziałam.'

Castiel pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, wciąż jednak czuł w środku coś dziwnego. 'Co teraz?' zapytał wreszcie.

'Wracamy do domu.' odpowiedziała Nahili krótko.

Pod osłoną nocy dotarli na miejsce, w którym Nahili wylądowała wraz z Sachielem. Dziewczyna położyła Turkus na ziemi i skropiła go ostatnią kroplą świętej wody, która uchowała się na dnie bukłaka, który podarowała aniołowi. Woda zasyczała i z Turkusu wybiło silne, pionowe światło. Nahili podniosła Turkus i podała dłoń Castielowi. Ten podjął ją i oboje wznieśli się w górę.

Na opustoszałym, niebiańskim dziedzińcu nagle zaczęło drżeć podłoże. Z każdą sekundą dudnienie było coraz silniejsze, aż wreszcie przerodziło się w ogromny huk, a kamienie zakrywające Ziemię zaczęły się kruszyć i rozsypywać. Potężny promień turkusowego światła przebił litą skałę i utworzył otwór na tyle duży, iż Nahili i Castiel zdołali przejść przezeń i tym samym znaleźli się z powrotem w Niebie.

'Udało się.' odetchnęła z ulgą Nahili.

Castiel stał tylko i kiwał głową. Zaciskał usta i zasłaniał twarz dłonią. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znów był w Niebie. Na chwilę, przed ostatecznym rozstrzygnięciem czerpał ostatnie chwile radości.

Nahili położyła Turkus na chwilę na ziemi i wyjęła maleńką buteleczkę, którą ukrywała cały czas na swej piersi.

'Jesteś gotowy?' zapytała.

'Jestem.' odpowiedział Castiel.

Wtedy Nahili rzuciła flakon tuż pod jego stopy i ogarnęła go świetlista fala. Po kilku intensywnych chwilach znów był sobą, jedynym w swoim rodzaju aniołem. Aniołem, który był o krok od wypełnienia swego przeznaczenia.

Nahili uśmiechnęła się delikatnie widząc swego ojca znów w pełni sił.

'Do dzieła.' oświadczyła i biorąc Turkus w dłonie ruszyła w stronę drzwi Świątyni. Castiel rozwinął swe skrzydła i ruszył za nią. Ten pierwszy i ostatni raz mógł wejść do Domu Ojca.

Szli korytarzem trzymając się za ręce. Nic nie mówili, bo nie było już nic więcej, co którekolwiek z nich mogłoby powiedzieć. Przekroczyli atłasowe kotary i weszli do jaskini.

Nahili umiejscowiła kamień tuż nad wybijającą z ziemi wodą i odsunęła się szybko. Turkus przez chwilę lewitował odwrócony nieco na bok, ale już wkrótce wyprostował się i zaczął powoli wirować. W miarę jak poruszał się coraz szybciej pokrywający go brud odrywał się, a pęknięcia znikały.

Nagle silne, białe światło wypełniło całą salę. Gdy zniknęło wszystko wyglądało znów dokładnie tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy Nahili była tu po raz pierwszy. Woda spokojnie szumiała, Turkus powoli obracał się roztaczając wokół delikatną poświatę.

Nahili spojrzała na Castiela. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i oboje skinęli głowami. Wyszli znów na korytarz. Zgodnie z ustalonym wcześniej planem Castiel miał przeszukać pokoje po prawej stronie, a Nahili po lewej.

Za każdymi, wspaniałymi drzwiami, które w nieskończoność pięły się w górę, krył się kolejny, sekretny pokój. W każdym pokoju spod sufitu zwisały na złotych pajęczynach błyszczące, szafirowe perły. Każda z nich była istotą. Każda była bytem, który stworzyła boska wola. Miliardy miliardów pereł, ukrytych bezpiecznie istnień wszelkiego stworzenia, które kiedykolwiek stąpało po Ziemi lub w Niebie. Ludzie i aniołowie. Wszyscy ci, którzy żyli, żyją i mają żyć, w tym jednym miejscu. Za jednym zamachem można by ożywić narody całego świata, wszystkich aniołów. Jednym ruchem można by obrócić wszelkie istnienie w proch i pył.

Teraz ci, którym pisane było zapisać ostatnią kartę przechadzali się miedzy ich niezliczonością, aby odnaleźć tą jedną, jedyną. Perłę Castiela.

Anioł otworzył pierwsze drzwi i setki szeptów wyfrunęły nagle ze środka. Szedł spokojnie rozglądając się na boki. Już prawie przeszedł cały pokój, gdy nagle coś wryło go w ziemię. Okazało się, że perła symbolizująca jego życie wisiała tuż przed jego oczami. Zerwał ją i ścisnął w dłoni przymykając oczy.

Stał tak chwilę, po czym odetchnął głęboko i z kamienną twarzą wyszedł zamykając za sobą bardzo delikatnie drogocenne drzwi.

'Nahili!' zawołał. Ona usłyszawszy jego głos sfrunęła w dół, wynurzając się nagle z ciemności.

Castiel otworzył dłoń i prawie natychmiast ją zamknął. Odwrócił się i wyszedł. Nahili rzuciła jedno spojrzenie na perłę i jej serce ścisnęło się tak mocno, iż głos uwiązł jej w gardle i opadła na kolana.

Castiel spoglądał za ziemię. Gdy tylko Turkus rozlał światło, skała oddzielająca Niebo od Ziemi pokruszyła się i rozpadła w drobny mak. Po chwili Świątynię opuściła także Nahili. Rozglądała się wokół jak człowiek, który nie dba już o nic, który porzucił wszelką nadzieję.

Podeszła do Castiela i przytuliła go z całej siły, po raz ostatni. Ten objął ją swymi skrzydłami i zszedł na ziemię.

'Dean? Tutaj Ste-, tutaj Castiel. 18 września, tuż przed trzecią po południu, zobaczymy się na polu bitwy, tam gdzie kiedyś uwięziliśmy Lucyfera. Zabierz Sama i nie bój się. Nic mu się nie stanie, zadbałem o to.'

Wiadomość nagrana przez Castiela na komórkę Deana wybrzmiewała w umyśle łowcy raz po raz na nowo. Z miną, która wyrażała trwogę i pewność słuszności podjętej decyzji jednocześnie prowadził Impalę na pamiętny cmentarz. Sam siedział obok niego. Wyglądał jak gdyby coś wyrwało z niego życie. Jego twarz wyrażała głęboką apatię.

Na dzień przed wyznaczonym przez Castiela spotkaniem Dean wyznał bratu całą prawdę. Sam wreszcie wszystko zrozumiał. W wyjaśnieniach Deana odnalazł odpowiedzi na wszelkie dręczące go pytania. Poznał także historię Nahili i jej plan. Wysłuchał powodów, które zdecydowały o wyborach Deana. Był gotów.

Bracia właśnie przekraczali bramę cmentarza, gdy nagle szeroki, bardzo jasny, ale nie oślepiający słup światła połączył Niebo i Ziemię.

Wyszli z samochodu w momencie, gdy światło zaczynało rozpraszać się i zobaczyli dwie uskrzydlone postaci.

Zbliżyli się do siebie. Dean otwarł usta, ale słowa nie były w stanie przejść przez jego gardło. Castiel zobaczył, jak wielki oboje czują ból, dlatego dotknął ich twarzy i powiedział 'Nie bójcie się. Nikt z Was nie będzie cierpiał. Ani dziś, ani jutro, ani już nigdy więcej. Dean, powiedziałem ci przecież, że twój brat jest bezpieczny.'

'Jak to możliwe? Chcecie otworzyć wrota, wypuścić ich obu, a my jesteśmy tymi, którzy mieli powiedzieć im „Tak". Więc jak, do diabła, mój brat jest bezpieczny? Jakim cudem, co?' mówił Dean przez zaciśnięte zęby.

'To wszystko kończy się tu i teraz. Castiel i ja jesteśmy gotowi. Ty, Dean i ty, Samie...' zmrużyła oczy i odwróciła wzrok z poirytowaniem 'Ezekielu! Nie ukrywaj się przede mną, demonie!'

'Nie nazywaj mnie demonem, pokrako.' odezwał się Ezekiel 'Myślisz, że dasz radę memu panu?!'

'Opuść to ciało!' krzyknęła Nahili, gdy ten jeszcze wypowiadał swe groźby i jednym ruchem ręki wyrwała Ezekiela z wnętrza Sama. Nahili rozłożyła dłoń nad przyczernionym światłem Ezekiela i szybkim obrotem zamieniła go w szklaną kulę, którą rozdeptała gdy ta upadła na ziemię.

'Co ty robisz do cholery?! Sam! Sammy!' krzyczał Dean potrząsając bratem i odpychając ją z całej siły.

Wtedy Castiel zaszedł go z tyłu i przykładając palce do jego czoła uśpił go na kilka chwil. Dean ocknął się prawie natychmiast, ale Nahili i tak miała wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby wtłoczyć perłę Sama do jego ciała.

Ten wzdrygnął się potężnie i otwierając szeroko usta wciągał boleśnie powietrze.

'Sam! Sam!' wołał ogłuszony Dean.

Sam siedział na ziemi i gorączkowo dotykał swych piersi i twarzy. Znów był sobą, był zdrowy i silny.

'Dean!' zdołał wydusić i zniknął w objęciach brata.

Dean wbił otwarte szeroko oczy w stojącą nad nim Nahili. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Nahili zamknęła mu usta kręcąc głową.

'Ezekiel, anioł, któremu zaufałeś, był zdrajcą. Jego misją było przechować ciało Sama tak długo, aż udałoby się uwolnić Lucyfera. Po prostu zamieniliby się miejscami, Sam i tak nie żył, wiesz o tym, nie potrzebowałby nawet jego zgody.' wyjaśniła Nahili.

'Więc co teraz?' pytał nerwowo Dean.

'Ty, Dean i ty, Samie zostaniecie ocaleni. Śmierć już więcej nie dotknie waszych ciał, ponieważ byliście gotowi poświęcić się dla świata. Bądźcie cierpliwi, już wkrótce wszystko się zakończy.' mówiła ciepło Nahili. Ona również pogładziła braci po twarzach, a następnie odeszła z Castielem.

Anioł i istota, którą stworzył kołowali na cmentarnej ziemi rozsypując prochy Metatrona i Sachiela w wielki krąg. Gdy skończyli Castiel stanął w środku, a Nahili na zewnątrz czarnego pierścienia. Dziewczyna podniosła w górę przechowywaną od dawna duszę Crowleya i spoglądając na Castiela oczami pełnymi łez rzuciła ją w proch.

Natychmiast w górę wybił wysoki, oślepiający płomień. Ziemia pod Castielem zapadła się z hukiem potężnego gromu i wpadł do środka. Po chwili na powierzchnię wynurzyło się zdewastowane ciało Adama Miligana. Chłopak zginął w męczarniach podczas pobytu w więzieniu z dwoma potężnymi braćmi. Po otwarciu wrót jego dusza mogła wreszcie wzlecieć do Nieba. Michał jednak użył jego ciała wynurzając się na powierzchnię.

'Michale! Michale!' próbowała przekrzyczeć ogień Nahili 'Zbierz swych braci i każ dąć w rogi!'

Po usłyszeniu tych słów, które były jak najsilniejsze zaklęcie, zadziorny wyraz jego twarzy przybrał nagle wygląd poważny i uroczysty.

'Jestem gotowy, Panie!' odpowiedział.

Wtedy Nahili przerzuciła przez ogień swój miecz, a Michał podniósł go i przeciął płomienie na chwilę, która pozwoliła mu wyjść bezpiecznie z ich uścisku.

'To dziś.' usłyszał Michał patrząc w turkusowe oczy.

Kiwnął głową i zniknął. Tak jak wtedy, gdy upadł Lucyfer, tak i teraz przemierzył całą ziemię i zebrał wszystkie upadłe anioły. Zgromadził je na Dziedzińcu i rozkazał dąć w rogi.

Przejmujący ryk rogów wypełnił całe Niebo i całą Ziemię. Sam i Dean, których powalił na ziemię podmuch niesiony przez ich dźwięk klęczeli osłaniając siebie nawzajem przez potężnym wiatrem, który zerwał się nagle.

Wtem w środku płomieni pojawił się Castiel. A przynajmniej tak mogło się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. W rzeczywistości Castiela już nie było. Wpadając do środka rzucił swą perłę w światłość Lucyfera, tym samym zamykając go w swym naczyniu, poświęcając dla tego celu swe życie. Tak oto spełniły się słowa mówiące, iż przeznaczeniem Castiela jest pokochać człowieka i oddać za niego życie. Castiel pokochał braci i zginął, aby ratować ich obu.

Lucyfer, uwięziony w ciele Jimmiego Novaka, unosił się wśród płomieni pełen gniewu. Po pierwsze rozjuszył go fakt, iż został uwięziony w naczyniu, które nie było mu przeznaczone, po drugie nie potrafił zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

'Czego chcesz, pchło?' grzmiał dostrzegając Nahili. Nigdy jej nie spotkał, ani o niej nie słyszał. Nie miał pojęcia, że dokładnie w dniu, w którym rozpoczął rozprzestrzenianie zguby dla ludzkości, powstał wielki mściciel, który niweczył jego plany.

Nagle rogi ucichły, a wiatr jednym podmuchem zwiał płomień. Nahili zamknęła oczy, jej plecy przeszył potworny, tępy ból. Blizna, która przebiegała między jej skrzydłami otwarła się. Niemal nieprzytomnie sięgnęła do tyłu i stękając wyjęła z własnego ciała długi, prosty, drewniany miecz, skąpany w jej krwi. Miecz ten wyrzeźbiony był z niczego innego, jak z Drzewa, które przyniosło zbawienie dla Świata.

'W imię Boga, Stwórcy wszelkiego stworzenia, skazuję cię na śmierć za zdradę ludzkości' wyszeptała z patosem i ostatkiem sił wzbiła się w powietrze odcinając w locie, jednym ruchem głowę Szatana.

Niezwykłe światło spowiło całą ziemię. W jego blasku zniknęli wszyscy ludzie, wszystkie zwierzęta, wszystko, co kiedykolwiek zbudowano i stworzono ludzką ręką, wszystkie rośliny, cała woda. Nie zostało nic, prócz hulającego po pustkowiu wiatru i martwego ciała skrzydlatej kobiety leżącego z otwartymi oczami.

'Co się stało?' wydusił Sam patrząc w dół na opustoszały Świat. Michał w ostatniej chwili zabrał jego i Deana do Nieba.

'Nadszedł koniec. Koniec, którego nikt i nic nie mogło powstrzymać. Koło się zamknęło.' powiedział Michał 'Bóg stwarza Świat każdego dnia na nowo. Każdego dnia na nowo stwarza każdego człowieka, każdy skrawek ziemi, każde zwierzę i każdą roślinę. Każdy kolejny dzień jest darem i niezwykłym cudem. Koniec świata to nie początek zagłady. Koniec świata to koniec stwarzania. Wraz ze śmiercią Lucyfera, Bóg przestał stwarzać Świat.' wyjaśnił archanioł.

'Co teraz?' zapytał Dean, który zrozumiał, że Nahili okłamała go, ale teraz nie było już nawet sensu się nad tym zastanawiać.

Michał uśmiechnął się tylko i zmienił się w delikatną mgłę, która rozpłynęła się lekko w powietrzu. Wszystkie dusze, wszyscy aniołowie, a potem także i Sam i Dean, bez żadnego cierpienia, bez cienia bólu zmienili się w białą parę.

Zwłoki Nahili owiewał wciąż wiatr. Gdy zapadło się piekło, już tylko ona pozostała we Wszechświecie. Nagle jej ciało drgnęło. Nie był to jednak ruch spowodowany przez jej członki. To ziemia pod nią pękła i powoli zaczęła się zapadać. Szpara robiła się coraz większa i większa, aż wreszcie szczątki Nahili wpadły bezładnie do środka i cały świat zaczął się zapadać.

PROLOG

Potężne trąbienie ogromnego mamuta, było pierwszym dźwiękiem, który przeszył świadomość kobiety, która z trudem otwierała swe kasztanowe oczy. Podźwignęła się opierając ręce o ziemię i oparła zbolałe plecy o stojącą za nią skałę. Obrzuciła spojrzeniem krajobraz od prawa do lewa, gdy nagle podszedł do niej mężczyzna o chabrowych oczach. Przykucnął tuż przy niej i oglądał ją podnosząc w górę jej rękę, stukając w kolano.

'Ewa.' wybełkotał przykładając dłoń do jej serca.

'Kain!' zawołał Adam. Natychmiast u jego boku znalazł się kilkuletni, śliczny chłopiec o szmaragdowych oczach 'Chodź, zobacz brata swego.'

Adam i jego syn zbliżyli się do Ewy, która ściskała na piersi niemowlę. Kain podszedł do matki i przyglądał się maleństwu. Adam usiadł przy swej żonie i spojrzał na nią z miłością.

'Jak zechcesz go nazwać, Adamie?' zapytała Ewa.

'Abel.' odparł kładąc dłoń na sercu dziecka.


End file.
